Solo busco tu Sonrisa
by Sorcerer.of.Dark
Summary: Naruto le pide matrimonio a Sakura,al dia siguiente Akatsuki intenta atacar Konoha,el rubio y Sasuke intentaran detenerlos.Konoha sufre una gran perdida.NaruSaku,SasuSaku,NaruHina entre otros Advertencia:LEMON en algunos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

En Konoha ya han pasado 1 año desde que Sasuke regreso a la villa. Como era de esperarse su regreso no fue bien recibido por todos en la villa, siendo considerado como un traidor fue muy difícil recuperar el respeto de los habitantes de esta. Por suerte, Naruto y el resto de sus amigos lo apoyaron dando también a conocer que él derroto a Orochimaru y ayudo a vencer a Akatsuki. No paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto y Sasuke dieran el examen para subir de Rango. Obviamente ambos pasaron al primer intento. Posteriormente ascendieron al nivel Jounin siendo asignados inmediatamente al grupo ANBU. Sakura no se habia quedado atrás, por su altos conocimientos en jutsus médicos Tsunade le encargo ser la nueva jefe de Médicos del Hospital de Konoha, lo cual la tenia muy ocupada y casi no salía de la villa a misiones. Axial comienza nuestra historia…

Dos jóvenes entran a la villa a paso lento por la entrada principal. Se puede notar claramente que son parte del escuadrón ANBU, esas mascaras son muy fáciles de reconocer...

-que hambre tengo!!Porque es que no hemos llevado provisiones a esta misión Teme!!…- tocándose el estomago el cual le gruñía-

-Usurantonkachi, si es que tu fuiste el que dijo que lleváramos poco equipaje para terminar la misión pronto…- le respondía el joven Uchiha mientras se quitaba la mascara la cual tenia la forma de un kitsune-

-y tu desde cuando me haces caso?- mirándolo con una cara malhumorada mientras dirige su mirada al puesto de ramen.

-No otras ves…últimamente lo único que comemos es ramen…- Mientras busca algo en su mochila para comer-

-Es que hay algo mejor?! – Dice el rubio mientras corre a sentarse y pedir un tazón grande de ramen con mucha carne-

-ah..- suspira el moreno accediendo y siguiéndole al puesto.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Konoha se encuentra una hermosa joven revisando a un joven que tiene la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado. Con una sonrisa de siempre.

- Konohamaru..Quisiera saber como diablos te has podido romper tantos huesos…- pregunta la chica extrañada al paciente que le responde riéndose-

- Es que entre a la oficina de Godaime y tome su último postre de chocolate…la vieja de la ira no lo pensó y tomo su escritorio y me lo arrojo encima..- riéndose aun aunque de tanta risa le provoco algo de dolor-

- Ya veo..- La joven kunoichi sabia muy bien que a Tsunade le encanta el chocolate por lo cual no le sorprendía menuda reacción- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, Tsunade-sama no suele controlarse como ya habrás notado.

- Lo se…pero vale la pena con tal que Sakura-nechan me cuide- Le dice Konohamaru muy alegre, pues no hay que sorprenderse, Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, por lo cual que ahora no tenia vergüenza al usar un atrevido escote que exhibía muy bien sus atributos. Konohamaru no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia su pecho, por desgracia Sakura se dio cuenta de esto.

-Pero que es lo que miras pequeño pervertido?! – Le da un Zape tremendo que lo deja inconciente, ante esto Sakura se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y trata de despertarlo. Konohamaru!! Por favor reacciona!! No quise hacerte daño!

Konohamaru estaba inconciente aunque así era mejor, de esta forma podía quedarse quieto y descansar para que se recuperara pronto aunque menudo golpe le atino Sakura que era seguro que estaría así por buen rato. La kunoichi salio sigilosamente de la habitación.

- Espero que este bien..- dice algo preocupada de lo que había hecho, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- je…se parece tanto a él…- Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en aquel rubio de ojos azules. Así continuando con sus actividades se dirigió a zona de pediatría.

Ya hace unos cuantos meses que Naruto y Sakura tenían una relación seria, aunque por desgracia por los cargos que se les había asignado a cada uno, el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos era muy limitado, ambos disfrutaban al máximo las raras ocasiones que tenían para compartir, aunque siempre eran interrumpidos por alguna emergencia en el Hospital o alguna misión rango S.

Sakura estaba caminando cuando se asomo por la ventana y vio un hermoso jardín que pertenecía al hospital. Se podía ver un árbol de flores de cerezo el cual era muy hermoso. – Aun lo recuerdo…

--FLASHBACK--

En el mismo jardín, se encontraba la joven kunoichi leyendo algunos libros que le indicaban como realizar mejor las cirugías, muy atenta a su lectura era cubierta por la sombra de dicho árbol, el viento era suavemente y hacia que los pétalos se movieran con la brisa. De repente la lectura de la joven fue pausada, al ver que sobre el árbol se encontraba un ojiazul que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

- QUE HACES SAKURA-CHAN?! – Dijo el joven mientras aparecía bruscamente frente a la chica, mientras estaba colgado de una rama del árbol con una sonrisa.

- AH!! NARUTO!! – Grito fuertemente por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar golpearle por reflejo-

El joven callo al suelo y se levanto muy adolorido- Pero que es lo que te pasa?? – dijo el joven aun posando su mano en su mejilla en la que le golpeo-

- Como se te ocurre asustarme asi?! – Le mira algo molesta mientras cierra su libro – baka…es que nunca cambiaras?.. – La joven le mira de reojo cruzándose de brazos-

- Yo solo quería verte darte una sorpresa…después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños…

Sakura solo pudo quedar en silencio, Naruto había sido el único en recordar su cumpleaños, a decir verdad, hasta ella misma había olvidado que fecha era ese DIA. El joven ojiazul aun sentado en el suelo saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño obsequio.

- Toma…tu regalo… - dijo el joven mientras le arrojaba la cajita la cual la kunoichi recibió con ambas manos.

- No debiste preocu…- se quedo callada al abrir el regalo..- Naruto yo…- la chica no sabia que decir, era un hermoso anillo con una gema del mismo color de sus ojos, era realmente hermosa.

- Sakura-chan…yo me preguntaba si es que tu…- el joven toma aire decidido a intentar algo que nunca pensó ser capaz. – quisieras salir conmigo…

La joven kunoichi sonrió levemente sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza. – Claro Naruto a donde quieres .. – pero fue pausada por el joven kitsune.

- me refiero a salir como pareja…- le miro muy serio el rubio esperando una respuesta.-

Sakura se quedo helada nunca se imagino algo axial, en un instante ese leve color en sus mejillas se volvió tan intenso que no podía ocultar lo emocionada que estaba, poso una de sus manos en su pecho y sentía el rápido y agitado palpitar.

–Naruto…- dijo avergonzada..

- No me tienes que dar la respuesta ahora mismo jeje…- dijo nervioso el rubio poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca- tal ves fue algo tonto preguntarte algo asi…

Sakura se levanta y se acerca a el para ayudarle a levantarse , le extiende la mano

– Levántate baka…- Toma la mano de Naruto pero este al intentar levantarse cae de nuevo al suelo pero llevándosela a ella con él.

Ella no lo podía creer, estaba tan cerca del kitsune…estaba sobre él…sus rostros estaban muy cerca y no podían evitar cruzar sus miradas, ambos muy sonrojados no decían ni una palabra. El primero en reaccionar Sakura la cual sin dejar de mirarle a sus ojos no pudo resistir posar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su amigo. Quería descubrir porque esa sensación, esa calidez tan placentera que sentía en ese momento. Naruto ante esto posos sus manos en la cintura de la kunoichi. Muy confuso separaba los labios lentamente.

– Sakura…- dijo en un susurro el sinovia cuando fue callado por su acompañante quien posaba su dedo en sus labios para que guarde silencio –

- Si quiero…quiero estar contigo…- dijo la hermosa joven de ojos verdes-

Naruto se quedo en estado de shock…inconcientemente empezó a acariciar su cabello, luego su rostro mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. – Es eso verdad?...- preguntaba aun incrédulo. La respuesta fue la mejor que pudo esperar Naruto.

Sakura le había dado un calido beso en los labios, Naruto no sabia que hacer, era su primer beso…y después de tantos años con quien compartía ese momento era con la mujer que había amado desde infancia. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación. Sakura separo sus labios de los suyos y ambos se abrazaron quedando asi acostados en el jardín, esperando que nadie los interrumpiera. Por desgracia Tsunade era la que miraba dicha escena y no se limito a pegar un fuerte grito.

– SAKURA!! – grito la Godaime. Dio resultado Sakura que estaba sumida en un mundo de alegria fue sacada de este de forma inmediata al escuchar aterrador grito. Se separo de naruto y salio corriendo en dirección al hospital. Ante esto se dio cuenta a quien dejaba atrás, dio la vuelta y se acerco al kitsune aun estupefacto, Ella se acerco a él y este la miraba con atención. Sakura se arrodillo a un lado suyo y se inclina para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Te quiero…- susurra el kitsune mientras nota que su amada separa los labios de los suyos-

- Y yo a ti…- le sonríe mientras acaricia su rostro – me tengo que ir… nos vemos luego – dice mientras sale corriendo en dirección al hospital.

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Sakura regresa a sus labores entrando a una habitación donde muchos niños la reciben con alegría.

Mientras tanto en Ichikaku Ramen, Naruto y Sasuke disfrutaban de su primera comida en días , bueno aunque sea Naruto disfrutaba.

- Es que no venden aquí otra cosa que no sea Ramen? – Pregunta el Uchiha ya hastiado de tanto Ramen.

- Bueno tenemos esto…- le dice el viejo mientras le sirve un postre de chocolate-

Sasuke, un chico tan duro ve el postre el cual era adorable, mas bien parecía algún postre dedicado a los niños, tenia la cara un gatito, era simplemente adorable. El joven se sonroja al ver dicho dulce y se niega a probarlo, pero luego su estomago gruñe, no le queda otra que empezar a comerlo.

– Esta delicioso…- susurra para si mismo cuando empieza a comerlo con desesperación. – OTRO MAS!!

Naruto ya iba por el décimo tazón de ramen cuando al fin decidió detenerse, satisfecho pidió una bebida.

– Que bueno estuvo dattebayo! – pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció, suspiro y se bebió su bebida de una sola.

- que es lo que te pasa? dobe – le pregunta su compañero algo preocupado es muy raro verle así.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta saco una pequeña cajita similar a la que le regalo a Sakura, el rubio la abre y muestra un anillo aun mas hermoso que el que le hizo como presente para su cumpleaños.

– No se si es que estoy yendo demasiado rápido…- Pensativo.

– Iba a proponérselo esa noche pero nos enviaron a esta misión…- suspira algo apenado .

- Naruto…- dice su amigo sin pronunciar nada mas…mira el anillo y por alguna razón presiona muy fuerte el puño…desvía la mirada a otro lado para evitar ver a su amigo.

Naruto se levanto y decidido tomo el anillo y salio corriendo del local.

– Deséame buena suerte!!"- decía el rubio. Antes de continuar su camino se detuvo , voltio a ver a su compañero y grito:

- Y gracias por invitar esta vez!! – gritaba el rubio con una sonrisa, enseguida corrio aun mas rápido que antes.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver la torre de tazones vacios. – Rayos - dijo el moreno mientras pagaba pero su mirada se fijo en algo. Tomo la pequeña caja decorada con detalles en oro en donde anteriormente el anillo, lo miro con atención.

Si solo esa noche yo….- decía para si mismo.

Así el joven Uchiha recordó el momento donde rechazo todo lo que tenia por el deseo de venganza y se marcho de la aldea en busca de poder inclusive si eso significara vender su alma al diablo.

El usuario del Sharingan caminaba hacia su hogar, ese frió lugar , solitario…caminando por donde antes habitaba el poderoso clan Uchiha, se hundía en los recuerdos.

- En ese momento…yo lo único que quería era abrazarla…ella me hizo dudar de mi venganza…me hizo sentir que podía olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo…con ella…- el joven se decía a si mismo mientras miraba la luna llena- … se que es mi culpa pero él…- presiona la caja hasta romperla lastimándose la mano con la decoración de esta hasta sangrar- … Naruto…- al mencionar su nombre vinieron a su mente momentos donde el joven kitsune demostraba con pasión su amor por la kunoichi, en el combate contra Ino alentándole, cuando la salvo de Gaara , inclusive el fue capas de ocultar sus sentimientos…resignarse por ella con tal de hacerle feliz…eso era…Naruto había dado todo por ella.

--FLASHBACK--

Estaban en una reunión celebrando que Naruto y Sasuke habían subido rápidamente de rango. Estaban todos reunidos hablando de las dificultades que habían pasado y las experiencias vividas. También las cosas admirables de cada uno pero entre los temas los que mas destacaban era como un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas había cambiado sus vidas, cambiando su forma de ver el mundo con sus palabras y acciones. Naruto que estaba presente estaba muy avergonzado y emocionado de las cosas positivas que decían sus compañeros incluso Neji no resistió decir un comentario.

- Tan tonto y cabeza hueca que no se entera lo que en verdad vale…- dice el joven Hyuga mientras desvía su mirada a su prima- es razonable la forma en como le admira Hinata-sama..

- Ya calla…- baja la mirada Hinata muy avergonzada ante lo dicho y empieza a jugar con sus dedos tan típico de ella.

– Naruto-kun yo…

- Hinata-chan…eto..yo no se que decir…tu eres…- sumamente avergonzado ante las palabras de Neji.

En ese momento a un lado de la habitación estaban Ino y Sakura quienes se encargaban de la comida.

– Alguno quiere algo de be….ber - se quedo en silencio al ver lo que pasaba, ver a Naruto tan cerca de Hinata le molestaba mucho, no sabia porque pero sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Ella sabia muy bien lo que la heredera del clan Hyuga sentía por su compañero pero nunca pensó que eso le afectaría.

En ese momento Lee estaba muy animado y contento de que ya todos lograran ser Jounin, y se movía de un lado a otro de la emoción invocando al poder de la juventud, claro hasta que TenTen decidió darle un golpe en la cabeza y atarlo.

– Ya tranquilo Lee..- avergonzada. En esto Lee se desata y con alegría empuja a Hinata contra Naruto.- Vamos vamos Naruto porque no le correspondes a Hinata que esta loca por ti.

Naruto y Hinata no sabían donde meter las cabezas, menudo momento que le hacían pasar sus compañeros . En ese momento Lee los tomo a los dos y los metio en un armario juntos. Kiba se enfureció mucho

– Hey salgan de alli!! – pero todos entre risas y carcajadas se sorprendieron a ver quien secundaba la orden de Kiba.

- NARUTO!! SAL AHORA MISMO DE ALLI!! – decía la pelirosa mientras caminaba con pasos fuertes hacia el armario.

Todos sonreían y ansiosos de ver como Sakura le daría una paliza a Naruto sin que esta sepa la razón , claro que ya la mayoría conocía la respuesta.

- Pobre Hinata…- dijo una voz desanimada-

- Oh eres tu Shikamaru , al fin pudiste llegar – dijo el moreno al ver que llegaba el estratega muy bien acompañado.

- Sasuke…hola..felicidades por tu promoción…se que les ha tomado su tiempo. – decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a una chica de coletas y cabellos dorados.

- TEMARI! Cuando has llegado? – Preguntaba Tenten muy curiosa.

- Hace 2 semanas , es que Shikamaru no les ha dicho nada? – respondió la kunoichi de la arena.

Todos los presentes niegan con la cabeza muy sorprendidos.

– Y en donde estas hospedando? – pregunto Chouji con una sonrisa muy picara, parece que el chico ya estaba bien enterado de donde pasaba la noche al ver como se sonrojaron Shikamaru y Temari.

- bueno …- baja la mirada sonrojada- en su casa… - decía avergonzada señalando a Shikamaru-

Todos se quedaron fríos y luego empezó el escándalo pero Sasuke estaba interesado en otra cosa

- Shikamaru, a que te refieres con Pobre Hinata? – le pregunta extrañado el moreno.

- Naruto solo tiene ojos para Sakura… y esta muy claro que eso no ha cambiado con el pasar de los años…inclusive cuando fuimos a la misión de rescate… él le prometió que te traería de vuelta, sea como sea… él pensaba que contigo de regreso seria feliz.

Sasuke no podía decir ni una palabra, era eso verdad?,.. Naruto había abandonado toda esperanza de estar con ella por traerlo. Lo único que pudo ver era como Sakura lo sacaba del armario a golpes al pobre zorro, hecho que provoco una sonrisa.

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Sasuke sonrió levemente y suspiro. – Será que él la merece mas que yo…- dijo para si mismo al mismo momento que entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta.

Mientras tanto el ANBU de cabello rubio se asoma por una ventana descubriendo a su amada dormida sobre el escritorio rodeada de muchas notas y libros. Naruto la mira y entra en silencio a la oficina, se acerca lentamente a ella, acaricia sus cabellos y rosa su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

– Eres tan hermosa Sakura-chan…- dice el joven encantado por la belleza ante sus ojos. Sakura escucha esto y media dormida pregunta :

- Naruto..eres t…?- Naruto le responde la pregunta con un suave beso en los labios, esta se limita a corresponderle el beso y rodearle con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero. Después de unos dulces segundos juntos separan sus labios y Sakura le mira a los ojos:

- Si eres tu…- le dice con una sonrisa picara y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

- Que linda bienvenida..- sonríe mientras saca algo de su bolsillo- Sakura-chan..sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…pero..- el portador del kyubi se para firme, muy nervioso como si estuviera frente a un alto oficial y extiende su mano mostrando el anillo.

- Naruto…este no es anillo normal…- dice impactada- es hermoso…

- Es un anillo de matrimonio…- susurra con miedo- Sakura…quieres…

- …. Yo..- Sakura se queda en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir-

Así es como ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio mirándose a los ojos, uno esperando una respuesta y la otra buscando ordenar sus ideas, es asi como empieza nuestra historia.

* * *

Eriol: bueno muchas gracias por darse un tiempo y leer mi historia, espero que les guste, debo advertir que en el siguiente capitulo habra un pequeño...

Kosuke: LEMON!! SI!! !!

Eriol: dejenme presentarles a una de mis personalidades ¬¬ Kosuke...

Kosuke: Encantado ya puedo poner el lemon ¬¬, tu sabes me tomo mucha trabajo hacerlo...

Eriol: ¬¬ si como no...pervertido...HENTAI!

Kosuke: o.ó querido Eriol, recuerdas que yo soy tu?

Eriol: ...¬/¬ eto...(sonrojado)

Kosuke: Touché...


	2. Chapter 2

Eriol: Advertencia...Lemon ¬/¬

Kosuke: DISFRUTENLO!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

El silencio era agobiante , ninguno decía palabra alguna, el joven sonrojado no aguanto mas, tomo su mascara ANBU y se la puso cubriendo su rostro los ojos llorosos de la desilusión. – No hay problema Sakura-chan- pone sus 2 manos en su nuca- creo que me he emocionado y he hecho una locura. – Descansa , luces cansada..- dijo el joven poniendo un pie en el marco de la ventana listo para irse cuando de repente Sakura le tomo de su traje deteniéndolo- Sakura-chan? .- pregunto extrañado el joven kitsune.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y no mostraba su rostro. Naruto estaba confundido no entendía nada, se saco la mascara y se sentó frente a ella.

– Pasa algo?- algo preocupado. De repente sucedió lo menos inesperado para Naruto, Sakura le tomo del traje y atrayéndole a ella le doy un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Acepto. – dijo decidida la kunoichi mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo ponia. – Quiero ser tu esposa Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto fue ahora él que reacciono de esa forma espontánea, le tomo de las mejillas y le dio suaves y cortos besos con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. Ella había aceptado, la chica por la cual no dormía aceptaba ser su esposa aun no se lo podía creer.

- Te amo tanto Sakura-chan….-fueron las ultimas palabras del kitsune antes de darle un calido abrazo sin soltarle ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amada.

- Y yo a ti…-susurro la joven mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del calor corporal de su futuro esposo.

De repente mas mejillas de Sakura tomaron un poco de color, separando sus labios lentamente soltó un gemido y sentada en el suelo , siendo abrazada por su amante se arqueo.

– Ah..Naruto..que haces?...aquí no…- decía la kunoichi mientas se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le producía el rubio.

- Sakura-chan…- el joven estaba besando y dándole suaves mordiscos en el cuello a su amada dándole un calido placer. Naruto sabia muy bien que a Sakura le fascinaba que le besara el cuello por lo cual anteriormente ya había usado este medio para seducirle.- Te gusta?...- le susurraba al oído de una forma picara.

La joven trataba de liberarse pero su cuerpo se derretía ante los besos de Naruto, sentía escalofríos con cada rose de sus labios y suspiraba agitadamente.

– Ah..claro…que…me..gus…ta…pero…aquí no…-soltó un gemido fuerte y se mordió los labios para no hacer ruido- mmm...- en verdad disfrutaba cuando Naruto jugaba de esa manera.

- Nadie nos escuchara..- susurra el rubio acostándola en el suelo y posándose sobre ella, aun dándole suaves besos en el cuello. Sakura ya no podía contenerse le tomo del cuello atrayéndole hacia ella, quería sentir su cuerpo mas cerca.

– Mi zorrito travieso…- decía entre gemidos. – Naruto…

El shinobi se levanta apreciando el rostro excitado de ella, sonrojado poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura y le dio un calido beso en los labios el cual la ojiverde la cual respondió con pasión. Pronto las caricias y besos se convirtieron en lujuria.

– Mmm…- Sakura saboreaba lentamente los labios de Naruto, provocándole , lamía sus labios con deseo.

El rubio separo sus labios de los suyos para tomar aire pero Sakura se levanto e introduciendo su lengua en su boca continuo besándole. Naruto se fundía en las sensaciones con cada segundo que pasaba.

Naruto ya no aguantaba mas, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, la sentó en el escritorio del despacho y pasando su brazo por el mueble arrojo todos los papeles de esta.

– Ahora si no te escapas…- decía el rubio acostándola en el escritorio posándose sobre ella y dándole un calido y húmedo beso. Sakura estaba muy excitada, le empezó a quitar la chamarra. El hiperactivo joven no la hizo esperar y ayudándole a quitarle el resto de la ropa este empezó a despojarle de las suyas.

– Estas muy emocionado esta noche…- le dice la joven de cabellos rosas mientras su rostro esta decorado por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Es que soy tan feliz…te amo tanto…- apenas dijo esto el joven, Sakura le tomo con las piernas pegándole a su cuerpo.

– Y yo a ti…Naruto…- le dijo la joven mientras cerraba los ojos y froto su pelvis con la suya. El rubio la beso apasionadamente jugando con su lengua aunque no evito separarse y liberar un suave gemido al sentir como se frotaba su amada contra su miembro.

– Sakura-chan..- Naruto cerro los ojos al sentir tal placer sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Al abrir los ojos , se encontraba muy agitado, fijo su mirada en el rostro de Sakura la cual se encontraba con una respiración muy acelerada y transpirando.- Quiero intentar algo nuevo…- con una sonrisa picara dijo el portador del kyubi. Así Naruto fue bajando lentamente, con cuidado deslizaba los pantalones negros que siempre llevaba muy despacio. Luego, poso sus manos sobre las rodillas de esta y separo sus piernas lentamente. Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados suspirando muy agitada, no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que de repente sintió una sensación calida en su parte intima.

- Mmm…Naruto? – Se preguntaba mientras volvía en si. En ese momento el rubio estaba dándole suaves besos sobre su ropa interior, humedeciendo la prenda con sus labios, al posar la punta de su lengua sintió su clítoris, tentado, jugo con este. Fue en ese momento fue donde Sakura reacciono.

- Naruto!!- abriendo los ojos muy sonrojada y avergonzada tomando de los cabellos de el rubio intentando detener su juego.

El shinobi sonríe ante sus acciones, pero esto solo le incentiva a seguir, cierra los ojos, se vuelve a inclinar para posar sus labios en el entrepiernas de su amada y seguir dándole placer.

- Si?? – pregunto el pícaro zorro.

- Naruto Basta! Es vergonzoso!! – negaba con la cabeza pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, poco a poco la joven kunochi mojaba su ropa interior con sus propios fluidos.

- Sakura-chan, que húmeda te has puesto…- dijo el joven sonriendo mientras empieza a quitarle la prenda. – ya la has ensuciado.

- No!! – decía Sakura temblando indefensa a la mirada de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan…- le susurro al oído, el joven mientras acariciaba suavemente la intimidad de su amada. Levanta la mano con la que hace unos instantes estaba tocándola, sus dedos estaban cubiertos por los fluidos de Sakura. Naruto sorprendido, ya había pasado la noche con su novia pero nunca la había visto tan estimulada. – Sakura-chan…mira…- se lo muestra a la chica y ambos muy sonrojados se quedaron en silencio hasta que Naruto dijo algo que hizo que Sakura se quedara en shock. – Yo te voy a limpiar…- dijo el rubio mientras bajo nuevamente y empezo a lamer el clítoris de Sakura.

-ah…ah..Naru….- decía entre gemidos mientras toma sus pechos y empezaba a acariciarlos estimulándose a si misma mientras sentía como Naruto lamía suavemente su intimidad.

Naruto no aguantaba mas, los gemidos de Sakura lo ponían muy caliente, asi que con los dedos separo los labios inferiores de la pelirosa.

– Que haces?...- preguntaba Sakura muy agitada hasta que sintió como Naruto introducía su lengua dentro de ella y se movía en su interior.

–Ah!! – gritaba al sentir tal placer, se arqueo en el escritorio, tomo a Naruto de los cabellos despeinándolo, gimiendo e invocándolo- Naruto…Naruto…por favor no aguanto mas... - así el rubio continuaba dándole placer a su amada. – por favor no seas tan desesperado…

Al sentir que ya había logrado su cometido, Naruto se levanta y le mira con una sonrisa muy picara a su amada. La miraba con deseo, le encantaba verla tan excitada, semi-desnuda en el escritorio con una respiración agitada.

– Sakura-chan…- dijo apreciando lo mas bello para él.

- Naruto…rápido…- dijo Sakura , juntando sus piernas y frotando sus muslos uno con el otro – ven…

- Si…Sakura…- era la primera ves que le llamaba sin el –chan. Sakura solo pudo sonreír y abriendo sus piernas le invitaba a continuar.

- Hazlo con cuidado..- dijo muy avergonzada mientras Naruto se quitaba el resto de la ropa y se acercaba introduciendo su miembro en ella.

- Si..- dijo mientras con cuidado entraba en ella, estaba tan excitado que con dificultad podía entrar. Al sentir ya como era uno con ella se dejo llevar y metió todo su miembro en ella.

- AH!! – Le jalo de los cabellos- No seas bruto!!ah..ah..-dijo antes que el rubio empezara a envestirle cada ves con mas fuerza. Sus gritos se volvían fuertes gemidos los cuales ahogo tomándole del cuello al zorro y besándolo con pasión.

Luego de un rato el rubio se separo de ella, la joven de ojos verdes le miro extrañada, porque se detenía? Naruto la miraba con lujuria, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y le dio un calido beso en los labios. Pasaba sus labios por su cuello, le susurro algo al oído y Sakura empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- Por favor…- le decía el joven con las manos unidas rogando y una carita a la cual no se le podía decir no.

Sakura lo miro dudando, luego se sonrojo mucho y asintió con la cabeza bajando del escritorio. La hermosa joven le dio la espalda y se inclino posando su pecho en el mueble y mostrándole esa parte que tanto le gustaba al rubio.

- Estoy en el cielo…- susurro para si mismo.

- Naruto…rápido…no me gusta esta posición…- muy sonrojada.

- Mmm…- decia con los brazos cruzados. – que animos…

La joven se estaba impacientando, pero la verdad le encantaba esa forma de ser de Naruto cuando intimaban. Sonrió sonrojada y empezó a menear la colita provocando al kitsune mientras lo invocaba llamándole por su nombre muy provocativamente.

- Na ru to - decia Sakura mirandole de una manera sensual y provocandole moviendo sus caderas.

- Así me gusta…- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella como encantado, posando sus manos en sus nalgas y penetrándola con fuerza.

Sakura gritaba con desesperación del placer que sentía, cada envestida de su amado le hacia sentir que eran solo ellos dos en el mundo. Esa noche el sentimiento se volvió pasión y este en lujuria.

Ya había pasado unos minutos , Naruto se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio y Sakura, frente a él, de rodillas haciéndole una felacion.

- Ah…- decía el rubio mientras acaricia el suave y bello cabello rosa.

La kunoichi estaba muy dedicada a su trabajo, acariciando el miembro con su lengua. Sakura abrió los ojos y miro a Naruto, empezó a masturbarle con la mano y le sonrió.

- Ya estas cansado? – pregunto mientras se levantaba.

- De ti? Nunca? …- sonrió sonrojado.

La joven frunció el seño, luego levanto una pierna y se sentó sobre él uniendo sus cuerpos una vez mas. Al comienzo ella solo movia sus caderas pero el joven le agarro con fuerza de las nalgas, la levanto y luego la dejo caer haciendo que Sakura liberara un suave gemido.

- Ahora hazlo tu…- acariciando su colita mientras ella empezaba a brincar sobre su miembro, cada ves mas rápido y mas fuerte disfrutando uno del otro. El rubio empezó a mover las caderas también.

- Sakura-chan!! – decía pausando por un momento el beso mientras sentía como Sakura se movía disfrutando su cuerpo, Naruto se movía cada ves con mas fuerza, ambos cuerpos, cubiertos de sudor, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

- Naruto!! Ya no puedo mas!! – dijo la kunoichi mientras arañaba la espalda del rubio y le dio un mordisco su hombro.

Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos de dolor mientras llegaba al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Sakura, el cuerpo de Naruto se quedo rígido unos instantes mientras terminaba dentro de ella. El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba mientras sentía el fuerte orgasmo y como Naruto soltaba sus fluidos dentro de ella. Poco a poco su respiración volvía a la normalidad mientras abrazaba a Naruto. El rubio le dio un calido beso en los labios, al separar sus labios se dieron un abrazo aun unidos, Sakura acariciaba su espalda y pasaba sus dedos por las heridas que le había hecho.

– Eres mió verdad?...- susurro al oído al joven zorro.

- Pero que dices?..claro que soy tuyo..- sonreía sonrojado.

- Si es que se te ocurre ir algún lado con otra , te mato…- le susurro al oído. Luego de una forma muy dulce y erótica a la vez lamía el cuerpo de su amado en donde le había mordido.

- Vaya cualquiera diría que eres celosa dattebayo. Jeje – sonríe cuando cierra los ojos de dolor al sentir que Sakura le vuelve a morder.

- Hablo en serio…eres solo mió..- lo abraza con mucho cariño, Naruto solo puede abrazarle de la misma manera y acariciar su cabello.

- Solo tuyo…para siempre…Sakura-chan..- dijo sutilmente.

Así fue como paso esa noche. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando sus cuerpos desnudos, los amantes disfrutaban aun de la calidez de sus cuerpos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, una sonrisa de alegría se dibujo en ambos semblantes y se escucho una frase al unísono.

"Te amo…"

* * *

Kosuke: Espero que les haya gustado Espero comentarios!!

Eriol: ¬/¬ puedes pararle...me averguenzas.

Kosuke: (abrazando a Eriol) vamos vamos... se sincero contigo mismo... a que te ha gustado escribirlo...

Eriol: ¬/¬ eto...tu lo escribiste...bueno yo...ah...olvidalo ...me voy a dormir /

Kosuke: Ecchi...

Eriol: TE ESCUCHE!, bueno al menos no todo fue hentai...tuvo sus partes romanticas... ¬/¬


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La luz solar iluminaba la habitación, la cual estaba hecha un caos especialmente el escritorio. Había ropas tiradas por el suelo. De repente se oían pasos acercándose a la habitación cuando bruscamente alguien abrió la puerta.

– SAKURA!!- gritaba la Godaime entrando a la habitación buscando a su alumna aunque muy sorprendida que la habitación estuviera vacía. – Donde se habrá metido esta niña??.. –decía la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ya en la puerta estaba a punto de retirarse pero de repente fijo su mirada al suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba pisando algo, cuando tomo atención lo recogió extendiéndolo en sus manos y dándose cuenta que era unas bragas. Dirigio la mirada nuevamente a la habitación pero ahora se fijaba en cada detalle, podia ver un rastro de prendas las cuales se dirigían al escritorio, caminando lentamente, se acerco al mueble y dándose una tremenda sorpresa.

Ambos jóvenes estaban desnudos, sentados uno al lado del otro, solo cubiertos por una manta la cual compartían. Sakura estaba posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto. Tsunade se sonrojo y por un momento paso por su mente lo adorable que se venian juntos, pero al cabo de unos segundo se percato bien de la escena.

– NARUTO!! – grito la quinta hokage haciendo brincar al rubio quien no estaba en sus sentidos aun.

– Oba-chan?! Que pasa?! Es que nos atacan?? – decía el joven despistado mientras Sakura se tallaba los ojos saliendo de un agradable sueño.

– Que es lo que pasa Tsunade-sa…ma. – ya conciente se da cuenta que esta desnuda al igual que Naruto. La joven pega un grito que se oye en todo Konoha.

- Sakura te pediria una explicación pero te necesito ahora mismo para que me apoyes en una cirugía. – dijo tomandole de la mano y prácticamente arrastrandola-

- Espere! Aunque sea déjeme cambiarme – decía la ninja medico mientras era arrastrada por la mujer furiosa solo cubierta por la manta.

- De acuerdo – la suelta y le deja cambiarse y luego mira a Naruto que aun tan despistado como siempre sigue buscando la razon de porque fue despertado bruscamente , mirando de un lado para otro buscando algun enemigo. – NARUTO!!

- Vieja! Donde estan?! Donde?! – decia el rubio-  
- Ponte algo de ropa y cubre tus vergüenzas!! – decía sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

- eh? – Naruto se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguna prenda para cubrirle a la mano solo pudo taparse lo que pudo con las manos y se fue a cubrirse detrás del escritorio. – jeje..

- Ya estoy lista Tsunade-sama – decía Sakura mientras se arreglaba el cabello.  
- Ok vamos - decía antes de salir por la puerta acompañada de Sakura.

- Bueno y ahora yo que hare –ttebayo …- decía mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa- bueno si no hay nada mas que hacer..- Empezó a limpiar y acomodar el desorden que había ocasionado.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo:

- Sakura, dime que es lo que sucedió alli? … - preguntaba la mujer a su aprendiz muy curiosa, no podia evitar tener una sonrisa malévola esperando que le contestaría la chica.

- Es que acaso no es obvio Tsunade-sama? – decia mientras caminaba hacia la sala de urgencias- además, no es el momento de hablar de mi vida privada.

- Pero Sakura… es que no puedo evitar tener curiosidad. – Se reia , se detuvo y hizo una mueca como de una pequeña niña rogandole para que le cuente algo.

- Godaime! …- Decia molesta mientras voltio a verle y levantando la mano mostrandole el anillo- esta es la razon…esta satisfecha?..- decia molesta la joven kunochi, voltio la mirada y entro a la sala de operaciones.

- Ese anillo…- decia aturdida la sombra protectora- eso quiere decir que Naruto le propuso.. matrimonio.

Un segundo después se escucho otro grito que se escucho en toda Konoha, hizo que Kakashi se despertara, que Konohamaru se ahogara tomando su desayuno, que Akamaru se asustara y empezara a ladrar.

En Suna:

Gaara estaba en su despacho leyendo unos informes cuando de la nada se sintio un leve sismo, el Kazekage solo tomo su taza de café que curiosamente tenia el logo de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

– Konoha… - dijo el joven mientras tomaba su café y seguía con su labor.

Mientras , Naruto terminaba de ordenar la oficina de Sakura, mientras acomodaba los libros en un estante aparecieron 2 ANBU por la ventana.

– Naruto-taichou!! – decia uno de los ANBU. Naruto sorprendido puso el ultimo libro y voltio la mitada a los presentes.

- Que es lo que pasa?- se dirigia a el joven.

- Naruto-kun – decia el joven mientras se quitaba la mascara- hemos encontrado algo interesante.

- Sai… dime que es. – dijo el rubio algo alarmado ya que la expresión de Sai era muy seria, no se podia apreciar esa tranquilidad y esa sonrisa falsa que generalmente lleva.

- Es mejor que lo mire personalmente – decia el otro ANBU que ocultaba su rostro aun-

- Hai..- Naruto se puso su mascara ANBU. Inmediatamente los 3 desaparecieron eun un puff.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba operando a un ninja en compañía de Tsunade.

- Es que jamas pense que Naruto te pidiera matrimonio, hace cuanto que son pareja, cuatro? Cinco meses?. – decia la rubia mientras continuaba con la operación usando el bisturí de chakra.

- Casi un año Tsunade-sama, y para mi tambien fue una sorpresa, fue anoche cuando me lo pidio – se sonrojo pero esto no evito que continuara con su trabajo.

- Vaya que alegria, felicidades Sakura… - dijo Tsunade.

- Hai! Arigato. – respondio con una sonrisa que expresaba una enorme felicidad.- Pronto sere su esposa…- dijo mientras miraba el anillo.

Asi continuaron operando hasta que termino la labor , ambas tomaron unas toallas calientes y se limpiaron las manos. En ese instante la tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando se abrieron las puertas de la habitación.

- SAKURA-SAN!! TSUNADE-SAMA!! ES URGENTE!! HAN ENCONTRADO.. – decia Shizune muy alterada.

En ese preciso instantes a kilómetros de distancia de Konoha.

- Esto es… es imposible – decia Naruto mientras observaban 3 cuerpos sin vida tirados en el suelo. – es esta la razon por lo cual nunca encontramos sus cuerpos.

- Si es que no murieron en ese instante… -En ese momento Naruto recordo en el momento cuando lucho contra Pein-

--FLASHBACK --

Naruto se encontraba frente a Pein quien al igual que el rubio estaban muy mal heridos.

En el suelo alrededor de ellos se contraban el resto de los cuerpos de Pein, el de Kisame e Itachi. Ambos encerrados en una gigantesca caverna.

- Yo soy quien cambiara este mundo… - Decia Pein mientras extendia los brazos al cielo y presenciaba como Naruto completaba el Futon Shiriken Rasengan.

- Ahora mismo acabare contigo… - respondio el rubio mientras saltaba hacia él y le impactaba con la bola de energia.

Al momento de impactar con su cuerpo todo el lugar se empezo a hacer pedasos.

Naruto solo pudo ver como Pein lo miro con el Rinegan y sonrio. Luego todo perdio el conocimiento.  
Minutos después Naruto recobro la conciencia y estaba entre los escombros, a duras penas salio de alli.

-- FLASHBACK END--

- quien fue él que acabo con ellos?…- se preguntaba el joven Naruto viendo con atención los cuerpos de Itachi, Kisame y Pain.

- Es claro que fueron victimas de una traicion, ellos eran demasiado habiles para morir si es que sus objetivos eran uno. – dijo Sai mientras que examinaba los cuerpos.

- Un enemigo en común – susurro el rubio afirmando la deduccion de Sai.

Naruto se acerco a ver los cuerpos fijandose en las heridas y si habia algun rastro de su agresor cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido y se paro inmediatamente.

- ni una sola palabra de esto a Sasuke…entendido? – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Sai.

- Hai.. – dijo Sai inmediatamente –

- Entendido..? – miro fijamente al ANBU quien no decia ni una sola palabra. – dije si lo habias entendido? – se acerco seriamente al ninja y al ver que no le respondia le tomo del cuello.

- Baka..- le dijo el ANBU- demasiado tarde. –se empezo a quitar la mascara-

Naruto se quedo perplejo al ver que al ver el rostro de su amigo.

- Sasuke…- dijo aun anonadado. Miro los cuerpos – entonces ya te has dado cuenta?.

- Claro que si… yo fui el primero en examinar los cuerpos.- Se acerco al cuerpo de itachi y posando su mano en el rostro de su fallecido hermano. – El que hizo esto…- de repente con rapides arranco el rostro de su hermano descubriendo otro rostro.

- Kabuto… - Sai miro con sorpresa que no era Itachi el dueño de ese cuerpo sino que era el del subordinado de Orochimaru.

- Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?...esto es muy confuso- dijo el Rubio.

- Sea confuso o no, no esta claro, quien ha hecho esto, ha sido Orochimaru en el cuerpo de mi hermano o ha sido el mismo Itachi… sea como sea es sumamente peligroso.

- Sai ve a informar inmediatamente a la vieja sobre esto. No podemos perder tiempo – dijo Naruto mientras se mordia la yema de su dedo pulgar. TECNICA DE INVOCACION- dijo mientras hacia aparecer a una rana con una extraña armadura negra. – Por favor busca una fragancia agena a los cuerpos que ves aquí. – La rana acentio con la cabeza y empezo a persivir los olores, de repente salto en direccion al oeste.

- Genial – dijo Sasuke- nosotros iremos a buscar al responsable. – dijo antes de salir tras Naruto el cual ya seguia a la rana.

Sai afirmo con la cabeza y pero antes de partir Naruto le tomo de la mano

- No…espera…- el rubio lo miro y sonrio – ire yo

Naruto hizo sellos con las manos y apareció uno de sus kage bunshin, el original lo miro y el clon asintió con la cabeza, salio corriendo en dirección a la aldea mientras los 3 shinobis partían en búsqueda de el responsable.

En Konoha, Tsunade estaba con Sakura y Shizune en su despacho.

- Los cuerpos?? Los encontraron?! Pero como están tan cerca de Konoha?! – decía la Godaime.

- No lo se Tsunade-sama, ANBU solo nos informo que había encontrado a 3 cuerpos que correspondían a la descripción de los Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame y Pein entre un gran grupo de cuerpos sin vida. – contesto Shizune.

- No tiene sentido. Si es que ellos no murieron en la caverna, quien es el que ha sido el responsable de su muerte. –dijo Sakura aterrada, ya era mucho lo que habian sufrido por culpa de la nube roja.

- Tal ves yo pueda responder alguna de tus preguntas Sakura-chan – Le dijo el bunshin quien estaba en la ventana.

Fue así como Naruto entrego su informe , diciendo que uno de los cuerpos no era el de Itachi.

- Entonces no hay tiempo- miro Tsunade al ANBU- Naruto tomo a 4 miembros ANBU y alcanza a Naruto y a Sasuke. – ordeno.

- Yo también iré. – Dijo Sakura – Tengo que traerlos de vuelta.

- NO! – dijo furiosa la Godaime – te debes quedar aquí y confiar que ellos volverán. – dijo la rubia mientras bajaba con tristeza la mirada. –" No puedo perder a los 3…Jiraiya ya no esta con nosotros no podré luchar sola." – miro con tristeza a Sakura y le tomo de la mano. – Confía en ellos.

- Tsunade-Sama … - susurro la joven kunoichi resignada.

- Me niego a obedecer esa orden – dijo Naruto.

- Pero Naruto- dijo la pelirosa pero fue interrumpido por su pareja.

- Necesito que todo el personal se quede aquí, si alguien pudo acabar con 3 de ellos seria imposible lidiar solo la vieja y tu, además…aun no sabemos si solo era uno.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Era verdad lo que había dicho Naruto, Konoha estaba pasando malos momentos asi que el numero de Jounins en la aldea era muy reducido incluyendo Kakashi quien estaba hace semanas en una misión.

- Entonces me retiro –junto sus manos pero lo detuvo la kunoichi de ojos color jade.

Ella no dijo nada solo lo tomo del cuello y le dio un calido beso en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del momento.

- Cuando desaparezcas él lo recibirá verdad? – ella le miro con una sonrisa.

- Asi es… - dijo el bunshin asintiendo con la cabeza- sonríe, esta no es una despedida.

- Por favor…regresa… - dijo su amada mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla-

- Así lo haré, te lo prometottebayo – le sonríe y luego desaparece -

Sakura se quedo junto a su maestra esperando que volvieran con bien su amigos y su amado. Mirando hacia el horizonte vio como atardecía y se ocultaba el sol. – Tengo un mal presentimiento…- poso su mano sobre su pecho- Naruto…

En ese preciso instante Naruto estaba corriendo junto con Sai y Sasuke siguiendo a la rana. El rubio sintió que su clon se había esfumado y le fue compartido todo lo que había pasado en la oficina de la Hokage. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

"Es una promesa, volveré…"


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Ya ha pasado 1 mes y medio desde que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a tras Itachi. Sai había salido con ellos pero no había aun ningún informe sobre la misión. Tsunade ya empezaba a preocuparse, aunque era de suma importancia ya era demasiado tiempo para una persecución y peor aun sin ninguna comunicación con los jóvenes.

- Debería mandar a alguien mas para ayudarles o para…- se quedo en silencio no quería continuar , se acerco hacia la ventana y miraba como empezaba a anochecer.

- Tsunade-sama ¡! – se escucho un grito, provenía de una joven la cual solo hace un momento abrió la puerta con violencia. – aun no regresan?!.. – decía la joven la cual tenia el traje de ANBU…un cabello largo con un color negro azulado y unos ojos que eran característicos.

- Hinata! Tranquila! – decía Godaime mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

- Ya han pasado mas de 4 semanas y ninguna noticia…Naruto-kun…- bajo la mirada y su tono de voz demostraba tristeza.-

- Estaba pensando en enviarles apoyo o en cualquier caso encontrar sus cuer…-no pudo continuar, Hinata había golpeado fuertemente la meza pausando su idea.

- No se atreva…no pueden estar muertos…NO ÉL!! – decía con rabia y los ojos llorosos. – Envíeme a mi..

- No puedes ir sola…Iré contigo…- dijo una voz, de repente una joven de cabellos rosas entro a la habitación. – Vamos a traerlos de vuelta. – decía con firmeza la ojiverde mientras se ponía sus guantes.

- Prefiero ir sola…- dijo la Hyuga, apenas vio a Sakura sus ojos demostraban rencor-

- Pero Hinata…te quiero ayudar, él también es importante para mi – respondió Sakura.

- De nuevo has fallado…no debiste dejar que fueran solos.

- … - Sakura se quedo en silencio, le temblaban las piernas , le era difícil creer que esa pequeña niña con la que alguna ves jugo, esa niña tímida y dulce le mirara con esos ojos y le digiera algo tan hiriente para ella. – Yo…yo no quería…yo…- empieza a derramar lagrimas. – lo siento…lo siento Hinata…- cayo de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de llorar.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia…solo no me estorbes…- dijo la joven de manera fría mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

- Sakura! – dijo la Hokage mientras corría hacia su alumna. – tranquilízate hija…deja de llorar . – le abrazaba tratando de calmar la frustración de la joven.

- Tsunade-sama!! Los deje ir! De nuevo he fallado, ahora he dejado que ambos se vayan de la villa y tal ves estén…- fue pausada ya que su maestra le había gritado muy fuerte sacándola de ese estado.

Tsunade había aprendido algo hace unos minutos mientras estaba con Hinata, solo la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa la abrazo diciendo en un susurro.

"Confía en ellos….estarán bien…"

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, solo pudo aferrarse a su maestra quien intentaba calmar su tristeza.

En el pasillo se encontraba Hinata la cual poso su espalda contra la pared y toco su pecho, en su rostro habia un gesto de dolor pero aguantaba por no llorar.

- Porque ?? Porque Naruto-kun?? ..- no pudo contenerse y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente- No mueras por favor…

La Hyuga se paro firme y se dirigió a la salida – Lo siento Sakura-san…-bajo la mirada y abrió la puerta. – Parece que no he madurado…sigo siendo una niña.

--

En el espeso bosque, un joven rubio se encontraba sentado sobre una roca escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno la cual estaba cubierto por un forro de cuero, este tenia el logo de Konoha, el kitsune se detenía repentinamente y miraba al cielo.

- Sakura-chan…- al recordar a su amada sonrió y continuo escribiendo.

- Que haces dobe? – se acerco un uchiha con las ropas muy gastadas al igual que las de Naruto. – te veo con ese cuaderno desde que salimos de la villa.

- ah..esto… pos son notas – respondió el rubio.

- notas? Notas de que? – pregunto intrigado

- pos de mis técnicas al igual que las tuyas y de todos los rivales, yo no poseo el sharingan ni alguna técnica de sucesión de sangre pero puedo dejar aunque sea los conocimientos. – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa que lo caracterizan.

- ya veo.. – miraba que el sol estaba en su máximo- debe ser medio día…esta misión se ha hecho muy larga. – sacando una 2 manzanas una se la arroja a el rubio quien la toma en el aire y la otra empieza a comérsela. – crees que esta bien que hagamos una pausa?

- aunque sea Itachi u otro ninja sigue siendo humano, no puede estar huyendo durante tanto tiempo – terminando de escribir en su cuaderno – el cansancio e inanición entorpecerían sus acciones.

- es verdad – dijo el uchiha, no quería admitirlo pero su amigo se habia vuelto un gran ninja.

- ah… extraño a mi Sakura-chan..- suspirando dejo el lápiz entre algunas hojas. Sasuke se puso detrás de él para poder ver que había en dichoso cuaderno y se sorprendió al ver una foto de todos sus amigos, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, TenTen, sus maestros jounin , el equipo de Shikamaru inclusive los hermanos de la arena, todos en una playa disfrutando de un agradable dia, y el equipo 7 en el centro de la foto, Naruto abrazando a Sasuke con un brazo y a Sakura con el otro, excluyendo la cara de vergüenza de Sasuke ante la foto, todos se veían muy felices.

- Recuerdas ese dia, casi te tuvimos que rogar para que salieras en la foto. – se reia el rubio.- se levanto y por error dejo caer la foto del cuaderno. – es hora de irnos.

- Si – dijo mientras recogia la foto y se la entregaba al Naruto.- cuida esto

- Hai! – el joven kitsune tomo la foto y no la dejo en la pagina donde antes se encontraba, lo guardo en el protector de cuero.

Así fue como continuaron la búsqueda, Naruto volvió a invocar , pero esta ves fueron 3 sapos y así fue como siguieron el rastro. Cada uno tendría un sapo de rastreo.

En Konoha:

Sakura andaba caminando por el pasillo del hospital muy desanimada y secandose las lagrimas. De repente sintio un leve mareo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de caer alguien le tomo del brazo sirviendole de apoyo.

- Ino! – dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a su amiga.- Que es lo que haces aquí?.

- Lo mismo tendría que decir yo, el día de hoy es mi turno recuerdas? Porque no estas tomando el día libre.

- Estaba aburrida en casa y quería ver si podría ayudar en algo… - con una cara muy triste miro a otro lado.

- Que es lo que tienes? – decía la rubia, para ella era muy facil ver que su amiga no estaba muy bien que digamos.

- Ellos…aun no han regresado… Tsunade-sama piensa que pueden estar muertos… y yo aquí siendo una inútil como siempre. – dijo Sakura con una mirada vacía como si le hubieran quitado el alma. – Otra ves he sido completamente inútil.

En ese momento Ino al ver tal expresión en sus ojos reacciono de una manera muy violenta, le dio una bofetada a su amiga para que racionara.

- Sakura compórtate!! – dijo la rubia.

- Ino…- miro a su amiga pero de repente sintió como las fuerzas abandonaba su cuerpo y callo desmayada.

- Sakura! - Ino la atrapo antes que cayera de golpe, al ver que no estaba conciente decidió llevarla en su espalda hacia una habitación – Frontuda … como pesas…- se quejaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Mientras Hinata estaba caminando por la cuidad y se encuentra con Neji.

- Hinata-sama ha vuelto, que alegría, como le ha ido en su misión? – se dirigía a la próxima heredera de los Hyuga.

- Por suerte ha terminado con éxito Neji-onisan ,que haces por aquí? - se preguntaba extrañada ya que Neji tenia muchos papeles en sus manos.

- Iba en dirección a la torre del Hokage, quería pedirle a Sakura-san para que hablase con Tsunade-sama, no he podido entregar mis informes y estoy atrasado con muchos. – respondió el joven, pero se sorprendió al ver como el semblante de su prima cambiaba-

- Oh…eso era, pos estas de suerte, hace una hora la vi en la oficina de Hokage-sama, tal ves la encuentres allí. – dijo mientras sin dirigirle la mirada o haber terminado la frase continuaba su camino.

Neji se quedo en silencio y solo pudo ver la espalda de Hinata quien caminaba hacia la residencia Hyuga. – Hinata-sama… aun no lo acepta verdad? – voltio la mirada preocupado en dirección a la oficina de la sombra de la villa.

FLASH BACK

Hinata y Neji estaban caminando juntos después de haber hecho las compras para la semana. Ya que Vivian juntos esto ya se habia hecho una rutina. Ambos estaban con una sonrisa , claro después de todo desde que acabaron con Akatsuki todo estaba muy tranquilo en la villa, las misiones eran simples, era obvio que después de enterarse que unos novatos de la villa oculta de la hoja vencieron a los criminales de rango S mas poderosos el índice de actos criminales descendiera notablemente.

Alli fue cuando su sonrisa desapareció. La pobre chica dijo su mirada a lo que estaba frente a ella, eran Naruto y Sakura tomados de la mano caminando por la misma calle muy contentos. Esa simple imagen le dolio mucho a Hinata, después de todo ella estaba enamorada del rubio desde pequeños. Hinata demostro firmesa agarro con fuerza la bolsa de compra que llevaba en brazos pero lo que vio luego hizo que su corazon se partiera en mi pedasos. Naruto y Sakura se estaban besando. Ella a la distancia se sentia impotente y que su alma habia abandonado su cuerpo.

-Neji-nisan podríamos… ir por otro camino?..- pregunto triste Hinata.

- Pero Hinata.-sama la residencia esta solo a 2 calles. – se pregunto extrañado, de repente fijo su mirada en la pareja, ya lo comprendía, la persona la cual mas admiraba su prima estaba besando a otra mujer. - …Hinata-sama..

- Por favor…veámonos…- le dijo la joven mientras le tomaba de una de las mangas de su traje. – veámonos… -se le hoyo susurrar mientras se podia ver que una pequeña lagrima corria por su mejilla derecha.

Neji asintio con la cabeza y tambien voltio y tomaron otro camino para dirigirse a casa.

Apenas llegaron a casa Hinata dejo las cosas de la compra en la mesa al igual que Neji.

-Hinata-sama? … - se acerco a ella y poso su mano en su hombro. En ese momento Hinata le dirigió la mirada y tal como lo pensaba su primo estaba cubierta en lagrimas, la pobre chica corrió hacia su habitación y hecho a llorar sobre su cama.

FLASH BACK END.

La joven de cabello azulado estaba igual que la otra ves, llorando sobre su cama desconzolada.

- Porque Sakura-san me hizo eso?? Ella me dijo que no le interesaba…me mintio…y yo confie en ella.- seguia llorando.

Hinata se tranquilizo , se seco las lagrimas y se levanto de la cama, aun estaba con el traje ANBU. Empezó a quitarse la ropa y quedo desnuda frente al espejo. Su cuerpo era algo hermoso, sus curvas perfectas, su piel tan delicada. Su rostro era hermoso pero se notaba claramente el leve maquillaje que usaba estropeado por las lagrimas. Se puso a pensar que no era nada fea y aun así Naruto no le había prestado la atención que ella tanto anhelaba ni una sola ves. Con rabia poso su dedo índice en el espejo, exactamente en la parte donde el espejo reflejaba la parte de su corazón, justo cuando su uña roso la superficie de este se hizo mil pedazos. La joven heredera del Clan Hyuga se quedo frente al espejo. – Naruto-kun…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Naruto se encontraba detrás de una roca escondido, miraba su diario, ya habían pasado exactamente 43 días desde que partieron de la villa, el rubio termino de escribir algo en su agenda y termino por cerrarla y guardarla en su mochila. Levanto la mirada estaba a punto de amanecer, instante apareció Sasuke y Sai cada uno con un sapo los cuales apenas se presentaron frente al rubio desaparecieron en un puf.

- El rastro llega hasta aquí…- decia mientras les indicaba que guardaran el silencio o mas que pudieran.

- Es increíble que hayamos estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo. – decía el Uchiha molesto.

- No es solo eso…- dijo Sai mientras sacaba un pergamino y con su pincel dibujaba un pequeño mapa y con gran facilidad dibujo a los 3. – Aunque evitamos la mayoría de los sellos explosivos – mientras marcaba con "X" los lugares donde había peligro. – No podemos desechar la posibilidad que estuviéramos en un genjutsu.

- Si eso fue así hasta llego el juego. – Los miro seriamente- tanto el como nosotros estamos exhaustos.

Naruto sonrió a su amigo quien ya tenia el Sharingan activado. Sasuke estaba muy emocionado, hace mucho que no tenia una pelea interesante, él al igual que Naruto habían mejorado mucho, quería demostrar cual era su capacidad.

- Entonces ya es hora…-dijo el Uchiha sacando su espada mientras que Sai se colocaba su mascara ANBU.

- Se prudente, no debemos matarlo, o Tsunade-sama se enojara de nuevo contigo. – dijo Sai.

El rubio y el moreno se quedaron viendo a Sai, francamente les daba igual lo que pensara esa vieja. Ambos estaban como niños impacientes.

- no dije nada…- los miro y como pocas veces sonrió sinceramente. – tengan cuidado vale?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron sus mascaras ANBU, y desaparecieron. Empezaron a moverse entre el espeso bosque, evadiendo cuanto sello explosivo encontraban, los cuales estaban por todos lados indicándoles que su objetivo se encontraba muy cerca. Naruto hizo 2 replicas de sombra quienes asintieron con la cabeza afirmando claramente que conocían las intenciones de su original. Los clones se quedaron atrás mientras que los 3 avanzaban mas rápido. Cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos los 2 clones tomaron sus kunais y los lanzaron contra 2 sellos que tenían mas cerca creando una gran explosión.

A lo lejos una persona la cual no se podía apreciar su rostro miraba la explosión, el sujeto llevaba unas ropas negras las cuales estaban decoradas por unos estampados con forma de nubes rojas.

- Buena idea hacer ese señuelo Naruto – dijo Sai mirando a Naruto con admiración.

Naruto tenia una cara molesta, no llego a voltear , mientras un clon y le indicaba que fuera por otro camino.

- No fue mi idea…- dijo el rubio.

- eh?? – se preguntaba extrañado.

- Fue mía...- sonreía un Uchiha orgulloso.- es necesario… tenemos que hacer que se separen.

- Que dices? – lo miro algo preocupado hasta que Naruto lo saco de dudas.

- No esta solo…- tomo con fuerza el kunai que tenia en la mano preocupado- esto será mas complicado de lo que pensaba. Me gustaría que Shikamaru estuviera aquí.

Así siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron el final del bosque, la luz del sol alcanzo sus ojos y se dirigieron a la captura de su enemigo.

A distancia el sujeto estaba mirando el bosque, sentado sobre una roca la cual se encontraba en una zona muy elevada. Se levanto y voltio la mirada.

-Ya están aquí…- dando la espalda al bosque.

De repente se logra ver una como una sombra , voltea a ver que es y en ese mismo instante puede observar como Uchiha Sasuke lo ataca directamente, decide sacar un kunai para contrarrestarlo.

- Te tengo…- sonríe al ver que quiere bloquear su espada Chokuto con un simple kunai pero es sorprendido al ver que lo que su oponente buscaba no era bloquear la hoja sino darle en la empuñadura haciendo que el joven Uchiha moviera levemente la mano con la que sostiene su arma.

- Parece que eres tan soberbio como siempre…- al ver la abertura se acerca mas a Sasuke y tomándole de su mano lo presiona con tal fuerza que le obliga soltar la espada.

Naruto en ese momento había aparecido detrás del agresor de su compañero.

- no es asi?...Sasuke…- con su otra mano lo tomo del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo.

En lo vio, al atacarle por sorpresa no vio su rostro con claridad pero al escuchar esas palabras el joven Uchiha levanto la mirada, ese rostro, no podía estar equivocado.

- Tu…- dijo con rabia mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el inminente dolor al ser estrangulado asombrosamente con una sola mano.

- Uchiha..Itachi…- susurro mientras se quedaba inmóvil de la impotencia. – tu deberias estar muerto…él te mato.

- Oh…como has crecido Naruto-kun..- dijo Itachi al voltear levemente la mirada para luego arrojar el cuerpo de su hermano menor contra el rubio.

Naruto enterró la hoja de su espada en el suelo y extendió los brazos para recibir el cuerpo de su compañero.

- Itachi…- miro a los ojos de su hermano, lucían sin vida- como es posible?. Tus ojos…

- Es verdad…apenas puedo ver…pero otra ves tengo la oportunidad de tomar lo que es mió. –dijo acercándose a su hermano, aun podía recordar ese momento cuando ambos estaban exhaustos y Sasuke retrocedía con temor de él, esta ves no había escapatoria.- mis ojos…- extendiendo su brazo hacia Sasuke.

Naruto tomaba su espada de nuevo y señalando a su agresor indicándole que no se acercara, pero en ese momento Sasuke movió a un lado la hoja de la espada del rubio y poniéndose en pie tomo la palabra.

- Nunca pensé que tendría el placer…-levantando la mirada y activando su Sharingan- de matarte nuevamente.

Así fue como se han unen nuevamente sus caminos. Sasuke frente a su hermano mayor se miraban a poca distancia mientras que el menor de los hermanos levantaba su espada y esta empezaba a emanar descargas de electricidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Frente a frente nuevamente Sasuke mira a su hermano con ira mientras que su compañero se levanta con cuidado y retrocede unos pasos.

- Lo vas a hacer? – mira a Sasuke y retrocede otro paso mas.

El joven Uchiha asiente con la cabeza mientras que las descargas de electricidad empiezan a correr por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke posa su mirada en el pecho de su hermano y apunta la punta de la espada hacia el mismo.

- Necesito espacio…- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa casi demencial.

Naruto salto hacia atrás y estaba alerta a cualquier percance mirando hacia todos lados.

- Empecemos…- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sonriendo mientras sacaba un kunai.  
_Sea lo que sea que este planeando no debo permitir que me toque, sin mis ojos no puedo invocar a Susano o el Amateratsu_. – pensaba.

- Shu Rai Satsu…- fue lo ultimo, como un susurro el cual llego a los oídos de Itachi quien se quedo inmóvil al ver como su hermano desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

- Donde? – sumamente impresionado por la velocidad de su hermano. De repente su sorpresa se hizo mas grande ya que su cuerpo estaba estampado al muro, no se podía mover su pecho estaba atravesado por una espada y su hermano era quien la empuñaba.  
_Que velocidad tan impresionante.- _pensaba mientras miraba a Sasuke inmóvil quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Jamás te daría el placer de morir tan rápido y de forma tan sutil. – le miraba a los ojos mientras Itachi sonreía al igual que él. – esto es entre tu y yo…

- …estaba ves será la ultima vez.- decía mientras Sasuke retiraba la espada de su pecho.- Tienes toda mi atención Sasuke..-le mitraba con atención mientras se acercaba a su hermano como si no tuviera herida alguna.

- Justo lo que quería…- dijo Sasuke mientras veía como su hermano desaparecía en una nube de humo, un bunshin. El moreno continuaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, giro la mirada lentamente confirmando que su hermano estaba ileso y atrás de él.

Mientras Naruto se quedaba quieto mirando atentamente su alrededor hasta que apareció otra persona.

- Nos volvemos a ver…- dijo una voz sombría mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la espalda del rubio el cual al ver quien era y lo cerca que estaba de el sin que se diera cuenta se quedo frió.

--  
En Konoha en una habitación debajo de la torre del Hokage. Alli se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune las cuales estaban en compañía de 2 ANBU los cuales habían traído los cuerpos de los Akatsuki.

- Que sucede? Hace dias que me dieron los resultados de la autopsia.

- Eso es verdad Tsunade-sama pero algo ha cambiado en los cuerpos- dijo explicándole un ANBU.

- Explícate...- dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos.

- Esto…- dijo el otro ANBU mientras abría las bolsas negras las cuales hace un momento estaban en la morgue de Konoha.

- Dios mió…- dijo Shizune de la sorpresa al ver que los cuerpos estaban destrozados, mutilados y quemados.

- Los cuerpos han cambiado…- Dijo Tsunade al ver que los rostros no eran los de Pein y Kisame sino de otros individuos.- Eso es… – señalando el pecho de una de las victimas.

- No pudimos identificarlos antes que los cuerpos cambiaran.

Tsunade salio corriendo de la habitación y Shizune tras ella con desesperación, las ideas de la Hokage no estaban claras pero su temor era muy grande.

- Llama al equipo de Gai… el resto de unidades que entren en alerta máxima. _Maldición, no estaba solo…Naruto, Sasuke, Sai…tienen que huir._

--

Sai estaba en el bosque siguiendo a uno de los Akatsuki cuando de repente perdió su rastro, el joven miraba a todos lados sin ver lograr ubicarlo, simplemente había desaparecido. En ese momento fue cuando sintió una mirada penetrante, con miedo logro levantar la mirada para confirmar sus dudas. Desde lo alto de un árbol estaba él, lo miraba con atención. Sai incitado por el miedo saco su pergamino y dibujo rápidamente 3 halcones y 5 leones los cuales fueron a atacar a su presa.

--

Naruto se movió rápidamente hacia delante tratando de hacer mas grande la distancia entre su enemigo. Estaba confirmado, Itachi no estaba solo y no podía ser peor su suerte.

- Pein…- susurro el rubio mientras se sacaba la mascara ANBU, mostrando su rostro de ira. Allí estaba, frente a él, el hombre que mato a su maestro y padrino. Tal ves Pein era la persona quien Naruto mas odiaba. Su ira pudo mas que los años que había entrenado para dominar a la bestia que había dentro de él.

- Esos ojos…Naruto…Tu que posees la criatura mas poderosa de la existencia…porque tenia que acabar esto así ?- decía sin demostrar emoción alguna solo miraba al rubio como si fuera un objeto mas.

- como te atreves…tu…tu mataste a la única familia que tenia…- decía el rubio mientras perdía el control de si, sus ojos se volvían rojos y las marcas de su rostro se hacían mas notorias.

- Te refieres a Jiraiya…vaya…a veces me pregunto , cual será su mejor discípulo?...- miro con una mirada gélida al rubio.

Naruto estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, su cuerpo estaba empezando a ser consumido por el chakra rojo, Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado con Itachi el cual estaba lanzando ataques de elemento fuego a Sasuke quien evitaba fácilmente. Si no fuera por esas palabras…

- Lastima que ahora lo que esta al frente de mi no es mas que una bestia sin control…- dijo Pein sin intención de provocarlo, simplemente alimentando su ego.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del rubio, en ese momento Naruto recordó como por no controlarse a si mismo y dejar que ese poder ilimitado lo domine lastimo como a su maestro como a su amada Sakura. Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y el chakra del zorro retrocedía hasta desaparecer.

- Ahora si esto será interesante. – dijo Pein al ver el control de si mismo.

- Debo agradecértelo… esta ves será entre tu y yo…prepárate…- dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Pein y extendía el brazo derecho para hacer un rassengan.

- Ya veo – dijo mientras que se ponía en guardia y acercaba un paso con su pierna derecha. _Ya puede hacer el rassengan sin necesidad de un bunshin_

Mientras tanto Itachi y Sasuke estaban intercambiando técnicas de fuego, hasta que Itachi decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos acercándose a una velocidad impresionante a Sasuke y tomándole la mano con la que empuñaba a Chokuto con la mano izquierda mientras que le tomaba de la otra mano con la derecha.

- Tonto hermano menor…- Antes de que Sasuke reaccionara Itachi miro a los ojos a Sasuke. _A poca distancia no le puedes sacar provecho a tu gran velocidad._

- Maldición…- moviendo la muñeca un poco paso una leve descarga por la hoja de su espada haciendo un leve corte en su brazo, una línea de sangre corría lentamente sobre uno de los sellos que tenia en su brazo. _Usara un genjutsu._

En ese instante Sasuke estaba dentro de un genjutsu, el sabia que era muy difícil salir de las ilusiones de su hermano, aunque confiado de que no usaría Tsukiyomi había tomando una precaución. Dentro de la ilusión Itachi estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello con un kunai. Mientras en el mundo real Sasuke lograba posar la hoja de su espada sobre su pie y se escucho un susurro muy leve de sus labios.  
"tecnica de invocación"

En ese momento apareció una pequeña serpiente blanca la cual le mordió el cuello sacándolo de la ilusión. Itachi se quedo inmóvil, Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos e invoco a 3 serpientes blancas mas grandes q las otras las cuales aprisionaron las piernas de su hermano mayor y le mordían las piernas.

- Sasuke…- susurro Itachi mientras estaba atrapado. Por alguna razón estaba inmóvil, no se podía mover ni los brazos ni la cabeza.

- Estas serpientes tienen un veneno paralizante en sus colmillos, ahora esta corriendo por tus venas.- dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba su mano y empezaba a cargar suficiente chakra para travesarlo con el Chidori.

Mientras Sasuke posaba la mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermano y retrocedía su brazo derecho para atravesar el corazón de su Itachi, sintió algo raro, algo no estaba bien había sido demasiado fácil, en ese momento ve como un kunai salía del estomago de su hermano el cual era sostenido por una mano con un anillo. Una ilusión supuso el joven Uchiha pero cuando sintió como la punta del kunai atravesaba su piel y entraba en su estomago se dio cuenta que ese dolor no era ninguna ilusión. Ágilmente se movió intentando que la herida no fuera mas profunda, para su buena suerte tuvo éxito.

- El Tsukiyomi…- decía mientras la energía de su brazo se desvanecía y posaba su mano en la herida y retrocedía.

- No Sasuke…- decía Itachi mientras se empezaba a desmoronar descubriendo su verdadero cuerpo el cual se encontraba con el kunai que lo acababa de lastimar.

- Un clon de tierra…- decía con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. _Entonces ese genjutsu solo era una distracción para hacer el cambio. Lo he subestimado MALDICION!_

Itachi se acercaba a Sasuke mientras aprovechaba que una de sus manos se encontraba cubriendo la herida, se inclino un poco y su objetivo era el brazo donde estaba el sello de invocación de Sasuke, para su desgracia no se dio cuenta que las 2 serpientes aun seguían allí y se colocaron entre los hermanos, Itachi corto la cabeza de una pero la otra le escupió un liquido a los ojos, Itachi por instinto levanto sus dos brazos para proteger sus preciados ojos y sus ropas empezaron a quemarse, inmediatamente se saco el traje con las nubes rojas y con ira miro sus brazos los cuales tenían leves quemaduras.

- No debo darme por vencedor…- pensaba mientras veía las quemaduras y que aun una serpiente se quedaba protegiendo a su maestro, él cual ya se encontraba de pie pensando en otra manera de acaba con su vida.- _Has mejorado mucho…Sasuke._

--

Naruto se encontraba a punto de asestarle el rasengan a el cuerpo de Pein cuando este retrocede e invoca a una criatura ya conocida por el rubio, era la misma con la que lucho contra Jiraiya. Naruto siguió corriendo directamente hacia Pein sin preocuparse que estaba al medio.

- Es que esta loco? – decía con la misma expresión sin emociones mientras veía al chico como corría contra esa enorme bestia con esa pequeña bola de energía.

- Aparátate de mi camino!! – dijo el rubi cuando en ese momento la pequeña bola de energía empezó a girar mas rápido y se hizo mas grande aun, se empezó a oír como el viento corria a gran velocidad cerca de la mano de Naruto. –FUTON SHIRUKEN RASENGAN! -

Pein miro en silencio como su criatura era atravesada y empezaba a desintegrarse mientras el rubio avanzaba directamente a él, Pein ya conocía esa tecnica, Zetsu le había informado que era inestable y duraba unos pocos segundos pero no se podía confiar , su rival había demostrado haber mejorado notablemente en sus técnicas y control de chakra, aun así en ese instante el no podía esquivar esa enorme espera de energía. Opto por lanzarle un kunai al rostro para que cerrara los ojos, funciono. Pein hizo unos sellos con la mano y se empezó a sumergir en a tierra rápidamente mientras aparecía a unos metros atrás del rubio. En ese momento Naruto llego a donde antes estaba Pein algo irritado al no haber conseguido darle. El Futon Shuriken Rasengan se había desvanecido.

- Entonces aun no esta perfeccionada…- dijo Pein mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de el rubio quien lo miraba a la distancia.

Naruto dio un salto y haciendo varios clones de sombra se dirigio a atacar a Pein. Mientras Sasuke estaba frente a Itachi.

- Bien continuemos… - dijo con energía y hizo unos sellos , a continuación invoco gran cantidad de serpientes los cuales rodearon a Itachi.

- Maldición…- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha. _Si es que mis ojos estuvieran bien…pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora, debo concentrarme sino Sasuke me matara. – _pensó mientras hizo el sello de una tecnica clásica de los Uchiha.- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! – haciendo una gran bola de fuego mientras giraba en el mismo lugar friendo a todas las serpientes, cuando ya había girado 360 grados se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke estaba frente suyo y le tomo los hombros.

-Chidori Nagashi! – dijo mientras empezaba a lastimar el cuerpo de su hermano con una gran descarga, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que Itachi resistía el dolor que ocasiono la tecnica para seguir cerca de él.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y su cuerpo ya maltratado por las tecnicas de su hermano menor tomo con fuerza de su muñeca y jalando el cuerpo de Sasuke le propino una fuerte patada en el pecho rompiéndole varias costilla, sin prestar emocion alguna al ver que su hermano escupía sangre. Aun con ese daño no lo solto de la muñeca , en ese momento fue cuando Sasuke recupero el equilibrio y lo alejo de él con el Chodori Nagashi.

- Ya no puedo acercarme…a corta distancia también es muy peligroso…- decía mientras hacia un conjunto de sellos y crea un clon de sombras el cual rodea a Sasuke.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento o a cada paso que daba el clon de Itachi el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionaba despidiendo cargas de electricidad como advertencia.

Mientras Naruto se encontraba peleando con Pein, el cual fácilmente con golpes muy rápidos hacia desaparecer a los bunshin.

Pein en ese momento invoco a varios cuerpos los cuales poseían en sus ojos el rinegan los cuales fueron en contra de Naruto. Al comienzo el rubio podía bloquear y contraatacar, pero eran en total 5 cuerpos, le era muy difícil prestarle atención a todos, así que en muchas ocasiones Naruto fallaba y recibía golpes, hasta que uno de los 2 clones le lanzan una patada voladora hacia su rostro, el rubio levanta los brazos en posición de defensa pero deja descubierto su abdomen, en ese momento Pein se acerca a toda velocidad y le da un terrible golpe rompiéndole una que otra costilla haciendo que nuestro héroe caiga al suelo con una expresión de dolor y falta de aire.

- Acéptalo…sin el Kyubi no eres nada…- decía mientras miraba el cuerpo del rubio a sus pies. – nunca llegaras a nuestro nivel.- dijo mientras miraba a los dos Uchiha y luego fija la mirada en uno de sus cuerpos en especial a sus ojos. – El Sharingan.. El Rinegan…habilidades incomparables. – decía mientras miraba el cielo.

En ese momento empezó a llover. Las gotas de agua se desvanecían al tocar el cuerpo de Sasuke con el Chidori Nagashi mientras que el resto de los presentes eran cubiertos por la lluvia. Naruto con pena se lamentaba de no ser mas fuerte así fue cuando recordó que Yamato le había dicho que luchara por si mismo y no usara el Kyubi, pensó que seria muy fácil liberar el sello y acabar con todo pero que ganaría con eso, confirmar a todos que no era mas que una bestia. No, no podía permitir eso , no podía volver a lastimar a sus amigos fue en ese momento donde recordó lo que tenia en su espalda, su mochila… y adentro de ella esa agenda…ese viejo diario.

FLASH BACK

Naruto estaba mirando la piedra donde aparecen los nombres de los ninjas caídos en combate. Lo miraba con melancolía , en ese momento apareció una figura conocida.

- Así que Yondaime Hokage era mi padre…- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la roca.

- Naruto estoy seguro que Minato-sensei tenia una razón para encerrar al zorro dentro de ti.- dijo Kakashi preocupado por su alumno.

- Da igual ahora, el ya no esta aquí…- bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar llorar.- quisiera que estuviera aquí…no para reprocharle sino para que se sintiera orgulloso de mi…

Kakashi poso su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y con afecto acaricio sus cabellos.

- Naruto…debes saber que tu padre y tu madre te amaron hasta el ultimo momento…-dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño y gastado diario.- esto lo debes tener tu.

- Que es esto? – dijo tomándolo muy extrañado y tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

- Le perteneció a tu padre. Es el diario del Cuarto – dijo mientras le sonreía. – Su legado esta en ese diario.

En ese momento Naruto se quedo mirando a su sensei, tomo el libro y lo abrió allí mismo. El rubio miraba con atención cada hoja, donde indicaban tecnicas y en otras eran notas personales donde describía cada día, se emociono al leer como su padre describía a su madre, incluso soltó una leve risa al ver los problemas que le daba al tener la misma personalidad de su hijo. Así estuvo horas, hasta que llego la noche y solo le iluminaba la luna. Kakashi lo había dejado solo para que leyera con calma. Así fue hasta que Naruto llego a la última hoja escrita donde describían un día tranquilo hasta que sonó la alarma, eso fue hace ya varios años, cuando el zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea. Naruto empezó a llorar de la nada pero cuando vio que a la siguiente hoja había una nota dedicada para él no pudo contenerlo. Hecho a llorar como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando la soledad lo poseía en esa vieja y oscura habitación. Volvió a leerla en voz alta.

" Naruto mi querido y pequeño hijo, la tristeza posee mi corazón al saber que no podré estar contigo, ya han pasado unas horas desde que nuestra aldea ha sido atacada por una terrible bestia, no encuentro otra salida, mi pequeño niño, tal ves nunca me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero en ti recae el futuro de la aldea, se fuerte. Ahora mismo te veo en tu cuna y lloro al saber que cosas que te depararan, muy pronto en mis brazos me acompañaras a lo que será mi ultima noche con vida, me gustaría ir al lugar donde esta tu madre y ruego que con quien haré un pacto me cumpla esa ultima voluntad. Mi querido hijo, esta noche te convertirás en leyenda y quiero que sepas que desde la primera ves que te tuve en mis brazos nunca estuve mas orgulloso. Se que harás cosas grandiosas y llevaras contigo la flama de la aldea, la esperanza de nuestra tierra y un futuro donde haya paz. Quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos desde que naciste. Ahora estarás al cuidado de esta villa, confió en Sandaime y Jiraiya será tu protector.

Se el ninja mas grande que haya existido…Uzumaki Naruto…Mi hijo

Namikaze Minato"

Naruto podía ver rastros de lagrimas en el viejo papel, en el cual el ahora depositaba las suyas.

- Papá…- decía entre lagrimas y sollozos. – Lo prometo , protegeré esta villa la cual amaste tanto y a la gente que habita en ella. – miro al cielo y sonrió al ver un hermoso amanecer sabiendo que en algún lado sus padres miraban sus acciones.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento la Naruto tenia la misma sonrisa que ese dia.

- Nunca podrás llegar a nuestro nivel.- decía Pein al ver al rubio en la lluvia.

No muy lejos Sasuke se reía levemente al escuchar las palabras del supuesto elegido.

_**Naruto Main Theme – Toshiro MasudaNaruto OST**_

- Que equivocado estas…- dijo con una sonrisa el joven Uchiha.

Itachi solo podía observarlo, nunca había visto a su hermano con una expresión tan sincera y llena de alegría , no , no era eso. Era confianza, amistad , fraternidad.

- No conoces a ese baka…- Miro al cielo y se podía observar como las nubes oscuras se dispersaban dejando que el sol volviera a iluminar el campo.

Pein digirió su atención a Sasuke al igual que Itachi miraba con sorpresa a su hermano.

- El es capas de superar a cualquier Uchiha…porque el tiene una fuerza que ninguno de nosotros tendrá jamás. –dijo mientras disfrutaba al ver que la luz del sol cubría su rostro y el de su hermano. – es él que se convertirá en leyenda.

Las nubes había desaparecido, Naruto levanto la mirada al cielo. _"Mírame por favor…"_susurro el joven mientras la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro. Ahora miraba con determinación y fuerza a Pein.

- Tal ves no tenga una tecnica de línea de sangre…- dijo el rubio mientras saca un kunai- y que con eso…- sonreía mientras tomaba de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón otro kunai- tal ves no sea un genio como Neji o Sasuke…-tomaba 2 kunais mas los cuales colocaba entre sus dedos- y que…solo me tendre que esforzar el doble…el triple si es necesario.

Pein empezaba a perder la paciencia, quien era ese idiota para desafiar sus ideas.

- Para poder demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer…- dijo mientras lanzaba los kunais hacia los cuerpos de Pein.

- _Imposible somos muchos_ _mas_ – pensó confiado se acercaba.

- Hiraishin no Jutsu! – grito con energía, en ese instante el cuerpo del rubio desapareció. Pein no se atrevió a dar otro paso, esa tecnica, era imposible que él.

Fue en ese momento donde Naruto aparecía frente a un cuerpo de Pein a gran velocidad, tomaba en sus manos nuevamente uno por uno los kunais que habia lanzado acabando con cada cuerpo de Pein, cortándoles el cuello, dejando el kunai en su pecho y girándolo, cada uno un movimiento mas letal que el otro. Solo habían pasado 1 segundo y los los 5 cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo desangrándose y moviéndose levemente agonizando. Naruto había aparecido frente a Pein, a escasos centímetros de él, con esa sonrisa de confianza.

-…es lo que debe hacer él próximo Hokage…- miraba desafiante hacia Pein quien miraba en silencio.

-_ Igual que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha_ – pensaba Pein al ver como el joven había conseguido realizar esa tecnica, viendo que su apariencia era muy similar también.

- Los protegeré a todos… - dijo el rubio con una expresión seria.

La batalla ha comenzado.

Shu Rai Satsu (Lightning-quick assassination) , tecnica que consiste en una estocada a alta velocidad en conjunto de el Chidori Nagashi

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) , es la tecnica del 4to Hokage, consiste en la tele transportarse a donde quiera.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Sasuke e Itachi estaban ya agotados. Itachi en ese momento poso su mano derecha en su rostro. Si pudiera usar sus ojos ya abria acabado con todo esto. Su hermano habia mejorado mucho y aun no sabia cual era sus limites.

- _Aun no utiliza el sello maldito_- pensaba el mayor. – Ahora entiendo como fuiste capas de acabar con Orochimaru.

Sasuke dio saltos hacia atrás para hacer distancia entre él y su hermano, en ese momento hizo un sello el cual Itachi reconoció con gran facilidad, como olvidar ese momento, el mayor de los hermanos corrió lo mas rápido que pudo contra el para arremeterlo con un kunai, Sasuke ya estaba levantando la mirada al cielo acercando su mano a sus labios.

- No te lo dejare tan fácil- ya cerca de su hermano Itachi intenta cortarle el cuello pero Sasuke logra evadirlo pero pausando su tecnica. Itachi toma otros kunais y los arroja clavándolos en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

- Parece que no te gusto la ultima ves esta tecnica. – dijo el joven uchiha con una sonrisa.

- Kirin…no es algo agradable de recordar…- decía el mayor de los hermanos.

- Bueno por suerte ya había previsto esto- dijo bajando la mirada, mientras de su cuerpo empezó a salir de nuevo descargas eléctricas.

- Chidori Nagashi…no…hay algo diferente...- Itachi empezaba a mirar con atención el cuerpo de su hermano.- no…- miro alrededor, el ambiente se sentía la estática fue entonces cuando miro hacia arriba, sus temores eran confirmados.

-Raiton: Arashiyose – dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano con una risa casi diabólica, las nubes del cielo empezaban a oscurecerse. Empezó a llover en grandes cantidades.

- Maldición – Itachi veía como sus ropas se mojaban, empezó a correr en lado contrario a Sasuke- _Debo salir de esta lluvia_.- pensaba mientras corría.

- El agua, como conductor de electricidad me permitirá atravesar objetos que antes no podia, un ejemplo…tu cabeza… - pensaba Sasuke mientras que salía a cazar a su hermano a gran velocidad mientras empuñaba a Chokuto.

Itachi seguía corriendo, eran tan rápido como Sasuke pero las circunstancias no estaban a su favor , el Chidori de por si era una tecnica letal, no esa era su preocupación, si era impactado por el Kirin seria su fin. Sasuke aun no podía alcanzarlo, así que decidió aprovechar al máximo su estrategia.

- Chidori Nagashi!! …- dijo Sasuke mientras soltaba esas letales descargas, las cuales se expandían por las gotas de lluvia y llegaban a alcanzar a Itachi.

- AH!!- Las descargas alcanzaron a Itachi, callo al suelo, pero este se levanto rápidamente. Se quedo mirando a Sasuke- _Parece que se le esta acabando el Chakra...no ha podido acabar conmigo_.- pensaba mientras se fijaba en sus extremidades por las cuales pasaban el Chidori Nagashi en la ropa mojada. – Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás…- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y lo dejaba caer de sus manos el cal se clava en el suelo.

- No puedes escapar, el Chidori Nagashi no te dejara moverte con libertad. – decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano.- No te preocupes…yo no quiero tus ojos.

- Tonto hermano menor..,- Aprovecha que se haya acercado a el y le golpea en el mismo lugar donde hace un rato le había roto las costillas, Sasuke aguanto el dolor y con dificultad se mantenía en pie.

- Co..como? – decía Sasuke impresionado mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor – No deberías poder moverte…- decía mientras observaba como su hermano mayor se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado.

- Sasuke…- decía mientras se acercaba mientras tomaba a Chokuto y posaba el filo de la hoja en el hombro de su hermano.- Cual es el símbolo de nuestra familia? … - miraba con frialdad a su hermano. – debes darle fuerza al fuego…- decía mientras por su cuerpo pasaba una fuerte brisa de viento el cual secaba su ropa y no dejaba que la lluvia tocara su cuerpo.

- Futon…- susurro Sasuke mientras en su mente recordaba el logo de la familia Uchiha, el abanico, el siempre pensó que su familia se caracterizaba por dominar el katon, pero tenia lógica lo que decía su hermano.

- Se acabo…- Itachi empezó a inyectar chakra con el elemento viento, la hoja de la espada era cubierta por un aura color turquesa .El mayor empezó

a bajar lentamente su brazo cortando el cuerpo de Sasuke como si fuera papel.

Sasuke al sentir la hoja dio un terrible grito de dolor, Itachi saco la espada de su cuerpo y lo miraba se alejo, cerro los ojos y susurro algo, luego lanzo lejos a Chokuto.

- No te lo dejare tan facil…- decia Sasuke mientras se levantaba y liberaba el sello del cielo en su cuerpo. Itachi solo lo miraba esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba a lo lejos como su amigo se encontraba en problemas pero no podía ir simplemente y ayudarlo, Pein estaba frente a él,

- Terminare con esto rápido…- dice el rubio mientras moviendo su brazo trata de cortar el rostro de Pein pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

- _Este chico ha podido hacer esa tecnica tan avanzada…empiezo a pensar que no sera facil_ – pensaba Pein mientras evitaba cada ataque del rubio.

Naruto junto sus manos rápidamente y creo 3 clones de los cuales uno salto dando una patada descendente la cual Pein detuvo con sus dos brazos juntándolos, luego lo tomo del cuello y lo estranguló rápidamente, el segundo clon dio una barrida y le dio en las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, antes que Pein cayera al suelo, el clon que le dio en las piernas desaparecía en un puf, Naruto tomaba a el tercer clon de la mano y este se convertía en un Shuriken muy grande el cual lanzo contra Pein. El Akatasuki se dio cuenta del peligro , cuando callo de rodillas se recostó complemente en el piso evitando el Shuriken.

- Me estas subestimando…- decía confiado pero de repente sintio algo…una linea de sangre corria por sus labios. – que demonios …? – dijo mientras volteaba a mirar uno de los clones de Naruto atrás de el a distancia, bajo la mirada un poco y vio como un enorme Shuriken estaba atravesando su espalda. – Pein escupió sangre y cayo de rodillas. Había olvidado a un bunshin? no, ese era el original ,se había teletransportado este tomo en el aire el bunshin que hizo el henge y se lo ha devuelto.

El shuriken en su espalda desapareció en un puf, pero la herida seguía alli, Pein se levanto limpiándose la sangre.

- Maldito!! – gritaba de ira cuando con la sangre en su mano derecha, hizo unos sellos y lo pego a la tierra , de repente fueron invocados 3 cuerpos mas los cuales estaban encapuchados.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, uso la tecnica de su padre para acabar instantemente con los cuerpos que estaban a los extremos. Estaba a punto de terminar con el del centro cuando este levanto la mirada y la luz pudo iluminar su rostro.

- No…- el rubio se detuvo al instante antes de que su kunai atravesara el rostro. Muy confuso y lleno de ira retrocedía paso a paso lentamente. – NO!!

El cuerpo empezaba a acercase a Naruto mientras posaba sus manos en su capucha, deslizándolo hacia atrás lentamente descubriendo un largo y blanco cabello.

- Estoy arto de ti…veamos como se cumple la leyenda cuando uno de sus alumnos acaba de nuevo con él- decía Pein mientras sacaba una espada muy larga, era una katana muy extraña, la hoja no tenia filo. – Veamos si puedes vencer a nuestro maestro…

"….Jiraya"

Raiton: Arashiyose (Lightning style: Storm Summoning) , Sasuke usa el elemento rayo para generar una fuerte carga estática en el ambiente generando una tormenta, creando un ambiente favorable para sus jutsus eléctricos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Allí estaba, su maestro frente a él, Naruto era conciente que ese no era Ero-senin, pero aun así, ver su rostro le causo una gran confusión, en su puño un kunai, el rubio levanto la mirada para ver al que fue parte de su vida, su familia, pero para sorpresa el viejo de cabellos blancos con una expresión triste levantaba un brazo y en la palma de la mano empezaba a generar una esfera de energía.

- Rasengan.- dijo el sanin mientras arremetía contra Naruto, el cual pudo eludir solo usando el Hirashin no jutsu.

- Maldición…- susurro nuestro héroe, con ira era incapaz de lastimarlo,- _porque? Porque tiene que pasar esto? Aunque se que solo es su cuerpo, no puedo lastimarlo…-_ fue cuando sus pensamientos fueron pausados por el puño del viejo en su estomago quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

- Muy lento…- salía una frase de los labios del viejo mientras a su lado se acercaba Pein quien tomaba de los cabellos al rubio.

- "Levántate…esto aun no acaba" – se escuchaba la voz de Pein y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo, como un susurro el cual atormentaba al rubio. Esta ves Jiraiya dirigió su puño a la mejilla de su alumno quien del impacto cayo hacia un lado herido.

- Demonios…- decía Naruto mientras Pein y su maestro lo miraban inerte en el suelo.- Como te atreves usarlo…- decía con ira mientras el usuario del Rinegan posaba su pie en su cabeza.

- Yo haré lo que sea necesario…para tomar control de este mundo…- presiona la cabeza del rubio contra el suelo. – y no hay nada que puedas hacer…

- "Eres débil…" – salía de sus labios al mismo tiempo lastimando aun mas al rubio quien empezaba a llorar.

- Basta…- con lágrimas en sus ojos, esas palabras lo atormentaban. Siempre , desde pequeño era rechazado por todos, aun cuando lograba hacer alguna amistad, cuando atardecía, los niños regresaban con sus padres a su hogar, quedando el solo, Naruto podía recordar cuantas veces caminaba solo por las calles de Konoha, llegaba a casa y esta estaba con graffiti en las paredes. "MUERE MONSTRO" "VETE DE PUEBLO" "BESTIA". Algunas veces solo aguantaba las lágrimas y volvía a limpiar las paredes y arreglar las cosas que con odio personal del pueblo había hecho.

- Deja de llorar…pronto todo acabara…- decía Pein mientras tomaba su espalda y de esta empezaba a fluir chakra, y esta a punto de atravesar el cuerpo de Naruto, este posa su codo en el suelo y moviendo sus piernas , mientras posaba ahora sus manos en la tierra para dar una patada al mismo tiempo en el pecho de ambos contrincantes.

- Basta…deja de usarlo…deja a Jiraiya descansar en paz!! – dijo mientras generaba un rasengan, el viejo ermitaño también hacia lo mismo y ambas bolas de energía se impactaban haciendo que ambas se desvanecieran no sin antes hacer que sus cuerpos salgan disparados en direcciones contrarias.

- Chō Ōdama Rasengan!! – dijo Jiraiya mientras formaba un rasengan gigantesco.

- Maldición, no podré hacer esto solo…- rozaba sus labios en los cuales había sangre con su dedo pulgar y luego de hacer unos sellos- Kuchiyose no jutsu!! – al decir esto, una explosión de humo apareció la cual al dispersarse descubrió la presencia de una rana de gran tamaño, unas dos veces mas grande que Naruto llevaba un chaleco y guantes negros, un enorme kunai que iba de acuerdo a su tamaño – Gamakishi!!, sus piernas!

- SI! – dijo mientras clavaba el kunai en la tierra y posaba las patas delanteras en el suelo, abrió la boca y saco la lengua con la cual tomaba de ambas piernas de Jiraiya, juntándolas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

El viejo ermitaño al perder el equilibrio hizo que se desvaneciera la gran bola de energía, junto sus manos y hizo un conjunto de sellos.

- Doton: Yomi Numa!! – dijo mientras que un pantano se empezaba a formar debajo de sus pies, de la sorpresa Gamakichi soltó las piernas del ermitaño y este salto sobre una piedra mientras veia como el rubio y su compañero se hundían.

- Rayos – dijo Naruto mientras juntaba sus manos mientras se subía a la cabeza de Gamakishi intentando no pisar el pantano. Creo un bunshin, el clon de sombras también unió sus manos pero estaba ves hizo un Henge. – Rápido!!

- Date prisa que nos hundimos! – decía Gamakishi mientras intentaba liberar sus patas del pantano.

Naruto tomo a su bunshin el cual se había convertido en un shuriken algo grande, con agilidad lo lanzo lo mas lejos posible hasta que callo fuera del pantano. En ese mismo instante se deshizo el henge y el bunshin.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu!! – dijo el bunshin mientras hacia aparecer decenas de Narutos los cuales haciendo una gran cadena sacando a el rubio y a el gran sapo del pantano.

- Esto va a estar dificil- decía el sapo a quien lo invoco.

- Eso ya lo se...- decia el shinobi mientras hacia desaparecer sus jutsus y se quedaba mirando a su agresor. - Pero debo acabar con esto de una vez...

En ese momento Jiraiya empezó a hacer sellos con las manos los cuales Naruto reconoció al instante. El viejo ermitaño coloco una de sus manos frene a su boca.

- Tecnica de Fuego…- dijo mientras empezaba a moverá a un lado de donde apuntaba su maestro, pero el viejo lo seguía con la mirada esperando una oportunidad. – _no puedo usar ninguna de mis técnicas de viento….- _pensaba el joven cuando miro a Gamakishi, sus miradas se cruzaron y el rubio sonrio y se detuvo.

- Katon Hokatsu no Jutsu! – dijo esto el ermitaño y lanzo una gigantesca bola de fuego hacia nuestros héroes, pero hay algo con lo que no contaba. Naruto y Gamakishi estaban en una posición algo extraña, Gamakishi estaba atrás de Naruto con sus manos unidas y Naruto estaba haciendo rápidamente unos sellos.

- Sabes lo que haces?? – pregunto el sapo.

- Tenemos otra opcion? – dijo mientras culminaba el sello y Gamakishi, posaba sus patas y de su boca salía una gran cantidad de agua disparada.– SUITON HAHONRYU

Naruto frente a el gran sapo se pudo en cuclillas, levanto el brazo al mismo nivel de la boca del su compañero y genero un Rassengan. – GUFUU SUIKA NO JUTSU!

- Impresionante – dijo Pein mientras veia como una gran huracán de agua presión acababa con la bola de fuego y hizo retroceder a Pein y a Jiraiya.

Naruto saco un pergamino, lo abrió y paso su sangre por el rollo, luego lo volvió a cerrar. El joven empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos, mientras lo hacia recordaba cada momento que pasaba con su maestro, el entrenamiento cuando aprendió el rasengan, cuando buscaban a Tsunade, recuerda como en una noche el viejo le dijo lo enamorado que estaba de la godaime hokage, aunque este jamás fue correspondido. Cada momento el cual el rubio atesoraba era recordado con cada movimiento de sus manos que realizaba. Cuando compartieron una paleta de hielo. Era su familia, por desgracia no se entero que Jiraiya era su padrino hasta que falleció hasta que le hizo recordar que una noche el viejo le dijo algo melancólico.

"…el legado de Yondaime Hokage, el tesoro de Minato y Kishina… yo guiare sus pasos…"

Fue en ese momento donde Naruto dejo de hacer los sellos y miro a su maestro.

- Gracias…- susurro mientras salto sobre la cabeza de Gamakishi y poso en posición vertical el pergamino sobre la piel de su compañero. En el preciso instante en q el papel toco su piel, una espesa nube de humo se hizo presente, al dispersarse solo estaba él. Naruto estaba parado frente a Jiraiya, con su mascara ANBU en la mano izquierda y en la derecha una enorme lanza la cual tenia un color rojo y en la hoja la cual era algo grande estaban presente las marcas azules que llevaba en la piel Gamakishi. – Henge: Sennin no Yari.

Naruto arrojo a un lado su mascara y tomo con dos manos la lanza apuntando la hoja hacia su maestro. Se coloco en posición de combate, un segundo después el rubio desaparecía frente a sus ojos, ya se encontraba atrás de Jiraiya cuando el viejo hizo su tecnica defensiva con sus cabellos en los cuales se quedo incrustada la lanza. Naruto hace un leve movimiento de muñeca comprobando que no podía sacar la lanza, así que se teletransporta para aparecer 1 metro a distancia del viejo de cabello blanco.

- Katon…- decia el viejo mientras dirigia la mirada al kitsune, pero se detiene al ver como Naruto golpea el suelo con el extremo inferior de la lanza.

- Doton!! – dijo el joven mientras la tierra se empezaba a mover y se levantaban 3 muros a los lados y detrás del viejo. – esto se acaba-ttebayo!! – dice el joven mientras ágilmente levanta la lanza y lo toma del medio de esta para darle una estocada.

- Te olvidas de mi? – dijo Pein mientras era el quien se dirigia a el cuerpo del rubio con intención de atravesarlo con su espada.

- Claro que no…- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y usaba la tecnica para desplazarse rápidamente atrás de Pein.- Te tengo..- dijo triunfante pero el usuario del Rinnegan cambio la mano con la que empuñaba la espada para dar un ágil giro y poder bloquear la hoja de la lanza.

- Estos ojos…no son solo decoración…no me subestimes- decía Pein mientras miraba con seriedad a esos ojos azules los cuales sorprendentemente aun expresaban mucha confianza.

- Lo mismo digo…- sonríe mientras empuñaba con ambas manos y la lanza de repente paso algo que llamo la atención de Pein. Se podía oír un extraño sonido…viento?.

- Pero que diablos…- con sorpresa se fija que la hoja de la lanza empieza a hacer una cortar su espada lentamente.

- Esta no es un arma cualquiera…intensifica los elementos … y Gamakishi me ayuda con los que aun no domino…- decía el rubio mientras empujaba mas cortando la hoja poco a poco.

Pein no tenia otra opción que intensificar el flujo de chakra en su arma sino la lanza la cortaría como si fuera papel. Mientras hacia esto Jiraiya saltaba saliendo de la trampa de Naruto, en el aire hace un rasengan intentando darle esté.

- Rasengan!! – decía mientras se iba contra el rubio , forzándolo a retroceder y alejarse de Pein.

Así en ese momento Pein y Jiraiya sacaban cada uno un kunai y atacaban a Naruto quien bloqueaba con dificultad los ataques ya que ambos contrincantes eran de un alto nivel. Jiraiya en un movimiento apresurado trata de cortar su rostro pero Naruto levanta un poco la hoja de la lanza defendiendo, para su mala suerte Pein aprovecha el descuido y incrusta el kunai en su pierna haciendo que el joven cierre un ojo del dolor. Jiraiya al ver su ojo cerrado, aprovecha el punto ciego temporal y da una gran patada contra sus costillas ya heridas.

- No tan rápido…- se escucho una voz, de la hoja afilada de la lanza se hacia visible un ojo. La lanza le dio una fuerte sacudida al cuerpo de Naruto el cual sin soltar su arma se mueve de tal forma que la lanza queda entre su cuerpo y la pierna del sanin protegiéndole.

- Gamakishi!! – dijo Naruto mientras paso la hoja por la tierra , de la hoja salio agua y con la tierra se hizo barro. Jiraiya se resbaló e iba a caer, Naruto arrojo la lanza hacia Pein, y esta hizo el Henge y volvió a ser Gamakishi quien con la lengua rodeo a Pein inmovilizándolo.

En ese mismo momento Naruto extendió el brazo y tomo de la mano de su maestro trayéndolo hacia el para que no cayera. El rubio tomo un kunai en su mano y lo coloco al nivel de su pecho. Lo abrazo y con lágrimas en sus ojos poso una mano en la espalda del viejo y empujándolo incrusto el kunai en su corazón.

- Nos volveremos a ver…- susurro mientras caía de rodillas junto a su querido maestro.

Lo recostó en el suelo mientras q con cuidado retiraba el arma de su pecho y posaba su mano sobre sus ojos para cerrarlos. Ahora dirigió su mirada a Pein quien enseguida se libero de la lengua y con la espalda lastimo una pata a Gamakishi. Enseguida y con ira en sus ojos fue a atacar al rubio quien no estaba prevenido y es herido en el hombro con la espada.

-AH!!- grita de dolor mientras trata de alejarse del cuerpo de su maestro. – Gamakishi, estas bien?! – mirando a su compañero preocupado.

- Lo estaré…- intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido.- Que no te toque …esa espada…- demasiado tarde Naruto empezaba a sentir adormecido su brazo y la sensación se expandía por su cuerpo.

- Maldición…- decía intentando esquivar los ataques de Pein , pero sus movimientos cada ves se hacían mas torpes. Para su desgracia tropeso y callo al suelo sobre sus manos, al girar sus miradas se cruzaron, el rinnegan, Pein estaba a punto de darle una estocada apuntando hacia su rostro.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo y Itachi a punto de darle el golpe final, el hermano mayor le mira en silencio.

- Porque no acabas conmigo de una vez? – decía el menor tirado en el suelo posando su mano en su herida.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo…eres débil…porque no usas el Tsukiyomi…o el Amateratsu…tu lo posees…- se preguntaba.

- Para quedar ciego como tu?...no gracias…no lo haré a tu manera…- lo miraba con odio.- no importaban tus razones no importa que es lo que dijo ese tipo. Tu mataste a todos…a nuestra familia!

- Cállate!!- su semblante cambio a ira, y lo tomaba del cuello. – demuéstrame tu fuerza…- miro a un lado y se fijo en el rubio en problema. – demuéstrame que tienes la capacidad de ayudar a los que aprecias.

En ese momento las nubles se volvieron cumulonimbos, y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke.

- Eso haré y te llevare conmigo…- dijo mientras levantaba su brazo en dirección al cielo mientras susurraba algo. – Kirin…

En ese momento cayo un rayo sobre ambos, pero había algo raro, Itachi lo miraba directamente a los ojos y pudo escuchar algo.

"….sálvalo…."

El rayo callo sobre ellos impactando y devastando una gran área, luego que se disipara el la tierra en el aire se podía ver como ambos aun estaban en pie, con sus miradas cruzadas.

- Pero como?...- dijo el menor de los Uchiha al ver que su mejor tecnica no había funcionado.

Fue en ese momento que se fijo en lo que había alrededor, Chokuto, y varios kunais se encontraban electrificados, estos recibieron la gran descarga de electricidad. Al ver esto Sasuke miro a su hermano quien tenia la mirada perdida mirando al cielo.

- Vete…- dijo Itachi sin apartar la mirada en las nubes las cuales se retiraban y dejaban ver el cielo, empezaba a anochecer.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer o decir. Solo salio corriendo a ayudar a Naruto y mas confuso que nunca. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, tenia que ayudar a su amigo, en ese momento su camino fue interrumpido por una persona.

EN KONOHA

Estaba la Hokage en su oficina frente a un grupo de ninjas, allí estaba Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Ten Ten, Lee y Shizune.

- Esto se ve feo, todos reunidos y Shikamaru en Suna…- decía el joven Akimichi.

- No seas pesimista- le respondía la rubia.

- Silencio, su misión es muy importante, tendrán que formar grupos y buscar a los Akatsukis, están en movimiento, aun no lo puedo creer…- dijo Tsunade.

- Pero si nosotros vimos como Naruto-kun acabo con el ultimo. – dijo Lee intrigado.

- Parece que no fue asi… pero donde esta Neji!!, ordene que todos estuvieran aquí presentes!!

En ese momento Ten Ten y Lee se miraron quedaron en silencio, luego ambos voltearon a ver a Hinata quien estaba a un rincón de la habitación con la cabeza baja.

- Naruto-kun…- susurro mientras se ponia su mascara ANBU.

En ese preciso momento se pudo oír como corría el viento y una rafaga de aire a presión impacto el cuerpo de Pein arrojándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos de Naruto.  
El rubio abrió los ojos y podía ver como una imagen conocida le daba la espalda. Su cabello era negro y largo, sus ropas eran blancas y su presencia imponía respeto.

- No dejare que mueras tan fácilmente…- dijo de una forma muy seria. – te están esperando en la villa…

- Neji…- susurro Naruto al ver como el joven prodigio de los Hyuga .

El joven jounin miraba a Pein quien se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa, sus miradas se cruzaron. Pein lo miraba con frialdad por haberle interrumpido mientras que Neji se ponía en posición de pelea, el Juken, golpe suave.

- Esto será interesante…- dijo muy serio mientras activaba el byakugan. – Empecemos...- dijo mientras movía extendía su brazo con gran agilidad contra Pein. - Hakke Kūshō!!

SUITON HAHONRYU – Destructive Torrent/Flood

GUFUU SUIKA NO JUTSU – Hurricane whirlpool

SENNIN NO YARI. – Lanza del ermitaño

HAKKE KUSHO - Palma de Aire Celestial


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

- Esto será interesante…- dijo muy serio mientras activaba el byakugan. – Empecemos...- dijo mientras movía extendía su brazo con gran agilidad contra Pein. - Hakke Kūshō!!

Pein evade con facilidad el ataque mientras que corria hacia Neji y le intenta darle un golpe en la cara con la mano derecha, pero Neji lo golpea bloquea con facilidad y le da en el hombro al usuario del rinnegan.

_- Asi que estes es el Juken…- _pensaba mientras se podia dar cuenta que sus conductos de chakra eran bloqueados. Con gran agilidad se coloca detrás del Hyuga y le da una patada en la espalda la cual Neji no puede evadir.

- Es muy rapido…- dijo Neji mientras empezaba a girar realizando el circulo de adivinación alejando a Pein con violencia.

En ese momento fue cuando Neji sabia que no podria vencerlo al ver como se paraba como si nada hubiera pasado. El Hyuga debia acabar pronto con esto, se acerco lo mas pronto posible a él y se quedo a una distancia minima.

- Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō – dijo antes de empezar a golpear todos los puntos de chakra, era tal la rapidez y efectividad de los impactos que Pein estaba inmóvil mientras recibía 128.

Al haber terminado de golpearlo, Pein cayo de rodillas y luego cae tirado. Neji estaba mirándolo detenidamente, no podía bajar la guardia con alguien tan peligroso. Se sorprendió al ver que Pein se levantaba, con esfuerzo, luego al ver su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

- _Aunque se levante, no puede usar su chakra, tengo la ventaja. – _pensaba Neji manteniendo la distancia de su enemigo. – Ahora atacare a sus puntos vitales..

Y asi fue Neji fue directamente a golpear su corazon pero Pein aun podia mover el cuerpo y empezo a luchar de igual a igual con Neji, el cual estaba sorprendido como podia esquivarlo tan fácilmente, fue en ese momento que presto atención, los cuerpos, de Pein estaban observando la pelea, y mucho peor, se estaban levantando.

- Naruto…pense que los habias matado! – grito mientras luchaba.

El rubio intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo aun seguía entumecido.

- Eso hice, pero como la ultima ves se vuelve a levantar, no le encuentro el sentido a esto…-en ese momento se acerco arrastrando a Gamakishi quien hizo de nuevo el Henge y con su forma de arma ayudaba a Naruto como apoyo.

Neji seguía luchando pero a la pelea se unieron los 2 cuerpos de Pein, mientras que los otros 3 se dirigian a atacar a Naruto. Uno de los cuerpos hizo una invocación de un Camaleón y se camuflo dentro de este. Neji con el byakugan logro verlo y darle una patada en la boca al animal haciendo que desaparesca y haciendo que caiga al suelo el cuerpo, pero se lograba levantar, los otros dos cuerpos usaron técnicas de agua y fuego pero el Hyuga los repelía con el Kaiten.

En cambio Naruto tenia mas problemas, no podía evadir los golpes, pero gracias a Gamakishi pudo detener a uno de los cuerpos ya que había invocado un pantano pequeño y lo sumergió hasta la cabeza.

- Maldición…no puedo matarlos…pero si se queda allí no me dará lata..- se decía a su mismo pero era interrumpido por los incesantes ataques de los otros dos cuerpos.

Naruto seguía peleando, uno de ellos le golpeó en el rostro, el rubio perdió el equilibrio, otro de sus cuerpos le dio una patada en la frente e hizo que su bandana cayera al suelo. Antes de darle una patada en la cara a el cuerpo que dio en la frente, tomo su bandana y la coloco en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Así continuaron peleando hasta que las espaldas de ambos jounin de la hoja se tocaron.

- No estamos en buena posición Naruto…- dijo el Hyuga.

- Lo se pero no tenemos otra opción…- dijo mientras golpeaba a un cuerpo en la cara y le entregaba la lanza a Neji para atravesar a otro, pero como siempre se volvían a levantar.

Mientras que el cuerpo principal de Pein veía como luchaban sus otros 5 cuerpos con detalle, analizando cada movimiento sobre una gran roca. Fue entonces cuando atrás de Pein se acerco alguien.

- Les dejo una simple tarea y ustedes no pueden hacerlas…- dijo acercandose.

- Recuerda que yo no recibo ordenes de ti…si es que no entiendes eso aunquesea trátame con mas respeto…- dijo Pein sin mirarlo.

- Oh disculpe "Dios"…después de todo no soy creyente…-dijo mientras se ponia al lado de Pein.

EN KONOHA

- Maldición, no importa, darle alcance a Neji, necesitamos traer a esos chicos de vuelta…- dijo muy preocupada. – no saben a lo que se enfrentan…

Fue cuando Naruto y Neji se fijaron quien estaba sobre la roca junto a Pein, levantaron la mirada, no había duda.

- Uchiha…- susurró el rubio que tenia frente a el un cuerpo y lo mantenía a distancia apuntándole con la hoja de la lanza.

- Madara…- dijo Neji mientras tomaba de ambas manos a un cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

Madara estaba mirándolos con el Sharingan mas evolucionado, se podía escuchar esa peculiar risita que era común en el mientras que en el brazo derecho llevaba a Sasuke y en el izquierdo a Sai.

- No dieron mucha pelea…o será que me he aprovechado en algún caso- dijo mirando a Sasuke inconciente. Arrojo ambos cuerpos donde los ninjas de Konoha , los cuales los recibieron Neji salto y sostuvo a Sai, mientras que Naruto se arrodillo y recibió el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Neji poso su mano sobre los hombros de ambos y los reanimo.

- Los vamos a necesitar chicos…- dijo el joven de cabello largo.

- Naruto…Neji…- respondió el Uchiha mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba con dificultad.

- Neji-san- dijo Sai mientras se levantaba y al verse rodeado sacaba un pergamino y su pincel. – vaya me gustaría que esto fuera una pesadilla…

- Maldición…parece que los hemos subestimado…nos han tomado el pelo, jamás murieron…ellos tres o quien sabe, tal ves los otros…- dijo el Uchiha.

- Esperemos que no sea asi…sino nuestra muerte sera mucho mas desagradable. – dijo Sai.

- No permitiré es…- dijo el rubio mientras capto la atención de sus tres compañeros.- Sasuke…

- En que piensas baka…- respondio mientras miraba a Madara y a Pein sobre la roca.

- Amateratsu…- susurro el poseedor del Kyubi- usa el Amateratsu…

Naruto sonrio mientras que sus amigos lo miraban confundidos.

- No puedo usar al Kyubi…no tendria sentido, pero si puedo usar esas llamas ya que antes las he visto…ademas tu tendras el control de ellas.

- Yo no domino el Amateratsu idiota…- dijo Sasuke mientras pensaba en su hermano, su reacción y lo que dijo. – Futon…Katon…- susurro. El joven Uchiha miro a su alrededor viendo el área que devastaría las llamas negras, algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos se acercaba su hermano quien se dirigia a sus dos compañeros.

- Hazlo! AHORA!! – grito el rubio a su compañero.

Nunca antes habia visto a Naruto asi, tan seguro, tan exaltado. Miro a su hermano, hace unos minutos le habia perdonado la vida, asi se sentia, que era lo que pasaba por su mente, ese era el Itachi que deseaba sus ojos, el Itachi que asesino a todo su clan. Recordó lo que Madara le habia dicho de su hermano. Levanto la mirada, queria verlo, buscar una respuesta, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron e Itachi le asintio con la cabeza. Eso fue todo, Sasuke no sabia porque pero sus ojos cambiaron, su Sharingan llego al nivel maximo, Mangekyō Sharingan.

- Amateratsu!! – dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba las llamas negras rodeando todo el área, en cuestión de segundos estaban dentro de un gran tornado negro.

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio. Sasuke cerro el ojo derecho y las llamas seguían alrededor de ellos. El joven uchiha regreso a tener los ojos negros, se le había agotado el chakra y se podía notar su cansancio.

- Es todo…discúlpenme, Neji, Sai, Naruto…pero todos moriremos aquí…

Sai y Neji sonrieron aceptando su destino hasta que el rubio quien no dejaba de mirar a los Akatsuki decidió voltear a mirar a sus amigos.

- Lamento decirte que no será así…- dijo el rubio juntando sus manos y creando tres bunshins. – Vayanse…

Los clones de sombra usaron el Hiraishin no Jutsu para colocarse detrás de Neji, Sai y Sasuke. Los tomaron de la cintura y desaparecieron.  
Seis imágenes aparecieron a un kilómetro del lugar, se podia ver la gran tormenta negra.

- Pero que diablos…- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba a uno de los clones del cuello y lo golpeaba, en el suelo el bunshin solo desaparecía en un puf al igual que los otros dos.

Dentro de la tormenta, los tres Akatsukis miraban con atención, Pein y Madara confundidos, que estaba pensando ese idiota. Pero Itachi solo lo miraba en silencio.

- Naruto-kun…- susurro- _ Eres digno hijo de tus padres Naruto-kun…Minato…Kushina..- _pensaba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

Naruto levanto la mano izquierda y empezó a generar un rasengan. En la mano derecha llevaba su arma a la cual le dio un giro y clavo la hoja en la tierra.

- Henge! – dijo y pareció Gamakishi.- amigo…podrías hacerme un favor?...

- No es necesario que me lo digas…- dijo mientras daba un gran salto y llegaba a donde estaba el cuerpo de Jiraiya. El gran sapo lo puso en su lomo y regreso donde Naruto. – promete que sobrevivirás…

- ………- el rubio no dijo nada, ni siquiera podía girar la mirada y ver a su amigo- puedo prometerte que lo intentare…- respondió dándole la espalda.

- Sakura se pondrá muy triste…- dijo Gamakishi.

-……..- otra ves se hizo presente el silencio mientras que apareció otro bunshin que tomaba de la pata a Gamakishi. – ella estará bien...- dicho esto volteo y le entrego su bandana, el bunshin tele transporto a Gamakishi junto a sus compañeros.

Naruto levanto el brazo y creo un Futon Rasengan gigantesco.

- Por favor llévalo junto a la vieja…- dijo el bunshin de Naruto.

- Eres un idiota!! Regresame alli!!, no puedes hacer esto!! – gritaba desesperado Sasuke.

- Teme…quien si no tu cuidaría de Sakura….- dijo el bunshin.

- Tu lo haras!! BAKA!! – grito con ira.

- Disculpa por no poder cumplir mi promesa Neji…- dijo la sombra mientras miraba a su compañero.

- Basta de promesas Naruto…hoy nos has salvado…a nosotros y a la villa. – dijo muy triste al ver que no pudo hacer nada. – No he podido hacer nada…

- Ya has cambiado el destino …- le sonrió.

- Naruto-kun…- dijo Sai secándose las lagrimas.

- Me alegra que hayas podido liberar tus sentimientos Sai – le mira con alegría- espero que dejes de molestar a Sakura-chan.

- Lo intentare…- ocultando su rostro con su brazo aun llorando.

El bunshin se acerco a ver el cuerpo de su maestro. Lo tomo en brazos , lo acostó en el suelo y se dirigio a Gamakishi.

- Descansa…- le toco la cabeza.

- Pero…- dijo Gamakishi pero en ese instante desapareció dejando caer la bandana que le había entregado.

En ese preciso instante Naruto empezaba a dominar con su rasengan las llamas negras haciendo que el tornado negro se empezara a cerrar y el Amateratsu se volviera mas violento. El bunshin de Naruto miro a sus amigos. Sasuke, Neji y Sai sintieron un sentimiento familiar, no era extraño, tampoco desagradable, pero en este momento era triste. En su rostro se encontraba esa sonrisa que siempre caracterizaba al rubio, llena de esperanza, la cual hacia que cualquier persona tuviera fé en él. La misma sonrisa tenía Naruto dentro del tornado el cual empezaba a quemar todo lo que estaba dentro de él.

- "Nos volveremos a ver…."- dijo Naruto y su Bunshin al mismo tiempo, el bunshin desapareció.

- NARUTO!! – Grito Sasuke al ver como la imagen de su amigo desaparecía.

- Se acabo…- dijo Naruto mientras hizo mas grande el rasengan el cual ya tenia las aspas del Futon Shuriken Rasengan el cual hacia que las llamas del Amateratsu se acercaran haciendo un vació.

Los ninjas de la hoja pudieron ver como el lugar era devastado por las llamas las cuales destruían todo a su paso, los árboles, las rocas empezaban a desintegrarse. Miraban en silencio como ya todo estaba consumido. Se sentían impotentes, en especial Sasuke ya que no podían acercarse a ver si Naruto había sobrevivido o quedaba algo, el fuego podría consumirlos al instante ya que el elemento viento que uso el rubio intensifico la fuerza de las llamas. Al disiparse la mayoría de las llamas no quedaba nada mas que los rastros que deja el Amateratsu.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que Naruto se había separado de ellos, se acercaron con el mayor cuidado buscándolo pero no había nada, ningún rastro ni de él ni de los tres criminales.

- Sasuke… es hora de irnos…- dijo el joven Hyuga.

- No…aun no…podría estar debajo de las piedras inconciente…- dijo Sasuke arrodillado sobre los restos moviendo piedras.

- No es verdad … - dijo Sai acercándose.

- Callate…no conoces a ese Baka como yo…es imposible matarlo, hasta yo lo intente jajaja – recia de una manera insana, parecia que habia perdido la cordura. Su rostro expresaba desesperación buscando algo que ya no existia.

- Basta…- dijo Neji tomandole de la mano para que se detuviera pero Sasuke con fuerza se libero y continuo lo que hacia. – Dije que de detuvieras – lo tomo de la ropa y le dio un golpe en el rostro. – Ya no esta…esta muerto!! .

- ….- Sasuke no dijo nada solo se quedo inmóvil. Luego solo se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Jiraiya, se quedo frente a el y vio a su lado del anciano se encontraba una bandana de Konoha. El joven Uchiha en silencio cayo de rodillas frente al cuerpo del anciano y tomo el protector de la villa, se podían escuchar sollozos. Neji y Sai bajaron la cabeza en silencio.

- Un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus sentimientos…- dijo Sai recordando una frase.

- Esas son bobadas…- dijo Neji mientras caminaba en dirección a la villa. – dejemos regresar a informarle a Tsunade-sama.

Luego de unas horas Neji ya había preparado un sello especial en la tierra junto con Sai. Sasuke fue el que hizo los sellos para guardar el cuerpo de el sannin en un pergamino. Sus heridas eran muy graves, en especial el de Sasuke. Sai le dio primeros auxilios y luego partieron rumbo a la villa.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Ya ha pasado 5 días desde que Tsunade dio la orden de buscar en los alrededores de la villa al grupo ANBU, por desgracia aun no habían tenido éxito. Los grupos dividieron en Lee, TenTen, Chouji, el segundo grupo estaba compuesto por Shino, Kiba e Hinata. Ambos equipos seguían con la búsqueda de sus compañeros esperando que será una misión de soporte y refuerzos que una de recuperación de cuerpos.

El equipo de Lee estaba saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que llegaron a un descapando donde se detuvieron con la sorpresa de ver unas llamas negras sobre la tierra.

- Que es eso?? – dijo el joven Lee quien intentaba acercarse y tocar una de las llamas.

- No!!- dijo TenTen mientras tomaba a Lee de la mano. – estas loco? Eso es Amateratsu…. La tecnica de Itachi Uchiha- arrojo un kunai a una roca en la cual reposaba aun la llama negra.

- Esto es serio…Itachi Uchiha...- dijo Chouji mientras los tres observaban como el kunai era consumido por las llamas al instante que hacia contacto con esto.

- Siete días…- dijo TenTen mientras tiraba hacia ella a Lee.

- Cuantos días habrá pasado desde que fue invocada tan horrible tecnica…- dijo la bestia verde de la hoja mientras abrazaba a TenTen, espero que estén bien….

- Es mejor que empecemos la búsqueda…- dijo Chouji mientras camina entre las llamas intentando encontrar algún rastro de sus compañeros o del enemigo.

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas buscando y moviendo rocas mientras continuaba la misión de rescate hasta que TenTen encontró algo que llamo su atención.

- Lee. Chouji miren….- dijo mientras señalaba un conjunto de escombros donde se encantaba una mascara ANBU y la mochila con un emblema de Konoha el cual estaba a punto de ser consumido por las llamas. Tenten lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo mientras Chouji comprendió el mensaje y incrementando el tamaño de su brazo dio un golpe en la tierra la cual se hizo pedazos, las rocas estragaron con el kunai de tenten y despejaron el área. Al ver que solo se encontraba el equipo ANBU se desilusionaron pero Lee en un rápido movimiento corrió hacia donde estaba la mochila y las tomo antes de que Amateratsu llegara a hacer contacto con estos.

- Eso estuvo cerca- decía el joven de cejas pobladas mientras pasaba su brazo por su frente alegre de haber evitado que las llamas lo tocaran. – eso estuvo cerca.

- Eso fue muy peligroso!! – dijo TenTen mientras le daba un gran zape haciendo o gran chichón en la cabeza.

- Pero Tenten, no pensaba, solo mi cuerpo reacciono, tenia que recuperarlo- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, algo triste ante la reprimenda de su compañera.

- Esto es lo único que quedo…- dijo el Akimichi mientras tomaba la mochila observando con detalle esta abriéndola y sacando una libreta negra. – Vaya..

- Esto debe ser de Naruto-kun – dijo Lee mientras miraba la mascara ANBU.

- Tenemos que reunirnos con Hinata y los demás para informarles. – dijo TenTen mientras sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo en dirección al sur.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Shino, Hinata, y Kiba regresaban del sector Norte para consultar si es que han encontrado algo o noticias de sus amigos.

- Es raro, Akamaru no puede encontrar el rastro – dijo Kiba mientras montaba sobre su enorme perro.

- Debe ser porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron…- dijo Shino quien miraba como Hinata se fijaba en el bosque con el Byakugan.

- La sangre en los cuerpos también crea variaciones en el olor – agrego Kiba quien al pensar lo que acaba de decir miro con temor a Hinata, no quería preocuparla.

- Hay algo que no cambiaria de olor…Kiba-kun, podrías decirle a Akamaru que rastree esto..- dijo la bella joven mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, de esta saco un pequeño frasco el cual abre.

- Si claro, que es esto? – pregunto Kiba mientras hacia que Akamaru acercara el hocico en el frasco, el perro lo olfateo y luego empezó a buscar.

- Es tinta…- dijo la joven mientras miraba con atención al perro.

- Muy inteligente Hinata…- dijo Shino mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

- Es verdad, estábamos buscando el rastro de Naruto y Sasuke, pero no sabíamos como buscar a Sai. – dijo Kiba.

En ese instante Akamaru se quedo un buen rato olfateando una zona, hasta que empezó a ladrar con fuerza. Kiba se acerco a su compañero canino corriendo y le acaricio su cabeza.

- Bien hecho muchacho!! – dijo orgulloso de su canino amigo- Akamaru ha encontrado el rastro- fue pausado por otro ladrido del perro. – Y dice que esta en movimiento!!

- Están vivos!! – dijo con mucha alegría posando sus manos en su boca, mientras sus ojos empezaban a caer lagrimas.

- Tranquila Hinata, pronto estaremos con ellos…- dijo Shino mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su compañera y pareció regalarle una sonrisa.

Akamaru ladro con fuerza y salio corriendo en dirección a Sur de la villa, Kiba corrió hacia su compañero y dio un gran salto montándose en su lomo, mientras que Shino e Hinata corrían tras ellos. Pasaron unas dos horas antes de encontrar la primera pista, habían encontrado lo que eran los restos de una fogata, para su sorpresa quienes estaban allí, era el otro equipo de búsqueda.

- Choji!! – dijo Kiba con alegría- los han encontrado??.

El joven Akimichi negó con la cabeza mientras que Lee se acercaba a ellos junto con Tenten.

- Esto fue lo único que encontramos, estaba a unos kilómetros de aquí – dijo mientras le entregaba a Shino la mochila quien se la dio a Hinata.

- Eso le pertenece a Naruto-kun – mientras observaba la mochila y tomaba en sus manos la mascara ANBU. En ese momento Akamaru movía la cola muy animado y ladraba haciendo un gran escándalo pidiendo atención. Hinata guardo las mascara ANBU en su mochila.

- Akamaru dice que están cerca – dijo mostrando los colmillos mientras miraba a sus compañeros de grupo y a el equipo de Lee, al instante, los 6 desaparecieron separándose para encontrarlos mas rápidamente.

En ese momento Neji se encantaba caminando con el joven Uchiha apoyándose en su cuerpo, el cual estaba muy avergonzado. Al lado un joven de tez pálida quien se tocaba su brazo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- Gracias…Neji…- decía con una voz débil y sombría el moreno.

- No tienes que darlas…al fin y al cabo no he podido hacer nada…- dijo muy serio sin apartar la mirada del camino.

- Te equivocas, si no fuera por ti, nosotros ya no estaríamos con vida…- dijo Sai mientras tocia dejando una mancha de sangre en la mano con la que se cubrió la boca.

- Maldición…- susurró el Uchiha mientras se sentía cada ves mas inútil.. _Otra ves les he fallado…Sakura…lo siento…_.- pensaba mientras un dolor indescriptible poseía su cuerpo, tenia las costillas rotas una herida muy profunda y su nivel de chakra estaba reducido a cero.

En ese momento tanto como Neji y Sai sintieron algo peculiar.

- Neji-san …- dijo algo preocupado sacando su espada el joven artista.

- Lo se…- Byakugan!! – dijo el Hyuga mientras exploraba la zona, dejo el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo con cuidado mientras con Sai se ponía en posición defensiva. – Son varios…

- ….- Sai saco un rollo y empezó a dibujar hasta que escucho un fuerte ladrido.- Ah?

A su alrededor se encontraban sus compañeros, los cuales no sabían como expresar su felicidad de verlos con vida, pero ese sentimiento desaparecería al fijarse de su estado, a diferencia de Neji, Sai y Sasuke estaba muy mal heridos.

- Sasuke-san! – dijo Lee mientras se acercaba para levantarle.

- Hola Lee… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero que alegría de verte…- dijo con un gesto de dolor.

- Tu nunca cambiaras verdad? – dijo Kiba en respuesta al comentario del Uchiha.

- Basta de juegos, están muy mal heridos…tenemos que llevarlos a la villa pronto – dijo Tenten mientras Lee intentaba llevar a Sasuke en su espalda, pero el moreno no se dejaba ayudar, Chouji llevaba a Sai.

Así fue como se prepararon para ir a la villa. Antes de partir Hinata miraba para todos lados muy extrañada.

- Neji-nisan, donde esta Naruto-kun? …- pregunto con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.

- Vamos…- dijo dándole la espalda y encabezando al grupo, todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, ellos ya se daban una idea de lo que había pasado.

Hinata lo miraba aun con esa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, volvió a insistir.

- Donde? Donde esta Naruto?...- pregunto juntando sus manos, como si fuera a orar.

En ese momento Neji volvió y se cruzaron sus miradas, al ver el rostro de su prima pudo darse cuenta que la sonrisa había desaparecido, solo se encontraba una expresión de angustia, se podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas se contenían.

- Hinata-sama….Naruto…- dijo pero fue detenido por el joven Uchiha.

- Esta muerto…- dijo mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Lee.

Fue un reflejo, Hinata había saltado hacia Sasuke y lo tomo del cuello.

- Hinata! – dijo Kiba sorprendido de su reacción.

- No mientas…donde esta?...- dijo llena de ira.

- No miento…yo… -dijo con frialdad, sus ojos no demostraban muestra de vida. – lo deje morir…- sintiéndose culpable por haber sido el quien invoco el Amateratsu.

- Mientes…mientes…- lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo.

- Hinata-san! Naruto se sacrifico para salvarnos…- dijo Sai a la joven pero ella no respondía, no parecía prestarle atención. – HINATA-SAN!

Hinata no dijo una palabra mas, solo camino en dirección a la villa como si fuera un alma en pena. En silencio todos siguieron su camino. Lee ayudaba a Sasuke a caminar quien al igual que Hinata, parecía como si la vida ya no habitara en sus cuerpos.

Así pasaron varias horas cuando estaban cerca de la villa, un halcón volaba en círculos alrededor de la oficina de la Hokage, anunciando el regreso de los jóvenes. Konohamaru, Tsunade, Ino y Sakura entendieron el mensaje y salieron corriendo de sus obligaciones para recibirles. La Hokage prácticamente arrojo el escritorio para salir lo mas pronto posible, Shizune corría tras ella regañándole por todas las horas que le había tomado ordenar los papeles. Ino había dejado a un paciente a medio vendar y Konohamaru corría por toda la villa.

Al llegar a la gran puerta vieron como alegría el gran grupo de shinobis y kunoichis regresaban a salvo pero algo estaba mal, Sakura buscaba con la mirada a su rubio, entro la angustia, ya no podía esperar fue corriendo hacia el grupo y con la que primero se topo fue con Hinata, quien continuaba su camino.

- Hinata…Naruto? Donde esta? – pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

- Pregúntale a Uchiha-san…- dijo sin detenerse, entraba a la villa en silencio.

Sus temores ahora eran mas grandes, a unos metros atrás se encontraba Lee, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji y Akamaru ayudando a Sai y Sasuke quienes se veian en muy mal estado. En ese instante Sakura olvido su obligación como ninja medico y se acerco corriendo donde Sasuke le miro a los ojos.

- Sasuke-kun…donde esta?? Donde esta Naruto? – le pregunto con desesperación. No encontraba respuesta de parte de Sasuke, le volvio a insistir. Donde esta? Esta atrás de ustedes? – aun lo buscaba con la mirada- o es que el llego primero?..

- Sakura…- susurro el moreno. – lo siento…

Sakura lo comprendió, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, solo pudo pegar su rostro al pecho del moreno y llorar desconsoladamente. Sasuke no sabia que hacer, él se sentia tan mal como ella.

- Sakura…- dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – perdóname…esto es mi culpa…debi quedarme con él…

Tsunade y Konohamaru acababan de llegar, pero al ver la escena entendieron , lo sintieron, habian perdido a su amigo. Konohamaru empezo a llorar y Tsunade se arrodillo para abrazarle, ella también estaba llorando, otra ves había perdido a un ser querido. Godaime se seco las lágrimas y le ordeno a Ino que le ayudara a llevar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sai al hospital.

Antes de separarse de ella, Sasuke busco algo entre sus bolsillos y le entrego a la joven de ojos verdes la bandana del rubio. Sakura con ambas manos la tomo con fuerza y lo pego a su pecho aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Shizune se acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantarse y le acompaño a su casa, ese día seria muy largo para todos en Konoha.

Había pasado ya cinco horas desde que los jóvenes regresaron a la villa. Tsunade había ordenado detener todas las actividades en la aldea y que se presentaran frente a la torre del Hokage vestidos de negro. Poco a poco empezaba a llegar los habitantes de Konoha, en ese momento Neji y Sai liberaban el pergamino donde se encontraba Jiraiya , Tsunade que estaba junto a ellos miraba atentamente el proceso hasta que vio el cuerpo de su compañero. Muy triste sonrió mientras se acercaba a el cuerpo sin vida y posaba su mano en su frente.

- Al menos ahora tendré una tumba donde llorarte…baka…- dijo la bella mujer mientras le pedía a Neji y Sai que le ayudaran con los preparativos para la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto en el hospital en una habitación se encontraba Sasuke vendado del pecho y sentado en una cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Ino llegaba para dejarle unas flores pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, en verdad era un ambiente muy triste. La rubia decidió ir a la otra habitación donde se encontraba Sakura, toco antes de entrar a la oficina pero no encontró respuesta.

- Sakura? – entro Ino pensando que no había nadie, pero pudo encontrar a Sakura recostada en su escritorio, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos y sollozando.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, el día estaba nublado, la luz que entraba por la ventana no era muy fuerte. Ino se acerco a su amiga.

- Sakura…tenemos que ir al funeral…- dijo posando su mano en su hombro el cual Sakura con violencia y descubriendo su rostro lloroso retiro.

- Para que?! Ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo el cual velar! – dijo histérica.

- Frentona…Naruto sacrifico su vida para salvar a sus compañeros, a la villa, a todos nosotros…deberías estar…- dijo Ino.

- Orgullosa…claro que lo estoy pero lo quiero a mi lado…ese idiota…- dijo llorando desconsolada cuando Ino la abrazo para calmarle.- me lo prometió…me dijo que volvería…

Sasuke se levanto con dificultad, se vistió con las ropas oscuras y se dirigió a la ceremonia.

Todos en la villa se reunían en la plaza mientras que dejaban una flor blanca frente al cuerpo del sannin caído y hacían una reverencia frente a la imagen del rubio. Lo curioso era que los habitantes mostraban gran respeto a la imagen de Uzumaki, en un tiempo lo odiaban y marginaban, pero el joven se había ganado una gran fama, no solo por sus habilidades o porque llego a ser uno de los lideres ANBU, entre los habitantes siempre se había comentado como un joven de cabello rubio y marcas en las mejillas salvo la villa del monstruo de la arena, como venció a los Akatsukis.

- Por favor ahora guardemos un minuto de silencio por el viejo Jiraiya y el joven que acaba de dar nuestra vida por la villa, al igual que lo hizo Yondaime Hokage, su padre.

La gente se quedo en silencio. Todos tenían un gran respeto al cuarto. Algunos sintieron algo en sus corazones, vergüenza, orgullo, era complicado decirlo, pero la tristeza estaba presente.

- Honremos la memoria de nuestro héroe, Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo Godaime Hokage.

Eso fue lo último que se escucho mientras el silencio del luto era lo único que habitaba en la villa oculta de la hoja.

Mas tarde cerca de la aldea, frente a una lapida con forma de una gran llama donde decía "Jiraiya" se encantaba Tsunade dejando un ramo de flores junto a sus subordinados. Todos los jóvenes ninja, los anteriormente llamados novatos estaban frente a la gran llama la cual se encontraba al lado una mas grande, la cual pertenecía al Sandaime. Al lado derecho de esta se encontraba una similar.

- Naruto…- dijo Neji mientras se despedía de su amigo. – Gracias…

Los demás guardaron silencio mientras que detrás de ellos se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke mirando en silencio la tumba vacía de un novio y un hermano. Empezó a llover, ambos se quedaron mirando la tumba, el resto empezó a retirarse estaban muy cansados.  
Muy cerca de allí sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba la joven kunoichi de cabello oscuro, largo y unos ojos perlados.

- Nos volveremos a ver…- susurro Hinata mientras miraba al cielo, sintiendo la lluvia sobre su rostro, cerro los ojos. – verdad? Naruto-kun…

Así se quedaron los tres acompañando al joven que había sido tan importante en sus vidas hasta que las estrellas adornaban el cielo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Ya han pasado 1 mes desde que nuestros amigos regresaron a la villa, ante la perdida de Naruto hubo algunos cambios. Uno de los mas importantes fue la asignación de cargos en las unidades ANBU. Hinata había sido ascendida a capitán, ella había tomado el mando de la unidad del rubio. Este cargo tenia muchas responsabilidades, pero una de ellas era el trabajo de oficina, cosa que no era muy agradable para la joven de cabello negro, mucho menos para el joven de ojos azules. La joven Hyuga se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, acompañada de muchos papeles, en sus manos un archivo de las unidades ANBU.

- Vaya…ya comprendo porque te escapabas de la oficina…- dijo la joven mientras dejaba una hoja en el escritorio y tomaba otro archivo. – Esto en verdad es muy aburrido.

La joven continúo su trabajo hasta que un joven ANBU entro a la oficina.

- Hyuga-taicho, Hokage-sama me envía para solicitarle el registro que solicito hace una semana. – decía mientras se paraba frente al escritorio.

- Oh… aun no lo he hecho, dile que apenas lo termine se lo acercare personalmente. – respondió la joven mientras buscaba el archivo mencionado.

- Hai! – afirmo el joven mientras se retiraba de la oficina por la puerta.

Hinata se levanto, se acerco a un mueble, lo abrió y encontró el archivo. Se sentó de nuevo abrió la carpeta sobre su escritorio. Continuo con su labor hasta que encontró una hoja en especial. Su labor, hacer el listado de bajas en la villa en los últimos 4 meses, ella habia encontrado una foto de alguien conocido.

- Uzumaki Naruto, caído en acción…- dijo mientras cerraba el archivo y lo dejo sobre el mueble. Suspiro, miro un cajón, lo abrió y allí estaba una mochila, de esta saco una mascara el cual tenia la forma de un zorro. Mirandolo acariciando las mismas marcas que Naruto llevaba en las mejillas recordo momentos con el rubio.

Era un dia hermoso en Konoha, Sasuke paseaba por las calles de Konoha mientras que Suigentsu quien llevaba tambien el traje ANBU le pedia le seguia.

- Sasuke, quieres ir a beber algo? – pregunto el joven de cabellos azules.- hay que aprovechar que aun no empieza tu turno.

- Mmm… no es mala idea, después de todo hoy dia libro. – respondio el moreno.

- eh? Y eso? No estabas de turno? – pregunto extrañado.

- Hoy entra un nuevo miembro al escuadron, ella tomara el turno de esta noche- dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba a su compañero. – por cierto, has visto a Karin…

- No, es raro que preguntes por ella…- sonrio picadamente dandole un suave codazo a Sasuke.  
- Necesito algo de ella, es todo…- respondio mientras se dirigian a un bar.

En una oficina dentro de la torre del hokage se encontraba un rubio cargando unas cajas seguido por varios de sus kage bunshin los cuales hacian lo mismo, dejaron las cajas dentro, sacaron las cosas y empezaron a ordenarlas.

- Vaya…ahora que raiz ya no existe , es en verdad un lio la mudanza. – dijo uno de los clones.

- No te puedes quejar, esto es estar un paso mas cerca de ser Hokage – agrego otro clon.

- Bueno…aun falta mucho por aprender- dijo el original mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio muy cómodo.

- Hey! Podrias hacer algo no? – dijo un clon .

- Para que? Ustedes lo hacen muy bien solos – respondio mientras sonreía.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Naruto de prima hizo desaparecer todos sus clones, para su suerte ya toda la oficina estaba arreglada, descaramente se sacudio las manos como si todo el trabajo lo hubiera hecho él. Se levanto y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

- Si…enseguida voy. – dijo mientras abria la puerta.- Pasa por favor.

El rubio abrio la puerta pero no habia nadie. Se asomo al pasadiso y alli estaba, esa hermosa chica de cabello largo y negro. Hinata estaba a un lado jugando con sus dedos como acostumbraba y con la cabeza gacha.

- Buenos Dias…Naruto-kun – dijo en voz baja y sumamente roja.

- Hola Hinata-chan, pasa – le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia la oficina, la joven se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.

El joven rubio hizo con mucha alegria la tomo de la cintura y la sento sobre el escritorio, luego se alejo unos pasos y muy emocionado levanto los brazos.

- Se bienvenida a mi oficina!! – dijo Naruto muy contento- a que esta genial verdad?! Verdad?!

- Si!! – dijo muy nerviosa la inocente joven la cual aun seguía muy avergonzada.

- Que te pasa Hinata? – se acerco a verle, ya que Hinata aun estaba con la cabeza baja el rubio se acerco lo mas que pudo para ver su rostro, esto hizo que la pobre chica casi se desmayara. – no pareces muy animada…no estas feliz que trabajemos juntos? .- se cruzo de brazos y le miro algo triste.

- Eto…no es eso…claro que estoy feliz…- dijo muy nerviosa y aun jugando con los dedos.

El rubio muy contento la abrazo con mucho afecto, luego se separo de ella y le sonrió.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho!! – mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

Hinata no dijo ni una sola palabra, su cabecita había recibido un choque emocional muy fuerte. Se quedo quieta inmóvil, como una piedra. Naruto al ver esto se preocupo, le tomo de la mano y empezó a sacudirle.

- Hinata-chan?! Hinata!! – gritaba mientras trataba que reaccionara.

La joven Hyuga siempre ayudaba a Naruto a hacer los trabajos de oficina. Aunque era en lo mas mínimo, el rubio se había propuesto hacer el mismo todos sus tareas, debía hacerlo si algún día quería llegar a ser Hokage.

- Muchas gracias Hinata , en verdad me eres de gran ayuda. – recibiendo un grupo de papeles que llevaba en brazos la joven.

- No es nada Naruto-kun – una sonrisa sincera estaba en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Claro que si, me eres de gran ayuda, además me siento tan contento, es como si tuviera una hermosa secretaria – le dijo levemente sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata se retiro de la oficina muy sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

- Me dijo que era hermosa…- poso sus manos en sus mejillas las cuales estaban rojas. Caminaba por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

Inclusive en las misiones. Desde que entro Naruto a su cargo. Propuso grupos compuestos de tres miembros. En su grupo se encontraba Sai e Hinata y en el de Sasuke estaban Karin y Suigetsu. En una misión de espionaje e infiltración en la aldea de la roca.

- Karin…ya te he dicho que no te quiero…- decía el Uchiha en voz muy baja mientras se retiraban de la roca después de una exitosa misión de espionaje.

- Pero!! – grito la joven llorando.

El gran escándalo llamo la atención de una de las patrullas que andaban por allí.

- Maldición!!. Pero si serás idiota!! – dijo Suigetsu a su compañera mientras posaba su mano en su boca para que se callara.

Fue demasiado tarde la patrulla ya era conciente de su presencia. Eran muchos, eran doce jounin contra los seis ninjas de la Konoha. Empezaron a luchar con ellos, nuestros héroes eran muy habilidosos así que la pelea se veía muy igualada. Pero eran demasiados e inclusive parecía como si hubieran llegado refuerzos. Naruto estaba entretenido peleando con tres shinobis al mismo tiempo.

- Cuidado!! – grito Hinata mientras extendía el brazo para que un shuriken no le diera en el rostro a su amado rubio. El shuriken le impacto en el brazo a la joven evitando que Naruto fuera lastimado.

- Hinata!! – con energía grito Sasuke quien estaba muy cerca del tipo que había lanzado. Con la agilidad que le caracteriza estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza con Chokuto cuando algo se le adelanto, simplemente su objetivo había desaparecido. Voltio la mirada un poco a la derecha.

Naruto lo había tomado del rostro al shinobi y había estrellado su cabeza contra un árbol el cual hizo a pedazos dejando inconciente a el enemigo.

- Maldito….- decía mientras sus ojos estaban rojos mientras aun tenia en sus manos la cabeza del agresor de su amiga. Se podía notar que la presión que ejercía en su mano podría hacer estallar su cabeza en un segundo.

- Naruto!! – grito Sasuke- No seas idiota…tenemos que irnos!! – le dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza a Hinata quien estaba quitándose el shuriken del brazo vendándoselo rápidamente.

Naruto recupero el control de si mismo, hizo su sello de multiplicación de sombras y cada uno de los clones sujeto a un ninja mientras que les daba tiempo a escapar.

- Veámonos, no se preocupen estoy bi…- Hinata no pudo continuar. El kitsune la había cargado en brazos mientras salía corriendo.

- Lo siento…- dijo mientras corría el joven muy preocupado por su amiga.

- Naruto-kun…- susurro la chica mientras cerro los ojos y poso su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Luego de eso, pronto regresaron a la villa.

Así fueron muchos días, un ambiente de alegría y confianza entre sus compañeros. Suigetsu, quien se había unido hace poco a el grupo ANBU al igual que Karin siempre andaban por allí, avergonzando a Sasuke quien solo esperaba que estos dos no ocasionaran problemas. Era raro, Naruto en el poco tiempo que conoció a estos dos, creo una relación de confianza. De ves en cuando luego de las misiones Naruto, como el jefe del primer grupo ANBU, les proponía ir a un bar o a comer algo para relajarse, todos aceptaban gustosos.

- Sasuke-kun…porque no me quieres?...yo daría todo por ti…- abrazando a Sasuke quien trataba de ignorarle.

- Basta Karin….has bebido demasiado – decía el Uchiha el cual demostraba que también estaba algo pasado de tragos.

- Vamos vamos, no seas así teme… debemos divertirnos, casi no salimos vivos de esta jajajaja- se reía el rubio mientras le daba mas sake a Suigetsu quien estaba igual de ebrio que Naruto.

- Deberíamos dejar de beber tanto…prefiero mas el agua…- decía mientras tomaba un poco mas el joven de extraña sonrisa.

- Ya ya…pero esto también contiene agua no es verdad Hinata-chan? – con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras buscaba a su compañera con la mirada quien estaba justo a su lado.

- Bueno Naruto…no es bueno tomar en exceso..,- mientras jugaba con sus dedos Naruto pudo notar el vendaje que tenia la joven de ojos perlados, se había lastimado por su culpa.

Naruto solo tomo su mano con delicadeza y empezó a retirar las vendas. Todos le miraron extrañados, en especial Hinata, pero su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando el rubio cerro los ojos y acercando su boca a la herida que tenia Hinata poso sus labios sobre su blanca piel y con delicadeza lamió la sangre que aun quedaba allí. Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, la joven Hyuga estaba muy sonrojada, se había quedado paralizada.

- Si Sakura te viera ya estarías muerto..,- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

Sasuke solo se limito a mirar a otro lado, no podía evitar estar sonrojado y sentir vergüenza ajena. Naruto abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada para ver a Hinata quien se había quedado petrificada. Miro a sus compañeros muy confuso.

- Que es pasa? … así es como se curan las heridas o no? – pregunto inocentemente, parece que Naruto cuando esta con los efectos del alcohol demuestra ciertas acciones zorrunas.

- Aléjate pervertido!! – dijo Karin mientras lo golpeaba alejándolo de Hinata, le tomo de la mano y empezó a curarle las heridas. – estas bien Hinata?

Hinata simplemente se movía, ya había perdido el conocimiento.

La kunoichi sonrió mientras miraba la mascara, era muy gracioso recordar esos momentos los cuales compartía con esa persona tan especial. La sonrisa pronto desapareció al recordar que nunca volvería a verle. Una lagrima empezó a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos cuando alguien toco la puerta. Hinata se seco las lágrimas con prisa.

- Pueden pasar…- dijo con una voz débil.

- Buenas Tardes Hinata …- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a la oficina, el moreno se fijo en toda la habitación apenas puso un pie en ella. Pudo darse cuenta claramente que Hinata había estado llorando, la mascara de Naruto y pudo ver la mochila.

- Dime en que te puedo ayudar Sasuke-san? – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- No tienes que fingir…tienes derecho a estar triste…- dijo el Uchiha.

- No se de lo que hablas…- respondió con seriedad.

Sasuke se acerco al escritorio y señalo la mochila del rubio. Hinata no sabía como responderle.

- La encontré… yo solo quería…- decía muy apenada.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Hinata…- dijo el moreno mientras dejaba el informe de una misión en el mueble. Se disponía a retirarse.

- Sasuke! – dijo la joven.- espera…

- Si? Dime..,- dijo el joven de ojos oscuros mientras volteaba a verle.

- Toma…- dijo mientras le entregaba la mochila del moreno. – dentro esta el diario de Naruto…

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto. Tomo la mochila y de ella saco esa vieja agenda negra. No sabia que decir, sintió algo de nostalgia, podría aun recordar a su amigo escribiendo en ella sobre una roca.

- Deberías dárselo a Sakura-san…- dijo mientras posaba ambas manos en la mascara.- No te preocupes…no lo he leído…creo que es algo que Sakura-san debería tener…- bajo la mirada se sentía muy triste.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. La miro, en verdad él comprendía como ella se sentía, su amor no fue correspondido, pero peor aun, había perdido para siempre el amor de su vida. El moreno se acerco lentamente para posar su mano en su hombro.

- Porque tuvo que morir?...- dijo llorando, no levanto la mirada, no se veían las lagrimas, solo se podía ver sus cabellos negros ocultando su rostro mientras abrazaba la mascara ANBU. Se escuchaban sus sollozos.

- Hinata…- dijo muy triste el moreno.- yo…

- Gracias Sasuke-san…pero quiero estar sola…- dijo casi susurrando.

Sasuke no dijo mas, solo decidió retirarse. Pensó que no había ningún problema que ella se quedara con ese objeto. Ella también merecía tener algo con que recordarle.

En el hospital de Konoha.

Sakura estaba sentada frente a su escritorio sola , pensativa.

- Ino!! – muy agitada dijo Sakura a su amiga. – podrías hacerme un favor?

- Si, claro, dime Sakura…- dijo extrañada al ver la expresión de su amiga de ojos verdes.

- Es que Ino, se me ha retrazado mi periodo…- respondió la pelirosa.

La joven kunoichi volvió a leer el documento que estaba en el escritorio.

- Haruno Sakura… tres meses de gestación…- susurro para ella misma.

Sakura poso su mano en su vientre y lo acaricio sonriendo pero una lagrima corría por su mejilla. La joven madre pensó que su bebe jamás conocería a su padre. En ese momento se quebró y empezó a llorar. Sasuke entraba a la habitación y corrió hacia ella abrazándole, sirviéndole de consuelo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Todo era tan complicado, Sakura había perdido a su amado rubio y ahora esperaba un hijo de él. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado iba a ser madre, una nueva vida habitaba dentro de ella, por otro lado estaba sola, se sentía tan temerosa, su hijo crecería sin un padre.

- Sasuke…tengo miedo…- dijo mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…no estas sola – respondió el moreno mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sakura empezó a tranquilizarse, de su escritorio tomo un pañuelo con el cual se secaba las lagrimas.

- Dime Sasuke-kun, que necesitabas?... – dijo mientras intentaba controlarse.

- Yo…- Sasuke decidió no decirle nada acerca del diario de Naruto, no sabia como reaccionaria.

- Dime – dijo aun más interesada al ver la expresión que llevaba el moreno.

- No es nada…- respondió. – Sakura, porque llorabas?...-pregunto el moreno mientras escondía el diario en sus ropas.

La joven de cabello rosa se quedo en silencio bajo la cabeza, miro su vientre, empezó a pensar en el bebe y sonrió.

- Estoy embarazada…-le sonrió levantando la mirada, era una sonrisa sincera ya que expresaba alegría, pero se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, eso en verdad le había sorprendido, tendría un hijo de Naruto, luego de pensarlo un rato se sintió muy mal. Ese pequeño había perdido a su padre por su culpa, porque no pudo ayudar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Sin pensarlo y solo por reflejo sonrió con honestidad.

- Felicidades Sakura…- allí estaba, el joven Uchiha frente a la mujer que tanto quería, la cual le había quitado el sueño tantas noches, la cual estaba prohibida para él.

- Parece que serás tío señor Uchiha…- le dijo tratando de animar el ambiente.

Sasuke había abrazado a Sakura, en silencio aun rodeándole con sus brazos la acerco mas a él. Quería disfrutar de su calor, sentir su aroma, tenerla mas cerca. La kunoichi se quedo quieta por la sorpresa, pero ese silencio seria prontamente interrumpido.

- Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la pelirosa muy sonrojada.

- Sakura…- el moreno no sabia lo que hacia, solo había actuado por instinto, poso una mano en su mejilla y le mira a los ojos.

- Sasuke…no…- susurro la joven hasta que oyeron tocar la puerta.

El joven Uchiha retrocedió rápido luego miro a Sakura, que había hecho? Estaba traicionando a su amigo fallecido, no había pasado mas que unas semanas de su partida y el aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad. Shizune entro a la oficina, apenas saludo Sasuke se retiro por la puerta en silencio.

Una figura conocida entraba por la puerta Sur de la villa, su cabello era blanco, y gran parte de su rostro era cubierto por una mascara.

- Kakashi-san ya ha vuelto – dijo un jounin el cual registraba el transito diario por la villa.

- Así es, es algo complicado escoltar al embajador en Suna y a su prometida. – decía mientras miraba hacia atrás quienes venían.

- Oh vaya! También ha vuelto Nara Shikamaru – dijo con alegría – Y le acompaña Temari-san. – mientras le sonría a la kunoichi de la arena.

- Hai – dijo el joven Nara con esos ánimos que tiene siempre, algo sonrojado ya que Temari le tomaba del hombro.

- Buenos Días – dijo la hermosa joven sonriendo contenta de estar lo mas cerca posible de Shikamaru.

- Que problemática que eres, dame mi espacio mujer…que aun no hay boda…- dijo desanimado pero Temari insistía en no soltarlo.

- Bueno bueno…- dijo rascándose la cabeza el ninja que copia. – Alguna novedad en la aldea?.

La sonrisa del shinobi desapareció de repente.

- Es que no lo saben?...- dijo bajando la mirada.

Kakashi no podía creer, lo que había oído.

- Ahora esta al lado de Jiraiya y el Tercero – para cuando termino de decir esto Kakashi ya no estaba.

- Como pudo morir ese tonto…era tan fuerte…- dijo la joven.

- Ese baka…- dijo el manipulador de sombras mientras hacia fuerza con el puño. – Me acompañarías a verle? …- pregunto con la mirada perdida.

- Vamos…- le dijo tomándole del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

- Gracias…- le tomo de la mano y la guió hasta donde se encontraba la tumba de su amigo.

En el altar del Hokage donde muy cerca se encontraba la tumba del rubio, se encontraba Hinata quien estaba poniendo unas flores en la llama de Naruto.

- Así que es verdad … - dijo Kakashi acercándose a la joven Hyuga.

- Kakashi-san ya ha regresado – dijo levantándose y recibiéndole. – Tsunade-sama ha estado esperándolo.

- Como estas Hinata? – le dijo muy preocupado, miro las otras llamas, parece que la kunoichi también había dejado flores a el viejo Sandaime y a Jiraiya.

- Un poco mejor…gracias por preguntar – dijo Hinata mostrándole una sonrisa forzada, Kakashi lo noto enseguida.

Kakashi cerro los ojos, se sentía algo triste pero una duda le dejaba inquieto. El shinobi se acerco a la llama, podía ver la lapida donde decía Uzumaki Naruto. Temari y Shikamaru habían llegado, se acercaron donde estaría el cuerpo de su amigo.

- La tumba…esta vacía…verdad?...- pregunto el ninja de cabello blanco.

Al oír esto Shikamaru se detuvo y miro a Kakashi, a que se refería. Temari le miro preocupada.

- Así es, Amateratsu no deja ningún rastro…- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

No se podía ver su rostro, pero uno podía ver que había una sonrisa detrás de la mascara. El joven Nara también sonrió y miraba al cielo. Temari miro a ambos, una fuerte brisa de viento pasaba por aquel sitio.

- Bueno Hinata, entonces que era lo que me decías acerca de Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Kakashi.

- Si, vamos , le esta esperando en la aldea.

Ya en la aldea, en la oficina del Hokage para ser exactos.

- Nani?? – muy sorprendido dijo el portador del Sharingan.

- Es que tan extraño te parece Kakashi? – dijo Godaime mientras leía unos papeles. – No hay otro mejor capacitado para este puesto.

- Si pero ese puesto…Jefe de ANBU – respondió Kakashi.

- No te crees capas de hacerlo? – pregunto la rubia.

- No es eso…es que…- dijo el ninja que copia. – _Es demasiada responsabilidad para mi gusto –_pensaba.

- Nada de excusas, empiezas de inmediato, Hinata te ayudara.- dijo Tsunade.

- _Adiós a mi querida Icha Icha Collection. –_ pensó mientras se retiraba a realizar su nuevo cargo.

En una oficina mas grande que la de Naruto, con una estantería enorme, con muchos libros y varias torres de documentos sin revisar.

- No hay duda…voy a odiar esto…con razón Godaime esta siempre de mal humor – dijo mientras empezaba a leer los informes.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, pidieron permiso para entrar y Kakashi dijo que pasara. Era Hinata quien traía aun mas documentos acompañada de Sasuke.

- Hinata!! – dijo Kakashi mientras abrazaba a la joven Hyuga quien no sabia que pasaba. – Gracias por venir y ayudarme con esto!!

- eh?! – dijo mientras veía como Kakashi se levantaba, se despedía haciendo una seña con la mano y una sonrisa

- Pero…pero…- dijo Hinata muy confundida.

- No te preocupes, ya volverá, después de todo es el único que puede hacer esto. – dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba los informes sobre la mesa. – Felicidades Hinata-san

- Oh…si gracias Sasuke- san – respondió Hinata mientras dejaba al igual que el los informes. Ambos se retiraron de la oficina.

Sasuke se fue caminando a buscar a los miembros de su escuadrón e Hinata hizo lo mismo, ahora ella era la líder del equipo de Naruto los cuales eran integrados por Sai y Yamato.

- Listos para la misión? – dijo entrando a la oficina que le habían asignado, esa que ya conocemos todos, allí estaba sus compañeros quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

Los tres habían sido asignados a una misión la cual consistía en eliminar al líder de una red de trafico de drogas. Era de noche, Sai fue el primero en entrar a la mansión. El joven de tez blanca caminaba en silencio, tomo del cuello al guardia que cuidaba el pasillo y lo dejo inconciente, después de esto hizo una señal para decirle a sus compañeros que el camino estaba libre.

- Muy bien Sai-kun – dijo Hinata mientras corría por el pasillo. Las ordenes de Hinata eran muy claras, no deberían matar a nadie a menos que sea realmente necesario. – Es tu turno Yamato-san

Yamato asintió con la cabeza e hizo una serie de sellos e cubrió parte del pasadizo con un muro de madera. Allí un guardia el cual cuidaba la puerta de una habitación. Sai se acerco de una forma furtiva a él y le dio un golpe para dormirle.

- Bien…esperen aquí…- dijo mientras pasaba a la habitación y miraba a su objetivo dormido, era un joven no mayor que ella. Le era increíble que durmiera tan tranquilo, ese era el causante de tantas muertes. Se retiro la mascara ANBU.

Hinata recordó cuando entrenaba con Neji.

- Hinata-sama, ya es suficiente… - dijo Neji ante una Hinata exhausta.

- No aun no, debo hacerlo – dijo muy cansada – Debo volverme mas fuerte…

- Hinata, ya eres muy fuerte pero tu personalidad…a ti no te gusta lastimar a las personas – dijo el Hyuga a su prima. – Tal ves como ninja medico…

- No…aunque no me guste…tendré que hacerlo para proteger a mis compañeros…- dijo mientras se levantaba.- Continuemos el entrenamiento – pidió a su primo, la joven activo su Byakugan.

- Como desees…- respondió mientras se ponía en una posición de batalla.

Naruto estaba con ella en una colina, ambos sentados sobre un mantel y comiendo el obento que ella había preparado.

- En verdad me encanta como cocinas Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio mientras comía muy contento.

- Gracias…me alegra que te guste Naruto-kun … - muy sonrojada dijo la joven.

- Ya me gustaría comer lo que haces todos los días…- dijo Naruto mientras dejaba a un lado la caja de obento.

- Yo podría…- dijo pero fue pausada por Uzumaki.

- Hinata, Neji me ha dicho que has estado entrenando mucho – volteo a verle, preocupado- pasa algo? Me lo puedes contar.

La Hyuga suspiro y miro al cielo, se sentía tan a gusto estar con su amado rubio que decidió compartirle sus pensamientos.

- Naruto-kun… entreno para volverme mas fuerte, para poder proteger a la villa y a las personas que quiero. – dijo triste , empezó a jugar con los dedos nerviosa.- Soy torpe y no soy útil en las misiones. No soy capas de matar a alguien…

- Y eso que tiene de malo? – dijo el kitsune.

Hinata se quedo en silencio y dirigió su mirada a Naruto.

- No eres torpe, solo te falta experiencia, igual a mi, y no eres una inútil, que haría yo sin ti cubriéndome las espaldas, Sai y tu tienen habilidades muy diferentes, no te sientas mal por ello.

- Naruto-kun…- le miraba con atención, porque era tan bueno con ella, porque le hacia esto, solo le lastimaba mas al saber que no seria correspondida.

- Y en cuanto a lo último, es parte de tu forma de ser, no te gusta lastimar a las personas inclusive si se lo merecen. Es algo que te caracteriza…- dijo con una sonrisa. – No es necesario que cambies, No quiero a otra persona detrás de mi – voltio a ver a la joven la cual estaba impactada con sus palabras. – Me gusta esta Hinata tal como es…

Hinata no pudo resistirlo, se tiro sobre el rubio abrazándole, contenta con unas lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, Naruto muy sonrojado agitaba los brazos.

- Hinata-chan!! Por favor Hinata-chan!! – decía el rubio muy nervioso.

La kunoichi de ojos perlados estaba frente a la cama, termino de recordar cuando Neji le sonrió cuando había completado su entrenamiento.

- Esta tecnica va contigo… es precisa, sutil, la victima no sufre, es como si entrara en un sueño …- dijo Neji mientras miraba la espalda de Hinata como tocaba la frente de Naruto el cual estaba estático.

- Gracias Neji-onisama …- dijo la Hyuga mientras un Naruto se acercaba al lado de Neji y juntaba sus manos haciendo que el que estaba frente a Hinata desapareciera.

- Felicidades Hinata-chan – le sonrió para luego entregarle un presente. – esto es de parte de Neji y mió.- dijo Naruto. La joven abrazo a ambos muy alegre.

Hinata poso el dedo índice sobre la frente del joven e inmediatamente este dejo de respirar.

- Descansa en paz…- susurro mientras se volvía a poner la mascara y salía de la habitación.

Los tres ninjas se reunieron, procedieron a retirarse y regresar a la villa.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

- Porque hice eso? …decía el joven Uchiha acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

Inseguro de sus acciones, se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar a Sakura, sigilosamente salto hacia la ventana la cual estaba abierta, allí vio a Sakura le miraba.

- Sakura…- dijo sorprendido el moreno al ser descubierto.

- Llegas justo en el momento indicado…- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

- Eh? – dijo Sasuke.

Minutos mas tarde Sasuke estaba caminando por la villa en busca de algo de comida. Se detuvo en medio del pueblo resignado al ver que todo los puestos estaban cerrados. Suspiro.

- Y solo lleva tres meses….dios la que me espera…- Mira a la luna- Naruto…esto deberías hacerlo tu.

En ese momento se escucho un grito el cual despertó a los niños y los perros empezaron a ladrar y aullar.

- SASUKE-KUN TENGO HAMBRE!! – decía esa voz.

Sasuke no pudo contener la risa, en verdad le gustaba mucho Sakura hacia que continuo su búsqueda del antojo de la pelirosa.

- Sakura , no estas sola… - dijo el moreno mientras caminaba bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews, eso me anima a...poner el siguiente cap XD porque generalmente ya los tengo hechos jojo, nos vemos cuidense! y gracias por leer mi fic

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Eriol :Hola a todos, espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo y disculpen si es que le parece muy corto, tratare pronto de agregar el capitulo 14 que completa este. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que lo disfruten. Por favor dejar reviews .

Kosuke: Cuando habra mas lemon? o.o

Eriol: Aun no lo se ¬¬... no se si le habra gustado, tu calmado, si piden otro lo pongo.

Kosuke: wa!! quiero escribir otro!

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Ya pasado un mes desde que Kakashi regreso. Sakura camina con Ino, TenTen y Temari haciendo compras, cada una de ellas llevaba muchas bolsas.

- Ahora iremos a ver una cuna, luego veremos que conjunto le compraremos para su habitación y luego…- decía Ino muy emocionada.

- Tranquila…después de todo aun no sabemos si va a ser niño o niña – dijo con una sonrisa la futura madre, la cual era la que llevaba menos bolsas.

- Y como va el embarazo Sakura-san? – pregunto Temari.

- Bien, ya se me ha hinchado mas la panza…jeje, es una lastima, se acerca el verano y no podré lucir el traje de baño que compre. – dijo algo sonrojada.

- Pero Sakura, eso no debe acomplejarte, mi padre siempre dice que las mujeres lucen mas hermosas cuando van a ser madres…- agrego Tenten.

En ese momento por el camino se encontraron con Hinata quien regresaba de una misión con Sai.

- Buenas Tardes Hinata – dijo Tenten.

- Hola Tenten-san, Ino-san, Temari-san , Sakura-san, veo que ya empezaron a hacer las compras.- dijo Hinata mientras miraba las bolsas.

- Así es – dijo Ino. – aunque aun no sabemos si va a ser niña o niño – agrego.

- Ya veo, bueno pero al menos le puedo hacer un presente a la madre – dijo la Hyuga mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba un pequeño frasco. – Toma Sakura-san – dijo con una sonrisa , ofreciéndoselo a Sakura.

- No…no debiste Hinata…- apenada recibió el presente.

- Es un perfume del país del viento – dijo la ojos perla. – Naruto-kun siempre me dijo que te gustaban estas cosas.

- Gracias Hinata…- dijo mientras tomaba el perfume con ambas manos.

- Hinata, podrías venir la torre del Hokage esta noche? Haremos una reunión para celebrar que Kakashi ha vuelto y el embarazo de Sakura…- dijo Ino.

- Celebrar has dicho?…- dijo susurrando la Hyuga.

Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato, en ese momento compartía los mismos pensamientos de Hinata, era demasiado temprano para celebrar algo. Pero ella estaba contenta por su bebe, al igual que Hinata.

- Allí estaremos…- dijo Sai, sonriendo y tomándole la mano a Hinata para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Si…- afirmo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa. – Ahora debemos ir a entregar nuestro informe a Kakashi-san. Hasta luego – dijo mientras se retiraba con Sai.

Sakura y las demás kunoichis fueron a continuar sus compras pero la ojos verdes estaba algo triste al ver a Hinata. Habían pasado tantas cosas, se sentía muy mal, sabia que ella sufría por la muerte de Naruto tanto como ella.

Todos estaban presentes en la reunión, en un salón decorado de una manera muy sencilla, comiendo y bebiendo, conversando sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido meses atrás.

- Quiero darles las gracias por esta reunión, pero en verdad tengo que felicitarles a todos, porque juntos hemos logrado mantener una larga temporada de paz. – dijo Kakashi levantando su vaso con sumo.

Todos estaban felices menos dos personas, una se encontraba sentada al lado de Kakashi, su cabello era rosa. Y la otra estaba a un rincón del salón junto con Kiba quien trataba de animarle.

- Sakura, deberías animarte un poco…- le dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado. –

- Pero Sasuke-kun…- es demasiado pronto para hacer algo así, hace muy poco que Naruto…- dijo pero Sasuke le tomo de la mano pausando sus palabras.

- Se que le extrañas mucho, pero este día también celebramos a tu bebe, su bebe, por favor…- dijo con esa expresión de indiferencia que le caracteriza.

- Lo intentare…- dijo mientras tomaba un vaso con sumo.

Sakura tomaba sumo al igual que muchos en la reunión, pero el Uchiha al igual que la Hyuga bebía alcohol para despejar la mente. El moreno bebía muy deprisa a diferencia de Hinata que miraba su trago durante mucho tiempo pensativa. Sai quien hablaba muy amenamente con Ino le miraba de ves en cuando, preocupado, tal ves dentro de todos los presentes él era el único que sabia porque Hinata estaba así.

- Hinata, el alcohol no es lo tuyo, deja de beber – le dijo Kiba mientras intentaba quitarle el vaso.

- Kiba-kun, por favor no estoy de humor…- le dijo la joven.

- Cambia esa cara, después de todo es una fiesta – agrego Kiba. – se que estas así por Naruto, pero deberías olvidar algunas cosas y continuar con tu vida.

Hinata al oír esto se aparto de Kiba, dejo el vaso en una mesa cercana y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sai al ver esto pidió disculpas a Ino y decidió seguirle.

- Hinata-san…por favor…-dijo Sai siguiéndole- piensa en lo que haces…

- Hinata!! Por favor tienes que…- dijo Kiba tomándole de la mano intentando detenerle.

- No quiero olvidarlo!! – grito muy fuerte llamando la atención de algunos en el lugar, especialmente Sakura- no me digas que hacer o que sentir... – después de esto se retiro, Sai le siguió para hacerle compañía.

Algunas calles mas abajo en compañía de Sai, Hinata cayó de rodillas, llorando. Sai se puso frente a ella y le abrazo. Ella no paraba de llorar y decir cuanto lo extrañaba. El joven no sabía que hacer o reaccionar. Luego de unos minutos sus labios decidieron expresar algo.

- Hinata-san…nadie tiene derecho a decirle que hacer o sentir…- dijo el shinobi captando la atención de afligida joven.

- Sai-kun…- susurro sin dejar de sollozar.

- Pero deberás aceptar que Naruto…ya no esta con nosotros…- agrego sin dejar de abrazarle, mientras una lágrima corría por la mejilla del joven. El le acompañaba en su dolor, le ayudo a levantarse y le acompaño a la residencia Hyuga para que descansara.

Sakura estaba pensativa, no podía olvidar las últimas palabras que dijo Hinata, ella había traicionado la confianza de esa joven.

Estaba Naruto en su oficina, sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras tenia unos papeles en la mano, pero de ves en cuando, bajaba los papeles y fijaba su mirada a otro lado. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Pase…- dijo el rubio pensando en otras cosas.

- Naruto, Tsunade-sama me ha preguntado si es que ya terminaste con el papeleo…- dijo Sakura entrando por la puerta contenta, pero la sonrisa se borro al ver al rubio con la cara de bobo mirando al frente.

Lo que llamaba la atención del rubio era Hinata, la cual estaba parada en una silla, sobre la punta de sus pies, buscando unos archivos en un estantería. La joven Hyuga llevaba el traje ANBU como siempre, este le quedaba bien entallado, y en este caso muy ajustado.

- Eto…no lo alcanzo..- intentando tomar un archivo.- Naruto-kun…podrías ayudarme?

- Si si…dame un momento…- mirando con una cara de idiota como Hinata movía la colita intentando llegar.

- Naruto!! – grito la Haruno.

El grito, hizo que Hinata se volteara y viera la cara de idiota de Naruto, poso sus manos en sus nalgas cubriéndose muy sonrojada.

- SAKURA-CHAN!! – grito del susto el rubio mientras se levanto de la silla.

- Ah! No mires!! – grito Hinata, nerviosa.

- Baka!! – le dijo Sakura mientras salía por la puerta, como detestaba ese sentimiento, estaba celosa.

- Sakura! Espera!! – decía Naruto mientras la seguía por todo el edificio hasta que la perdió de la vista.

Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la reacción de Sakura, debía confirmar sus dudas, fue a buscarla, el Byakugan fue una herramienta muy útil, fácilmente la encontró sobre un tanque de agua.

- Buenas Noches Sakura-san – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa. – te molesto?

- No…- dijo sentada sobre el tanque abrazando sus piernas. – que deseas Hinata?

- Necesito preguntarte algo…- dijo muy seria-

- Si, dime…- voltio a mirarle.

- Que es lo que sientes por Naruto? – pregunto temerosa de su respuesta. Ella sabia que el kitsune estaba profundamente enamorado de Sakura, y si esta le correspondía, ella jamás tendría una oportunidad.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, porque le preguntaba eso, que le respondería, que es lo que siento, esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Sakura. La verdad era que empezaba a gustarle el rubio.

- Es…- se detuvo a pensarlo- mi mejor amigo….

- Yo lo amo – dijo Hinata captando toda la atención de Sakura que voltio a verle – Y si es verdad lo que dices no te importara que le declare mis sentimientos…- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- No…– sonrió Sakura – claro que no me importa…espero que te corresponda Hinata…

Fue lo que dijo, pero porque lo hizo, porque negar sus sentimientos, para desgracia de Hinata y felicidad de Sakura, Naruto le declaro sus sentimientos a la ojiverde una semana después de esa conversación.

- Tal ves ella merecía estar con Naruto mas que yo…- susurro para si misma, pero el moreno que estaba a su lado logro oírle.

Así termino la reunión, Kakashi agradeció a todos al igual que Sakura, todos le habían regalado hermosos presentes y su compañía le hizo sentirse que no estaba sola en su perdida. Sasuke le tomo de la mano y ofreció llevarle a casa.

- Sakura…en que piensas? – dijo el moreno caminando a su lado.

- Tu sabes en lo que pienso…- respondió Sakura.- y tu en que piensas?

- En ti…- dijo en voz baja.

- Deja de bromear…en serio en que …- dijo Sakura antes de sentir como el moreno le abrazaba con cariño detrás de ella.

- No bromeo…solo pienso en ti…- dijo el Uchiha abrazándole con cuidado.

- Sasuke…creo que estas borracho…deberíamos…- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.

- No lo digo porque este bajo efecto del alcohol…- le susurro al oído- Sakura yo te amo…

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, allí se quedaron ambos en las calles de Konoha, mientras la las luces de las casas empezaban a apagarse y se encendían la de las calles.

* * *

Eriol: Espero que les haya gustado, en el Capitulo 14 veremos que le dice Sakura a Sasuke, respondiendo algunas dudas de los reviews, todos los recuerdos de Hinata tiene con Naruto hasta ahora son antes de que el rubio tuviera una relacion con Sakura. Bueno intentare poner uno pronto.

Kosuke: ps tendran que esperar, la semana esta de curro a full, asi que bueno dejar reviews y esperar.

Eriol: Tratare de ponerlo lo mas pronto posible . adios!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Sasuke y Sakura están caminando por las calles de Konoha hasta que se detienen frente a una casa la cual tiene una lámpara encendida cerca de la puerta.

- Bueno…entonces…buenas noches…- dijo Sakura mientras se despedía del moreno.

- Si…- Asintió con la cabeza y espero hasta que la kunoichi abriera la puerta de su hogar. – perdóname Sakura…

- No te preocupes…- le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego de esto entro a casa mientras que Sasuke se retiraba a su hogar.

Sakura apenas pudo llegar a su habitación, se quito los zapatos, le dio la espalda a su cama y callo rendida en esta. La joven kunoichi suspiro, estaba muy confundida.

Ambos estaban en silencio. Sakura estaba confundida, sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras que el moreno la abrazaba disfrutando de la calidez al sentirle tan cerca.  
La pelirosa negó con la cabeza. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sakura…- susurro el Uchiha.

- No…- respondió la joven mientras posaba sus manos en los brazos del shinobi apartándolas delicadamente.

Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo podía observar como la mujer que tanto amaba, estaba frente a el tomándole de las mejillas con ambas manos.

- No puedo Sasuke…- dijo en voz baja la kunoichi mientras le miraba los ojos a su acompañante.

- No me crees verdad?...- dijo posando su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Sakura.

- Te creo… desde que regresaste…siempre has estado cuidándome…especialmente estos últimos meses…- dijo la Haruno – Pero…yo no puedo corresponderte…

El joven Uchiha intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derramar lagrimas de tristeza, pero expreso su dolor de otra forma, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

- Lo se!! Pero permíteme intentarlo… yo quiero…- dijo el moreno pero fue interrumpido por la hermosa flor de cerezo.

- No puedo… - susurro la joven.

- Tu podrías llegar a … - demostrando aun mas nerviosismo.

- YO AUN LO AMO!! – grito la joven Haruno con desesperación al ver como insistía Sasuke.  
El moreno se quedo en silencio. Sasuke no tenía oportunidad contra el rubio, recordó que Naruto le pidió que cuidara de Sakura, no era necesario que se lo pidiera, él siempre estaría allí para ella. Avanzo dos pasos y frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Déjame amarte como el lo haría…- fueron sus palabras.

- Eso es imposible…- respondió Sakura – no se puede reemplazar a un ser amado.

- Sabes que tus palabras no harán que deje de amarte…- dijo Sasuke mirándole seguro de sus palabras.

- Pero yo solo puedo quererte Sasuke-kun…-le acaricia la mejilla. – lo siento…

Sakura abrió los ojos regresando la realidad, miro hacia un lado, sobre el mueble que esta al lado de su cama, a la derecha de su lamparita podía ver una foto donde estaba ella, Naruto y Sasuke sonriendo, detrás de ellos todos sus amigos.

- Siempre hemos sido los tres verdad?...- tomo la foto,

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba recostada durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Tocaron la puerta, la joven Hyuga despertó de su sueño y dijo que pasaran. Suigetsu entro junto con Karin.

- Hinata-san…ya terminamos nuestros informes…- dijo Suigetsu mientras bostezaba del cansancio.

- Hinata-chan, no crees que te estas esforzando demasiado?... –dejando su informe sobre la mesa.

- No se preocupen, gracias por ayudarme – dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía los papeles.

- Para eso estamos – dijo con una sonrisa Karin – aunque el informe de la misión en el país de la nieve fue muy difícil de hacer.

- Claro después que el líder del grupo uno desapareciera con su subordinada…- agrego Suigetsu con una sonrisa picara.

Hinata se sonrojo mucho aun podía recordar lo que sucedió esa noche en el país de la nieve. El equipo de Naruto y Sasuke estaban en ese país frió ya que tenían que eliminar a un grupo que atentaba contra la princesa. Sasuke propuso matar al líder, así todo plan acabaría. Por desgracia, todo no salio de acuerdo a sus planes.

- Mata a la cabeza verdad? – decía Naruto mientras se deslizaba en una tabla de nieve al igual que Hinata, Sai, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin.

- Creí que era la mejor idea? – dijo el moreno.

- Entonces?? Porque nos atacan?? – se preguntaba Suigetsu mientras esquivaba los muchos kunais que le lanzaban sus asechadores.

- Basta!! Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí!! – grito Karin mientras veía como se acercaba un Katon Hokatsu no jutsu. Era tarde ya no podía esquivarlo, cerro los ojos esperando su fin.

En ese momento un ataque de agua impacto contra el katon, los cuales al chocar sacaron volando a Karin por los aires. Fue Suigetsu quien hizo esa tecnica y también quien la recibió en sus brazos. Karin miro levemente sonrojada a su compañero, este le sonrió mientras se deslizaban en la nieve.

- Suigetsu..graci…ah!! – dijo cuando fue lanzada por el joven shinobi hacia Sasuke quien la recibió.

- Pesas mucho – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Karin en verdad estaba molesta.

Sasuke se rió levemente, luego se fijo en su amigo el rubio el cual lo miraba riéndose de lo sucedido pero algo lo alerto.

- Naruto!! Cuidado!! – grito Sasuke señalándole dos árboles juntos en los cuales habían hilos casi invisibles.

- Que? – dijo Naruto volteando y viendo la trampa- AH!! – deslizándose directamente a ella y siendo rodeado por los hilos. Callo al suelo bruscamente. – DIABLOS!!

El kitsune estaba muy molesto consigo mismo con su descuido pero ese sentimiento desapareció pronto volviéndose desesperación al ver como había caído cerca de muchos sellos explosivos.

- AH!! SASUKE!! – grito histérico.

En ese momento alguien lo tomo del cuello sacándolo justo antes de que todos los sellos estallaran. Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados abrazando por detrás a su salvador. Lo curioso era que tenia algo muy suave en sus manos.

- Naruto-kun…podrías?...- muy sonrojada mientras controlaba la tabla de nieve.

Naruto estaba junto a Hinata, abrió los ojos y se fijo que era lo suave que estaba entre sus manos. Era el pecho de Hinata. El rubio grito agitando los brazos.

- Disculpa Hinata-chan!! – tomándole ahora de la cintura. Hinata solo sonrió levemente sonrojada.

- Si será idiota…- dijo Sasuke con Karin en sus brazos.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto conocían parte de esas tierras, ambos jóvenes comparten recuerdos relacionados con la blanca nieve y una princesa. Ahora la situación era diferente, estaban siendo perseguidos por un gran numero de ninjas de la niebla. Era increíble ver como cada ves que acababan con un grupo de ellos siempre aparecía otro para reemplazarlos.

- Como es que los ninjas de la niebla están aquí? – pregunto Sai.

- Goki debió haberles contratado para matar a la princesa. – dijo Suigetsu. – Así podría tomar control de todas las tierras.

- Parece lógico pero hay algo raro, porque nos siguen, sin su jefe no hay paga- dijo Hinata.

- Tal ves están molestos por eso, y intentan vengarse. – dijo Karin mientras se sentía muy a gusto rodeando el cuello de Sasuke.

- No sabemos cual será la verdadera razón, pero algo es cierto, si no salimos de aquí pronto acabaran con nosotros. – menciono el rubio mientras se aferraba a la cintura de cierta kunoichi.

De repente Sasuke el cual iba al frente se detuvo, Hinata hizo lo mismo al igual que Suigetsu y Sai. Frente a ellos había una gran cantidad de shinobis de la niebla, se venían muy experimentados, bien armados y con perros de búsqueda.

- Pero porque?...- dijo Sai. – Su misión ha terminado…- iba a continuar pero de repente apareció una figura conocida para ellos.

Un hombre que tenia alrededor de cincuenta años, cabello negro el cual llevaba una pijama de color azul aparecía entre los ninjas, mientras mas se acercaba uno se podia ver como llevaba un kunai clavado en el pecho y cerca del cuello un corte.

- Allí tienes tu respuesta…- dijo el joven Uchiha el cual bajaba con cuidado a Karin. – Goki…

- Deberías estar muerto! – dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente separándose de Hinata.

- Debería?- dijo mientras empezaba a perder color y derretirse, un clon de agua.

En ese momento dos ninjas avanzaron entre la multitud. Sonreían muy confiados mientras desenvainaban cada uno una enorme katana la cual podían blandir con gran facilidad.

- Un señuelo siempre puede ser muy útil – dijo el shinobi de la derecha, el cual tenía el cabello corto, de color blanco, vestía unas ropas rasgadas y sus brazos al igual que su cuello estaba cubierto de vendas.

- En especial cuando te enfrentas a ninjas tan buenos como los de Konoha. – agrego el shinobi de la izquierda el cual tenia el cabello igual que el de su hermano pero de color azul, llevaba puesta una armadura ligera la cual lo cubría hasta el la parte inferior del cuello.

Suigetsu desenvaino la espada de Zabuza y se pudo delante de sus compañeros.

- Esto será interesante…- dijo muy emocionado tomando la espada con ambas manos y apuntando a ambos jóvenes. – Ustedes los poseedores que las espadas lentas. – miro hacia la derecha- Ikki…- miro hacia la izquierda- Ramza….

- Vaya Suigetsu, no pensábamos que estabas vivo, ya hace tanto que te fuiste de la villa…- dijo Ikki mientras se sorprendió al ver que llevaba en el cuello la bandana de Konoha. – Y ahora perteneces a la villa oculta entre las hojas …

- Vaya traidor…- dijo Ramza.

- La villa no importa…la bandana menos…simplemente es donde me sienta mas cómodo es a donde pertenezco…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes sonrieron, se sentían muy contentos que ese joven digiera algo así, Sasuke se acerco a su lado y desenvaino a Chokuto.

- Quienes son? …- pregunto el moreno.

En ese momento Ramza le dice a su hermano que mire hacia el lado derecho.

- Ese no es un Hyuga…según se sus ojos tienen un muy buen precio en el mercado negro.- susurro Ramza.

- Interesante…- respondió con una sonrisa el shinobi de la niebla.

- Grandes espadachines…Ikki y Ramza, son muy buenos…no dejes que la hoja de sus espadas toquen tu cuerpo. – dijo Suigetsu casi como un susurro para sus amigos.

- Eso va a ser muy difícil…tendremos que usar ataques a distancia…- dijo Sai.

- Porque "Espada Lenta"? – Pregunto Naruto.

- La hoja…si te toca, tan solo rozarte, la espada te inyectara un veneno por tus venas…esa es la razón por la cual nadie ha sobrevivido a ellos …- dijo Suigetsu. – Por favor tengan cuidado…no podré ayudarles mientras peleo…

- Y que hay contigo? No pensaras que te dejaremos solo? – dijo Karin preocupada.

- Baka…sabes que la composición de mi cuerpo es diferente a la vuestra. Mi sangre es similar al agua, puedo diluir el veneno. –Sonríe al ver que Karin se preocupa por él. – No tienes porque preocuparte por mi…

- Que dices idiota?! – dijo sonrojada.- Claro que no me preocupo por ti!! – mientras levantaba sus manos por las cuales corría chakra.

- Otra cosa mas que agregar? – dijo Naruto mientras invocaba a Gamakichi. El cual les saludo a todos con un gesto con su mano.

- Si….- dijo Suigetsu sin voltear a mirar a ninguno. – Por favor no mueran…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. No era común en él.

- No me es fácil conseguir amigos….- dijo mientras giro un poco la cabeza mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto sonrió mientras sacaba un pergamino. Gamakishi salto sobre él.

- Henge!! – dijo Naruto convirtiendo a Gamakishi en la lanza del ermitaño.- Ahora demostremos que tan buenos somos.

Así fue como empezó la pelea, eran muchos los enemigos. Karin era muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con solo hacer contacto en el pecho de sus oponentes los dejaba tirados en el suelo, exhibiendo sus habilidades como ninja medico. Sai dibujo unos lobos los cuales fueron a atacar a un gran grupo de shinobis, estos los destruyeron invocando un torrente de agua.

- No será tan fácil chico…- dijo un ninja enemigo.

- Algo así había pensado- respondió Sai mientras sonreía, algo muy raro, en verdad se sentía confiado.

Los shinobis escucharon que algo se aproximaba, eran muchos pájaros de tinta negra cuando se empezaban a acercar, con los kunais los hicieron estallar. Sai al ver esto hizo una serie de sellos.

- Eh?! – dijo un shinobi después de ver como la tinta al caer se volvían agujas negras las cuales empezaron a atravesar su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros. – AH!!

Hinata estaba siendo perseguida por unos quince ninjas, después de haber obtenido cierta distancia se voltio para verles y se puso en posición de combate.

- Byakugan!!- dijo antes de ir a gran velocidad utilizando el Juken para acabar con sus enemigos. Luego vio como le arrojaban gran cantidad de kunais. - Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō!! .-Enseguida se podia ver como cortaba los kunais que se acercaban como si fuera papel.

Mientras tanto Suigetsu y Sasuke estaban enfrentándose a Ikki lo cual era muy complicado ya que la katana de este era muy larga y la facilidad con la que la blande podía acertar un golpe y acabar con uno de ellos.

- El combate se vuelve extenso- dijo Sasuke haciendo sellos.- KATON HOKKATSU NO JUTSU!!- una bola de fuego fue contra Ikki.

Las llamas están a punto de calcinar al espadachín pero un chorro de agua lo apaga.

- Recuerdan que somos dos? – dijo Ramza mientras terminaba el jutsu y con la espada atacaba a Sasuke el cual pudo bloquear con suerte la hoja de su espada con Chokuto.

En ese momento Ramza clavo la punta de la enorme espada en el suelo, tomo el mango con ambas manos y apoyándose en el arma le tiro una fuerte patada a Sasuke, permitiendo a Ikki atacar a Suigetsu.

- Maldición…CHIDORI NAGASHI!! – dijo liberando descargas eléctricas haciendo que Ramza retroceda, pero sin lastimarle ya que este agito su arma y una corriente de aire corto el hombro de Sasuke.

- Estas muy cerca…- susurro Ramza acercándose a Sasuke dirigiendo la punta de la espada hacia él.

- Tu también…- sonriéndole tranquilo, el también le había lastimado mas de lo que pensaba, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el Chidori Nagashi.

En ese momento Naruto aparece con un Oodama Rasengan, apenas vio como se acercaba el rubio el espadachín intento huir pero de repente dos brazos salieron de la cierra tomando sus piernas.

- No me puedo mover!! MALDICION!! – dijo furioso, levanto la espada para luego enterrarla de nuevo.- SUELTAME!! – los brazos desaparecieron en un puff y este hizo la tecnica del intercambio dejando un tronco en su lugar.

- Diablos…- dijo el rubio mientras anulaba su tecnica ya que perdió a su presa.

Naruto estaba rodeado de muchos shinobis, creo varios clones de sombra para luchar contra ellos. Le estaban dando algo de trabajo ya que parecía como si no se acabaran.

- Este tío debe ser un pez gordo, tiene un ejercito! – decía el ojiazul mientras pateaba la cara a uno.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu ¡!- dijo el shinobi de la niebla mientras atacaba a Suigetsu con un dragón de agua.

- Debes innovar en tus ataques Ikki!! – Suigetsu le aconsejaba cuando levantando un brazo hizo una pequeña esfera de agua similar al rasengan la cual absorbía la tecnica de Ikki.

- Bien entonces habrá que innovar…- dijo Ikki mientras levantaba el brazo, una gran acumulación de agua empezaba a aparecer sobre él.

- Que es eso?! – dijo Suigetsu mientras se alejaba de el dando saltos hacia atrás.

- Suiton, Suiryuuben!! – sonriendo Ikki quieto mientras de remolino salían varios chorros de agua el cual intentaban darle a al ANBU.

Suigetsu los evadía con algo de dificultad, eran muy rápidos y fuertes, eso se podía comprobar ya que a su paso quebraban rocas y árboles. Ikki aun estaba inmóvil con el brazo extendido hacia arriba. Enseguida tuvo que anular el jutsu ya que Sasuke se acercaba a toda velocidad con un Chidori. Logra evadirlo con suerte.

- Vaya…un Uchiha…- sonrió mientras sacaba una espada más pequeña en comparación a la otra. – Parece que tendremos otros ojos para los coleccionistas.

- Otros ojos?...que dices? – dijo el moreno.

En ese momento Sasuke el cual estaba con el Sharingan activado analizo su entorno, no estaba, faltaba Ramza. Miro al rubio el cual aun estaba peleando con tres ninjas a la vez.

- Naruto!! Busca a Hinata!! – grito Sasuke.

- Ah?! Que pasa?! No ves que estoy ocupado, Hinata es muy hábil…- dijo el rubio mientras bloqueaba un shuriken con el kunai.

- IDIOTA!! HYUGA!! QUIEREN SUS OJOS!! – grito desesperado Sasuke.

Al escuchar esto Naruto se quedo olvido de todo lo que tenia alrededor. No perdió tiempo, dio un gran salto y le dio una patada descendente a un shinobi impactando su talón contra su cabeza matándolo instantáneamente. Luego hizo un Oodama Rasengan y avanzo entre los muchos ninjas.

- HINATA!! – grito desesperado por encontrarle en el tumulto.

Ikki ataco a Sasuke con su espada pero el moreno al ver que por la herida de su hombro no podría reaccionar realizo el Chidori Nagashi una ves mas, sorprendentemente Ikki no detuvo su ataque estaba siendo lastimado por las descargas pero era una oportunidad que no volvería a tener.

- Esta demasiado cerca…- dijo el moreno cuando tuvo una idea, lanzo a Chokuto en el aire y lo tomo con la otra mano, era su única oportunidad, no era tan hábil que con la otra pero no tenia opción, logro bloquear la hoja de la espada de Ikki pero estaba muy cerca de lastimarle.

- Muy hábil diría yo pero Ramza es mucho mejor que yo…tu amigo jamás podrá…- no pudo continuar ya que una espada había atravesado su pecho.

- Si…el jamás me daría la espalda….- dijo Suigetsu mientras sacaba su enorme espada del cuerpo de su reciente victima la cual callo al suelo sin decir nada.

- Gracias…- dijo el moreno mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

- Siempre cuidándote las espaldas, ya estas grandecito…- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

- Yo pensé que para eso estaban los amigos…- dijo Sasuke.

- La verdad es que si, pero deberías cuidar a tus amigos, al igual que yo, no tienes muchos…- dijo Suigetsu antes de salir corriendo a ayudar a Karin y a Sai.

Sasuke sonrió y fue en búsqueda de Naruto y Hinata.

- _Naruto…tienes que encontrarla rápido…- _pensó el moreno.

La joven Hyuga estaba luchando con varios ninjas a la vez, para poder lograr que le rodeen y sus técnicas tengan mas efectividad tuvo que alejarse a una distancia promedio de sus compañeros. Hinata lucia agotada, en verdad se había esforzado mucho, fue en ese momento cuando alguien apareció detrás ella.

- Me darán buen precio por ti…- dijo Ramza mientras tomaba la espada con una sola mano preparando el corte.

- Naruto-kun…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos muy asustada esperando el golpe que le quitaría la vida.

Naruto Shippuden OST "Heaven-Shaking Event"

Algo había evitado que la espada tocara el cuello de Hinata, la joven abrió los ojos. Era Naruto el cual estaba con su lanza bloqueando el corte.

- NARUTO-KUN!! – dijo Hinata muy contento de verle.

El rubio voltio para verle con una sonrisa.

- Pensaste que te dejaría sola? – dijo el kitsune mientras en un movimiento alejaba a Ramza.

El rubio miro con rabia a Ramza, se puso en posición de combate apuntándole con la hoja de su arma.

– Ahora veras!! – arrojo su lanza contra él.

- Que tonto! – el shinobi de la niebla uso su espada para bloquear el arma y arrojarla a un lado.

- Gamakishi!! – grito Naruto, la lanza se transformo en su compañero, el cual con su enorme kunai corto a Ramza, haciendo que estallara.

- Un clon de agua! – dijo el ninja de la hoja sorprendido, buscaba al real el cual estaba detrás de él. El shinobi de la niebla le corta la cabeza. Naruto desaparece en un puf.

Ramza al ver que era un clon de sombras, lo busca, el real estaba junto a Hinata alejándole de la pelea.

- Ten cuidado…- susurro Hinata, Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa.

Naruto fue directamente contra él, muy confiado, estaba peleando contra el sin guardar distancia sin importarle lo peligroso que fuera, estaba realmente molesto, solo bloqueaba su arma con el kunai, intentando golpearlo. El joven hizo un rasengan pero fue bloqueado por una tecnica simular pero de elemento agua.

- Es muy bueno-tebbayo…- dijo analizando a su contrincante.

Así fue como en un momento el rubio hizo dos bunshin, de los cuales hizo una barrida en la nieve haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio mientras que el otro lo tecleaba permitiéndole a Naruto saltar y darle un golpe en el rostro el cual hizo que se rompiera su cuello.

- TOMA!!- grito con energía mientras dejaba fuera de combate a su rival el cual cayo al sobre la nueva inconciente.

Luego de vencerlo fue corriendo a ver si Hinata estaba bien.

- Hinata, te encuentras bien? – dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Si gracias Naruto-kun…yo…- decía la joven Hyuga cuando vio como Ramza se levantaba con el cuello roto.

- NO ME QUITARAS MI PREMIO!! EL BYAKUGAN!! – gritaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y tomando su espada.

- NARUTO! CUIDADO! – grito Hinata pero fue demasiado tarde el rubio no pudo mas que voltear el cuerpo. Si se movía lastimaría a Hinata. No se movió, solo espero el impacto.

Ramza introdujo su espada al cuerpo de Naruto, el rubio al sentir que pronto le atravesaría, usaba toda su fuerza para levantarse.

- No por favor!! – decía Hinata llorando.

- AH!! – grito Naruto empujando a Ramza y haciendo que la espada lo atraviese.

Ramza no soltaba la espada estaba sorprendido por la reacción del shinobi de Konoha. Naruto creo un rasengan, su enemigo volvió a bloquearlo con la misma tecnica, pero luego se empezó a escuchar como si el viento, cada ves mas rápido hasta asemejarse a una cierra eléctrica.

- FUTON SHURIKEN RASENGAN!! – grito nuestro héroe impactando el jutsu contra Ramza lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia mientras que la tecnica empezaba a desintegrarlo.

Uzumaki estaba parado delante de Hinata, muy cansado, con su mano izquierda tomo la espada del mango y se la retiro del cuerpo. Segundos después empezó a desplomarse, Hinata corrió y lo sujeto antes que cayera el suelo.

- Hinata-chan…te encuentras bien?...- dijo Naruto con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Si pero mírate, solo por mi culpa…- decía la joven llorando.

- No llores por favor….lo importante es que estés bien. – susurro el rubio cerrando los ojos.

- No por favor Naruto! No cierres los ojos! – lloraba sobre el rostro de su amado.

- Je…si Sakura-chan me viera, me mataría ella misma por descuidado…- bromeaba con una sonrisa ya con los ojos cerrados.

- Naruto!! Por favor!! Aun no te he dicho lo que siento…Naruto por favor…- lo abrazo con fuerza. – Yo te amo…- susurro.

Hinata no podía soportarlo, empezó a gritar por ayuda, pronto llegaron todos sus amigos.

- Karin-san! Por favor sálvalo! – le rogó Hinata.

Karin corrió hacia el cuerpo del rubio, le pidió a Hinata que lo dejase por un momento recostado en la nieve. Empezó a analizarlo.

- La herida no es el problema, Naruto tiene al Kyubi, el problema es el veneno…- dijo mientras acumulaba chakra e intentaba sacar el veneno de su cuerpo.

Todos miraban muy preocupados, Sasuke y Suigetsu miraban pacientes, confiando en que Karin le salvaría.

- Si solo Sakura-san estuviera aquí…- dijo la Hyuga.- Yo solo le causo problemas…

- No digas eso…- refuto Sasuke. – Naruto te quiere mucho, jamás permitiría que te lastimaran, si fuera así preferiría la muerte, estoy seguro.

- He extraído todo el veneno…- suspiro Karin.- Es una suerte que este tonto tenga algo tan útil como el Kyubi.

Hinata, empezó a llorar de nuevo pero de alegría, Naruto empezó a respirar de forma normal. Sus heridas se recuperaron al instante apenas el veneno fue extraído.

- Eh?...- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba.- Que paso? Porque todos me miran así?.

- Gracias a Dios!! – dijo Hinata la cual lo abrazaba.

- Hinata-chan…- susurro el rubio.- vamos vamos…no es para tanto…

Todos estaba muy contentos de ver bien al rubio. Pero pronto llegarían mas ninjas. Goki seguía con vida y eso esa un gran problema.

- Ustedes vayan a refugiarse, mi equipo y yo iremos a acabar con la mision. – Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se levanto con ayuda de Hinata y Sai.

- Nos vemos en la aldea de acuerdo? – dijo el rubio despidiéndose de su amigo juntando sus puños.

Así fue como se separaron.

El joven Uchiha luego de terminar su misión, se refugio en un templo cerca de una montaña junto con Karin y Suigetsu. Ambos hicieron una pequeña fogata esperando que amaneciera.

Mientras tanto el rubio se detuvo con sus amigos en una casa abandonada, los tres shinobis se sentaron posando la espalda contra la pared, se miraron las caras y rieron.

- Hace frió…- dijo Hinata.

- Bueno, por desgracia, el enemigo esta cerca, así que no podemos hacer una fogata…- dijo Naruto.

- Si no hacemos una moriremos de frió – dijo Sai mientras se levantaba. Iré a buscar algo de leña.

- Hai. – dijo el rubio mientras de su mochila sacaba una manta con la cual arropo a su bella amiga.

- Gracias Naruto-kun – se abrigo con la manta para luego ver como Naruto se sentaba junto a ella.

- Hinata-chan hay algo que he querido decirte…- susurro el rubio pero se detuvo al ver que la joven de ojos perlados se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

Naruto la vio dormida, pensó que parecía un ángel, el cual mas de una ves le había salvado la vida. No resistió acariciar su rostro.

- Tan bella…- levemente sonrojado rozando la yema de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Tal vez escucho mal, tal vez solo fue su imaginación, ella le dijo que le amaba.

En ese momento Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Naruto-kun? …- pregunto la joven antes de abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que su amado rubio estaba tan cerca de ella mirándole fijamente.

- Hinata…- susurro el joven mientras cerraba los ojos y unía sus labios con los de la kunoichi.

La Hyuga no se movió ni un mililitro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lentamente Naruto rozaba sus labios humedeciéndolos con los suyos hasta que el rubio empezó a alejarse de ella. Para la sorpresa de el joven Hinata no se lo permitió, se acerco mas a el besándolo con anhelo. Ambos disfrutaban uno del otro hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse. En ese preciso momento Sai llegaba con la leña, ambos se separaron muy rápido muy sonrojados.

- _Que he hecho?...- _se preguntaba el rubio mientras intentaba no mirar ni a Sai ni a Hinata.

- _Que ha sido eso?...que ha significado?...-_ pensaba Hinata mientras posaba sus dedos en sus labios. Se levanto buscando respuesta en esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, pero el shinobi no se atrevía a mirarle. Esto le hizo sentir muy mal.

- Sakura….- susurro para si mismo Naruto. Había besado a otra chica que no era su querida Sakura-chan. Pero porque lo hizo? Se sentía tan bien estando con Hinata que había olvidado que tenia ya una relación?.

Durante el resto de la misión Naruto no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara a Hinata. El amaba a Sakura, pero quien estuvo allí siempre con él fue la joven de ojos perlados, no sabia que pasaba, se sentía confundido. Sentía que se había aprovechado de esos sentimientos, pero no se arrepentía de aquel beso. Hay que admitirlo a veces los hombres hacemos grandes estupideces.

Hinata estaba junto a Suigetsu y Karin quienes le habían propuesto salir a comer algo en el Ichikaku, ella acepto con gusto. Ambos jóvenes se habían acoplado muy bien a la villa. Así fue como pasaron la noche juntos, hasta que se encontraron con Sasuke el cual le pidió a Karin que le acompañara. Esta acepto y se fue con el Uchiha.

* * *

Suiton, Suiryuuben Elemento Agua, remolino de dragón de agua

* * *

Eriol: Bueno espero que les haya gustado pronto el 15, disculpen la tardanza, pero trabajo es trabajo.

Kosuke: Wi!! al fin! otro lemon!!

Eriol: Otro??

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Eriol: Capitulo 15  
Kosuke: Lemon 2

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Sakura estaba ya próximo a cumplir los siete meses de embarazo, ya se le notaba mucho mas la panza. Su rutina era la de siempre, levantarse, hacer el desayuno, ir al hospital , regresar a casa, comer y dormir. Todo hubiera sido muy sencillo si es que no fuera por ese sueño que tenía frecuentemente.

Naruto estaba con ella junto con todos sus amigos, comiendo, jugando, inclusive discutiendo, pero todos juntos hasta que unos ojos rojos aparecían a lo lejos, Sakura era la única que los podía ver, sentía como una presencia cubría toda la aldea. La imagen de Uchiha Itachi frente a ella, al desaparecer aparecía el joven de ojos azules mostrándole esa sonrisa que siempre le hacia olvidar todas las penas. Sakura corría hacia el para abrazarle pero unos segundos antes de poder alcanzarle las llamas negras del Amateratsu arrasaban todo, consumiendo el recuerdo de su amado.

- NARUTO!! – despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos y muy asustada.

Sakura estaba aterrada, sabia que era un sueño , pero nadie le podía quitar el dolor y la tristeza que le generaba cada noche ese tormento. Fijo su mirada en la mesita de noche, tomo un marco de foto que protegía el recuerdo de un viaje a la playa.

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba radiante, también hacia mucho calor en la villa. Todos estaban muy contentos y alegres con las actividades de verano en esta. Se abrían gran variedad de puestos comerciales en las calles y se celebraría un festival la semana siguiente. Era natural, después de derrotar a Akatsuki el índice de incidentes criminales en el país del fuego había bajado en gran escala.

- Ah…que aburrido-tebbayo… - decía el rubio mientras caminaba con Lee quien llevaba unas bolsas de compras las cuales estaban a tope de alimentos y latas.

- Vamos Naruto-kun , porque tienes esa cara? Deberías estar contento, después de todo Sakura-san es una chica estupenda. – dijo la bestia verde de Konoha.

En ese momento Naruto se sintió algo incomodo, serian celos tal ves, lo miro de una forma fea a el pobre Lee quien sonrió al darse cuenta que había cometido un error.

- Calma. Lo dije de la mejor manera, después de todo yo ya no estoy interesado en Sakura-san…- dijo Lee.

- Oh! Es que ahora no es tan buena! – se enojo mas deteniéndose.

Lee suspiro, que tan tonto podía ser su amigo, sonrió y continuo caminando. Naruto al ver esto decidió seguirle.

- Y bueno, a donde vas con todas esas compras? – pregunto el rubio.

- A casa de Tenten – dijo muy contento- me pidió que le llevara las compras ya que la tienda esta mucho mas cerca de mi dojo.

- Vaya ya entiendo – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara mientras le golpeaba suavemente con el codo a Lee. – Te lo tenias bien escondido…

- J eje…. Bueno…- sonrió avergonzado Lee. – hace un mes que empezamos a salir juntos, por suerte hasta ahora todo nos va bien…

- Me alegra – sonríe el rubio pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció – ya me gustaría que poder así con Sakura, poder hacer mas cosas con ella.

- Vaya pensé que les iba muy bien – dijo extrañado Lee.

- Nos va muy bien pero, es que Sakura siempre esta muy ocupada en el hospital, estoy orgulloso de ella, pero me gustaría que tuviera mas tiempo para mi…- bajando la cabeza mientras camina.

- Bueno, pero sabes que es su deber, ella esta encargada del hospital. – dijo mientras intentaba que no se le cayera nada de las bolsas que llevaba en brazos.

- Si lo se, pero también hay otro detalle…– suspira afligido.

- Que sucede? – Pregunto Lee

- La verdad es que Hinata…- decía el rubio pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura se acercaba con Ino y Tenten.

Las chicas estaban muy contentas de verles, detrás de ellas estaban Sasuke y Neji quienes venían con las mismas caras inexpresivas de siempre.

- Naruto, Lee-san que alegría de verlos – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Hola Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto mientras intentaba darle un beso como saludo pero Sakura paso de el y fue hacia donde Lee. Se quede como de hielo.- Sakura-chan??

- Que sucede Sakura-san? – pregunto Lee.

- Es que Tsunade-sama nos ha dado unos días libres así que pensamos en salir todos en grupo. – dijo con una gran sonrisa la shinobi de cabello rosa.

- Eso suena genial Dattebayo!! – dijo enérgico el rubio.- Y a donde iremos??

- A la playa – dijo Tenten. – Justo íbamos a ir a comprar un traje de baño nuevo, ya que Sakura no tiene uno – agrego con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Naruto se puso a imaginar como se vería su querida Sakura-chan en un bikini, esto hizo que se sonrojara. Sakura al ver esto le dio un golpe muy fuerte para que saliera de sus fantasías. Todos le miraron extrañados de su reacción, Sakura se dio cuenta y se sonrojo también.

- Porque no eres mas cariñosa conmigo, Sakura-chan?? – se pregunto el rubio.

- Bueno entonces nos vamos, Naruto, podrías decirle a Sai-kun que viniera también? – pregunto Ino.

- Claro porque no?, también le invitare a Hinata, últimamente ha estado muy ocupada ayudándome en la oficina.– dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, Hinata iría con ellos? No es que no quisiera, pero la razón por la cual quería que Naruto sea discreto con su relación era porque no quería que la Hyuga sintiera que ella le había mentido, en verdad no debió negar sus sentimientos por el rubio.

- Que buena idea, mientras más mejor – dijo Neji mientras se unía a la conversación.

- Bueno, no es mala idea un tiempo de descanso, yo iré a decirles esto a Suigetsu y a Karin- dijo mientras tomaba a Naruto del cuello de su traje y se lo llevaba arrastrando.

- Adiós!! – dijo Lee tan enérgico como siempre. – Nos vemos mañana a primera hora en la puerta principal de la villa!!

- Hai Hai…- dijo Sasuke mientras seguía su camino arrastrando a su amigo. Naruto se despedía haciendo una seña con la mano.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya cerca del cuartel ANBU.

- Serás idiota… es que no has pensado en los sentimientos de Hinata?...- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba al edificio.

- Lo se… pero tengo que decirle la verdad…aun si Sakura no quiere - dijo Naruto.

El rubio resignado- en verdad soy un idiota para algunas cosas.

- No es para tanto… yo tampoco soy un santo…- dijo Sasuke.

- Karin tiene sus defectos, pero no se merece esto…- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a su oficina.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza, se sentía realmente mal, en verdad quería decirle a Naruto que estaba enamorado de Sakura, no importaba que fuera lo que le dijera eso al menos podría hacer que se liberara de ese sentimiento tan agobiante.

Al entrar a la oficina estaba Karin, Suigetsu e Hinata esperándolos.

- Se han retrazado mucho, Hinata los ha estado esperando ya dos horas…- dijo Karin reclamando a ambos jóvenes.

- Lo siento, la verdad es que me distraje en el camino. – dijo con una sonrisa la cual desapareció al ver a Hinata quien le recibía tan alegre como siempre.

- Hola Naruto-kun – dijo la Hyuga. – Porque esa cara tan triste?

- No es nada Hinata – sonrió- tengo que decirles algo, mañana nos vamos todos a la playa.

Hinata, Suigetsu y Karin miraron extrañados al rubio.

Mientras tanto en una tienda.

- Ino…que te parece este? – pregunto Sakura a su amiga mientras le mostraba un traje de baño de una sola pieza rosa.

- Frentona…en verdad sigues siendo una niña verdad? – dijo Ino al ver el traje que había elegido.

- Es la primera vez que compro un traje de baño…siempre lo ha hecho mi madre…con todas las misiones, hace mucho que no iba a la playa. – dijo algo triste.

- Esta ves iras con Naruto, no crees que deberías llevar algo que llame mas su atención? – dijo Tenten.

- Yo siempre tengo la atención de Naruto!! – dijo sonrojada. – no necesito llevar un traje llamativo para ello….

- Porque no llevas este, te aseguro que le encantara – dijo Ino mostrándole una tanga.

- Eso no lo dudo, a Naruto le fascinaría verte con algo así.- dijo sonriendo Tenten.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, como podría llevar algo así, al final de todo término llevando un bikini muy bonito de color rojo y con decorativos de flores de cerezo en color rosa. Ino y Tenten también hicieron sus compras, cada una se dirigió a su casa esperando el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente en la puerta de la villa se encontraban todos, El equipo Kakashi, El equipo Gai, Chouji, Ino ,Kiba, Shino, Hinata Sai, Karin y Suigetsu.

- De acuerdo, estamos todos, luego de la playa nos alojaremos en un hotel que esta cerca de alli. – dijo Neji.

- Bien!! VAMONOS!! – dijo el rubio encabezando el grupo.

Durante el camino Hinata siempre iba al lado de Naruto muy cerca de él, cosa que no agradaba mucho a Sakura quien andaba detrás de ellos con una cara de pocos amigos, pero ella no decía nada, no quería decirle a Hinata que le había mentido, que era la pareja de el rubio, eso le rompería el corazón. Mas incomodo aun estaba Naruto quien había decidido decirle lo mas pronto posible a Hinata de su relación con Sakura para que no hubiera mal entendidos. La verdad es que el kitsune se había encariñado mucho con Hinata, eso era normal ya que pasaba mucho mas tiempo con ella que con Sakura.

- Shanarro…- decía Sakura que tenia a Ino al lado la cual podía ver lo celosa que se ponía su amiga. – porque tiene que estar tan cerca de él??

- Bueno, tu sabes que Hinata siempre ha sentido algo por Naruto, admiración es una de ellas…- dijo la rubia caminando.

- Es verdad…- suspiro resignada Sakura.

Pronto llegaron a la playa. El clima era estupendo. Antes de ir al mar y jugar en la arena se dirigieron a donde pasarían la noche. El hotel era muy lindo y tradicional, las habitaciones estaban separadas, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres, fue lo que pidió Neji, no quería hacerse responsable de cualquier travesura que hicieran sus compañeros, dejaron sus cosas allí y bajaron a la playa con lo necesario. Mientras Naruto sacaba una sombrilla al igual que Sasuke, Kiba y Lee salían corriendo quitándose la ropa y quedando con el bañador en dirección al mar. Shino se puso a ayudar a dejar las cosas a un lado al igual que Neji. Chouji asistido por Suigetsu armaban una parrilla. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Ino armaban las tiendas.

- Que lindo día hace…- dijo muy contenta Hinata. – hace mucho que no salía…

- Debe ser muy tedioso el trabajo de oficina – dijo Sakura.

- La verdad que si, en especial porque Naruto-kun casi nunca hace nada – dijo Hinata mientras empezaba a reír junto a Sakura. Parecía como si se hubieran olvidado de todo, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del buen momento con los amigos.

- Esta noche pasaremos la noche aquí…- dijo Neji mientras buscaba donde pondrían las tiendas.

- Sasuke-kun… me pones loción solar? – le pregunto provocativamente Karin.

El moreno se sonrojo de inmediato, Naruto le sonrió de una forma zorruna. Karin podía ser algunas veces muy directa. Sin decir nada y evitar un escándalo le tomo la mano, la llevo a un lugar apartado del grupo, la acostó sobre una toalla y unto la loción sobre su piel desnuda.

- Te he dicho que seas mas discreta…- dijo Sasuke.- porque haces siempre esto?...

- Es uno de mis privilegios Sasuke-kun….- dice Karin mientras se sonroja levemente al sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre su piel.

- Te he dicho que no me llamas así…- dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

Karin se reía, ella sabia perfectamente como le molestaba que le llamara así. Era tal ves porque le recordaba a cierta persona.

- Porque no la olvidas…- susurro Karin.

- No es asunto tuyo… - respondió el Uchiha.

- Claro que es asunto mió! – dijo molesta Karin mientras se levantaba. – No soy un juguete…tengo sentimientos…- agrego la joven de gafas con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se dirigía al este de la playa.

- Diablos…- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba a buscarla- Karin!!

Naruto había terminado de arreglar las cosas cuando vio como las chicas salían de la tienda ya cambiadas con sus bañadores. Tenten llevaba un lindo tankini blanco, Lee se quedo con la boca abierta. Ino salía con un traje de baño muy provocativo, monokini, pero son de los que dejan poco a la imaginación.

- Dios mió…que hermosa….- dijo Lee mirando a su novia.

- No exageres por favor….- dijo Tenten mientras se sonrojaba y se cubría con una toalla.

Ino se acerco a Sai seductoramente, le mira a los ojos y le sonríe. Sai no dice nada solo mira a otro lado sonrojado. Ino comprendió que había conseguido lo que buscaba y lo abraza.

- Que mono eres!! Sai-kun! – dijo contenta Ino.

En ese momento Naruto se sonrojo al ver que guapas se veían las chicas, pero luego empezó a buscar a su quería Sakura. Al fin, podía ver como su hermoso cabello rosa salía de la tienda, levemente sonrojada. El rubio se quedo boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que se veía con su bikini rosa. No aguanto mas, fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarle.

- Naruto…- dijo en voz baja levantando los brazos para abrazarle.

- Sakura…estas…- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella muy rápido pero de repente se quedo parado mirando de frente.

- Naruto? – miro extrañada Sakura a su enamorado. Voltio a ver que llamaba la atención del rubio y se quedo fría.

Era Hinata, la cual había salido llevando puesto un muy sensual bikini negro. Se veía hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto, su tez blanca contrastaba maravillosamente con el color del traje de baño, y esos tirantes que llevaba la pieza de abajo a cada lado captaban toda la atención del shinobi de cabellos dorados.

- Hinata-chan…- dijo con cara de idiota Naruto.

Sakura se enfureció como nunca, echaba fuego de la boca.

- NA RU TO…. - decía mientras daba pasos muy pesados y sonoros.

El rubio volvió a la realidad solo para mirar como Sakura estaba a punto de matarlo.

- Sakura-chan…- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que Sakura le diera un increíble golpe en la cara arrojándolo a los pies de Hinata inconciente.

- Naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata mientras se arrodillaba para ver si el joven estaba bien.

Todos seguían jugando, comiendo y disfrutando de la arena , el sol y el ambiente de alegría, incluso Suigetsu y Neji acordaron broncearse juntos ya que Hinata les había dicho que estaban algo pálidos. Ambos estaban recostados en la arena tomando el sol con unas gafas negras. Chouji estaba preparando la parrilla junto con Lee.

- Esto en verdad le hubiera encantado a Shikamaru, nada mas que relajarse…- dijo Chouji.

- No lo dudo, pero Tsunade-sama le confió una tarea muy importante, ser el representante de Konoha en Suna. – menciono Lee mientras ayudaba con el carbón al joven Akimichi.

- Por suerte en unos meses volverá – sonrió, en verdad Chouji extrañaba a su amigo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, Naruto abría los ojos lentamente, estaba muy cómodo, sentía algo suave, al abrir completamente los ojos pudo ver el rostro de Hinata, la cual estaba con el dormida bajo una sombrilla y el rubio apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Hinata? – se levanto y le dejo dormir, trajo su mochila y cubriéndole con una de sus prendas la uso como almohada para que la joven Hyuga estuviera cómoda.

- Naruto!! – grito Neji a lo lejos el cual estaba con Kiba y Lee levantando una red para jugar voleyball playa.

- Allá voy!! – respondió mientras miraba un instante a la joven de los ojos perlados, asegurándose que este dormida.

El rubio ayudo a sus amigos a preparar todo para jugar, Chouji seguía preparando la comida, le estaba ayudando Ino. La joven Yamanaka llamaba a los jóvenes para que se acercaran a la mesa.

Todos ya sentados preparados para comer la deliciosa parrilla en la mesa, habia de todo, costillas, hamburguesas , ensaladas, cosas tipicas de una salida a la playa.

- Y donde esta el arroz? – pregunto Neji junto a Lee.

- Y el ramen?? – pregunto aun mas extrañado nuestro amigo oji azul.

- No empiecen por favor… nunca salimos en grupo, tienen que salir de la rutina…- dijo Tenten retándoles.

- Pero como podemos comer sin arroz…- se pregunto Neji. – Y donde están los palillos?….-Luego de ver como Hinata tomaba una de las hamburguesas y se las comía contenta, avergonzado tomo una costilla y luego de probarla se la engullo en el acto.

- Donde quedo la etiqueta Neji…- decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía con que ganas comía su amigo.

- Calla…esto esta demasiado bueno…- terminándose una costilla y tomando otra.

- Me alegra que les guste. – dijo orgulloso el joven Akimichi. – luego de comer podremos jugar.

- Hai!! – dijo Lee siempre demostrando la llama de la juventud.

- Hinata…- dijo el rubio. – podrías darme la salsa por favor?

- Claro Naruto-kun…- dijo en forma de susurro, tan caracterizo de ella cuando hablaba con el kitsune. Hinata estaba a punto de tomar la salsa cuando alguien se la quito de las manos.

- Aquí la tienes….Naruto-kun…- decía Sakura mientras ponía la salsa frente a el haciendo que sonara la mesa del golpe, tenia una sonrisa forzada y una vena en la frente.

- Gracias…Sakura-chan…- dijo el shinobi mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro y empezaba a temblar. – _si que esta molesta._.- pensó – _debo pedirle perdón…_

Después de comer, todos reposaron un poco. Como hace ya unas horas, Suigetsu y Neji seguían tomando el sol. Tenten y Lee se habían perdido por allí, en verdad a sus amigos les agrado la idea de que no estuvieran, cada ves que se juntaban el ambiente se ponía algo incomodo, tantos corazoncitos en el aire daban cierto…asco.

Después de una hora, los jóvenes Shinobis decidieron jugar voleyball, Ino, Neji, Sakura, Chouji versus Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Sai. El grupo de Naruto estaba ganando.

- Creo que no es justo…nosotros tenemos mas hombres…- dijo Kiba.

- No hay problema…- dijo señalando a Sakura- la fea cuenta como uno.

Un segundo después Sai estaba en la arena inconciente, Sakura a su lado soplando su pucho del cual salía humo. Sai no podía jugar así que Naruto lo saco de zona de juego y lo acostó debajo de una sombrilla.

- Ahora entrara Shino de suplente.- dijo Kiba mientras veía como compañero entraba al juego.

- Si…- dijo con sus lentes de sol, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que jugaba el domador de insectos. Era muy ágil además que verlo sin camiseta llamaba la atención de Ino y Sakura, la unida que era indiferente era Hinata, la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a verle. Para desgracia de Naruto la pelirosa estaba distraída en el momento que él hizo un mate, impactando el balón contra su rostro. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. El rubio no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que después del gran salto y sus pies tocaran la arena. Abrió los ojos, en ese momento deseo nunca haber nacido. La pelota seguía pegada al rostro de su amiga. Naruto se quedo de piedra, la pelota cayo al suelo mostrando una la cara de Sakura la cual tenía una expresión mortífera.

- Estoy muerto…- susurro el rubio para si mismo.

Sakura voltio dándole la espalda, el rubio le seguía con la mirada. Pudo ver como la joven lanzo la pelota al aire y dio un gran salto. La kunoichi salto y girando en el aire golpeo la pelota con tal fuerza que esta hecho fuego, todos vieron como Naruto recibía la bola en llamas con el rostro y esta lo enterraba sobre la arena.

- Sakura-chan…perdón…glup - dijo el kitsune antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sakura la cual salio caminando hacia la salida de la playa. Estaba muy triste no pudo evitar que cayeran lagrimas de su rostro. Se fue en dirección al hotel. Naruto se levanto a los pocos minutos, Chouji se acerco a él.

- Sakura-san esta muy molesta, será mejor que vayas y le pidas disculpas…- le dijo.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo tras ella. Hinata no sabia porque pero se sentía molesta, porque tenia que salir tras ella. Era acaso que había algo que ella no sabia.

Sakura estaba en su habitación, cayo rendida sobre su cama y empezó a llorar.

- Baka…es conmigo con quien estas saliendo….- decía la joven kunoichi abrazando su almohada.

En verdad se sentía aun mas molesta por como el hiperactivo de su enamorado se fijaba tanto en otra. Que tenia Hinata que ella no tuviera, ella estaba segura que a Naruto le gustaba tal como ella era. Sakura se sentó en la cama, poso sus manos en su pecho, había algo con lo que no podía competir.

- Mas grande no siempre significa más bueno…- dijo sonrojada.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Sakura se sonrojo mucho saco sus manos donde estaban.

- Sakura-chan…- dijo el rubio detrás de la puerta.

- LARGATE!! NO QUIERO VERTE!! – le grito en respuesta.

- Por favor…tengo que hablar contigo…- suplico el Uzumaki.

- TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!! PORQUE NO TE VAS CON TU QUERIDA HINATA-CHAN?! – le grito la joven.

Naruto deslizo la puerta con fuerza, entro a la habitación. Se acerco a ella con una cara seria. Sakura desvió la mirada, no quería verle. El rubio le tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él.

- Sakura-chan… perdóname, en verdad no era mi intención. Es solo que Hinata…y ese bikini…- abrió la boca el idiota.

Sakura le dio una bofetada con la cual le voltio la cara al joven ojiazul.

- Serás idiota!! – dijo muy molesta.

- Es que me he liado, lo que quiero decir es que…Sakura no importa lo que pase o haga o las estupideces que haga… nunca voy a dejar de amarte…- dijo Naruto buscando su mirada, pero ella estaba muy molesta, miraba hacia otro lado ignorándole.

- Mentiras…- dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos

- Mírame…- susurro el rubio.

La joven solo lo ignoraba. Naruto no aguanto mas, le tomo de los hombros llamando su atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Mírame!! Escúchame!!, quiero decirte algo importante!! – grito exaltado.

- No quiero!! Será otra mentira, te iras con ella como siempre, pasas mas tiempo con ella que conmigo, me olvidaras!! – grito casi llorando.

- NO TE OLVIDE!! NUNCA LO HARE!!- grito, cerro los ojos, no aguantaba mas la culpa.- BESE A HINATA!!

Sakura se quedo en silencio, se acerco a él.

- Que hiciste que?...- dijo temblando.

- Bese a Hinata…no se porque lo hice pero yo…- dijo el rubio pero se detuvo al ver como se levantaba.

- No me importa…me voy...- dijo la joven dándole la espalda.

Naruto se levanto y la abrazo por detrás, Sakura lloraba, intentaba liberarse pero Naruto era muy fuerte. Al cabo de unos segundos ella se detuvo.

- Déjame terminar…-le susurro- es verdad…la bese…pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, de cómo te pondrías cuando te enteraras…no quería engañarte…

- Solo son mentiras…- susurró la joven.

- No es mentira…la única que amo…eres tu…- le susurro al oído el kitsune, Sakura dejo de llorar, abrió los ojos y voltio a verle.

Esos ojos azules que le encantaban, lo podía ver, no le mentía, pero sentía una gran duda, le había engañado, no importa las razones pero había sido así. Pero la toda la ira que sentía, era insignificante ante el miedo que tenia de perderle.

- Naruto…no me mientes verdad?…- dijo Sakura muy seria aun con lagrimas en sus ojos posando su mano en su mejilla.

- Claro que no, nunca debes de dudar lo mucho que te amo y lo importante que eres para mí.-le dijo con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos.- No me gusta mentirte…tenia que decírtelo…

Sakura se sorprendió, bueno era algo típico de Naruto, no era de las personas que mienten, sabiendo como se pondría ella prefirió decirle la verdad y contarle acerca del beso. Eso hizo que ella sonriera, en verdad era afortunada de estar con él. El joven metió su mano en su bolsillo.

- Que haces? – pregunto Sakura.

- Aunque tuviera todo esto en la mente, no pude olvidar que día es hoy…- dijo sacando unos pendientes los cuales tenían unos cristales verdes como sus ojos.

- Son hermosos, te debieron costar mucho…Naruto…no debiste… - dijo sorprendida.

- Gracias por este primer mes juntos…- susurro entregándoselos.

Sakura, lo recibió con una sonrisa, es que era boba?, lo había perdonado, le sonreía, después de haberle engañado. No podía evitarlo, lo quería tanto.

- Bueno…entonces me voy…tengo que hablar con Hinata…no quiero que piense mal de mi…- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta pero algo lo detuvo. Sakura estaba tomándole del brazo.

- Naruto…- susurro con la mirada baja.

- Sakura-chan? – pregunto extrañado.

- No te vayas…yo…yo también tengo un regalo para ti…- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y le sonreía. – Solo espera aquí si?...

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en sobre la cama. Sakura se fue hacia el baño y se quedo allí unos cuantos minutos. Pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tener a Sakura, pero sus pensamientos también estaban relacionados con otra chica. Naruto trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Hinata. Así fue hasta que alguien llamo su atención, una voz sensual e inocente.

- Naruto…- dijo Sakura con las manos atrás y muy sonrojada.

- Sakura…-chan?...- dijo mirando a la hermosa joven.

La kunoichi estaba frente a él, luciendo su hermoso cuerpo, llevaba puesto un traje de baño muy diferente al que llevaba en la mañana. Era de color rojo, la parte de arriba apenas cubría sus pezones, en verdad, dejaba poco a la imaginación. Naruto no sabia que hacer, se había quedado idiotizado. El traje, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y luciendo los pendientes que le acababa de regalar. Que mejor regalo podía pedir.

- Te gusta lo que ves?...- susurro aun mucho mas sonrojada, en verdad no estaba acostumbrada a llevar algo así pero ese día se sentía opacada ante cierta joven y quería demostrarle a su amado lo sensual que podía ser.

- Ya conozco el cielo…- dijo Naruto levantándose para mirarle mejor.

- Baka!! – le grito avergonzada dándole la espalda, estaba muy avergonzada, pero eso fue un error, al voltear Naruto pudo ver que tan bien le quedaba el hilo dental. No aguantaba mas quería sentirle.

- Porque haces esto? – le rodeo por detrás la cintura y se pego a ella, su entre piernas contra sus nalgas.

Sakura se sonrojo, algo andaba mal, ese no era su plan, podía sentir como algo duro le rozaba por detrás, algo muy calido. No podía negar que le gustaba lo que sentía pero es que no quería hacerlo. No después de lo que había pasado.

- Naruto…no…alguien podría venir…además… no creo que te lo merezcas después de lo de hoy…- le dijo al rubio.

- Pero…- le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba su vientre con la yema de sus dedos, rozando su piel, rogándole de la forma mas dulce.

- No, Naruto…- Sakura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, intento alejarse de él pero el rubio poso sus labios sobre su cuello y le dio un calido beso el cual hizo que esta gimiera.

El zorro noto esto y sonrió picadamente. Volvió a besarle suavemente el cuello, Sakura empezó a temblar, su respiración demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Me he dado cuenta…que te gusta mucho que te bese aquí…- susurraba el rubio mientras deslizaba sus labios por su piel.

- No…es que…cuando tu…ah! – gimió al sentir como el rubio le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello. – Naruto…por favor…me vuelves loca…-muy sonrojada intentando huir de su amante pero sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo con cara caricia del shinobi.

- Ya veo…- con una sonrisa besando su cuello, su hombro, acariciando su vientre y subiendo lentamente sus manos, como uno de sus senos y lo acaricio suavemente disfrutando de cuerpo. Sakura no dejaba de gemir levanto sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de su amado. – Si sigues haciendo tanto ruido alguien nos va a oír…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero…yo… AH! – gimió de nuevo al sentir como el rubio estimulaba con sus dedos su parte mas sensible. – No…- dijo mientras las palabras se ahogaban entre gemido.

Naruto estaba descontrolado, con la mano izquierda acariciaba uno de sus senos, jugaba de forma traviesa con su pezón mientras que con la mano derecha rosadaza suavemente sus dedos contra la diminuta prenda que llevaba. Sakura perdió el control, no podía mas, giro un poco su rostro y beso al joven apasionadamente, con lujuria, separo sus labios para liberar un fuerte gemido ya que el ojiazul frotaba aun más fuerte sus dedos. Sakura poso su mano sobre la de Naruto y la retiro, el joven le miro extrañado, la kunoichi le miro con una sonrisa y se agacho. Acaricio el entre piernas del joven sobre su ropa de baño, sonrojada al ver lo excitado que estaba introdujo sus dedos dentro del traje para luego deslizarlo hacia abajo lentamente descubriendo la erección del rubio.

- Naruto…te vas a portar bien?...- susurro picadamente la joven de cabellos rosados.

El joven se puso aun mas duro, le parecía increíble como Sakura podía cambiar su personalidad tanto cuando intimaban. El joven asintió con la cabeza y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amada la cual empezaba a masturbarlo suavemente.

- Sakura-chan…- cerro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

La ojiverde estaba muy entretenida mirando como disfrutaba su amante. Se habían invertido los papeles, era él ahora quien estaba a su merced. Sakura tomo con delicadeza el miembro del rubio y rozo la punta de su lengua recorriéndolo. Naruto se quedo en silencio, fue cuando Sakura separando sus labios introdujo la masculinidad del joven en su boca provocándole un placer inimaginable.

- Dios! Sakura!! – decía el rubio retrocediendo hacia la cama y sentándose en ella, Sakura arrodillada haciéndole una increíble felacion.

La joven sonreía, era verdad lo que Ino le había dicho, hacerle sexo oral a un hombre es algo que los vuelve locos, especialmente si es la mujer que aman y ella lo estaba confirmando. Sakura se levanto y lo miro dominante, el joven no pudo responderle nada, ella poso sus manos en el pecho desnudo del rubio y lo acostó en la cama.

- Sakura…estas segura…alguien podria…? – pregunto el rubio pero la joven ya estaba sobre él. Empezó a frotar su pelvis contra Naruto. El joven no podía dejar de ver como su pareja estaba haciéndole perder la cabeza.

- Naruto…ya no aguanto mas…- se levanto un poco, tomo el miembro del shinobi y lo introdujo con cuidado dentro de ella haciendo que liberara un suave gemido.

El joven cerro los ojos, sentir esa calidez, esa sensación de ser consumido por el placer, que sentía de volver a hacerla suya. La tomo de las caderas pero Sakura le negó con la cabeza, quería hacerlo ella. Estaba en cuclillas sobre él, lentamente fue bajando haciendo que entrara mas y mas adentro hasta que después de un fuerte gemido logro meterlo todo.

- Te puedo sentir…- susurro la bella flor entrando en éxtasis, se inclino y poso su mejilla sobre el pecho de su amado suspirando agitada con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba. En ese momento pensó en que tanto le quería, Sakura era todo para él, así como un comienzo, sin dudas, nada mas importaba que ellos dos. El kitsune le tomo de los glúteos con suavidad acariciándoselos, ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y poner una expresión de placer. Pronto abrió los ojos al sentir como el rubio empezaba a mover las caderas pidiéndole más. La kunoichi se mordió el labio inferior. Naruto la hacia brincar sobre él, cada segundo que el rubio veía sus pechos moverse al ritmo de sus caderas, ver como Sakura disfrutaba cabalgando hacia que se moviera con mas fuerza.

- Naruto!! Ya no puedo mas!! – grito al sentir un fuerte orgasmo, callo rendida sobre el rubio.

El joven de ojos azules termino por detenerse y terminar dentro de ella. Ambos estaban envueltos en sudor con la respiración acelerada. Estaban a gusto el uno con el otro, no querian moverse. Naruto acariciaba el cabello de su querida flor de cerezo con dulzura.

- Sakura-chan…creo que tenemos un problema…- susurro- Lo siento…acabe adentro…

- Tranquilo…este día no hay problema…- respondió con una sonrisa. – de todos modos seria lindo tener a un pequeño rubio corriendo por allí…

- Lo tenias planeado?...- dijo riendo.

- Baka! – dijo la joven tomando la almohada y tirándosela al rostro. – Me voy a bañar…deben están preocupados por nosotros…- agrego la joven mientras se levantaba separándose del joven y mirando por la ventana. La luna iluminaba la noche, habían estado toda la tarde juntos, el tiempo no era el mismo para ellos.

- No te preocupes…habían planeado pasar la noche en las tiendas recuerdas? – dijo el ojiazul.

- Es verdad…- Sakura se dirigió al baño aun luciendo ese seductor traje de baño. – Tomare un baño…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sentado en la cama, luego de pasar un minuto completamente solo, se levanto entro al baño y con una sonrisa le pidió que se bañara con él.

Una hora más tarde estaban ambos caminando por la playa tomados de la mano. Sakura llevaba la parte de arriba de su primer traje de baño y una minifalda. Entre risas se preguntaban como es que podían haber estado el uno sin el otro. Hasta que Naruto se detuvo y miro la luna, le hizo recordar algo que le puso triste.

- Sakura-chan… tengo que hablar con Hinata lo mas pronto posible…- le dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna. – No quiero lastimarle…

La joven Kunoichi se quedo en silencio. Naruto tenia razón, no debían ocultarle eso a su amiga, después de todo Hinata siempre había sido honesta con ella.

- Acerca de eso…Naruto, tengo algo que decirte…pero por favor prométeme que no te molestaras…- le dijo preocupada tomándole de las mejillas y mirándole a los ojos.

- Que es lo que pasa? – le miro preocupado.

- La verdad es que Hinata siempre…- intento decirle pero las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba la joven Hyuga que veía la escena incrédula, no le tomo nada al escuchar las ultimas palabras deducir lo que pasaba, todo este tiempo había sido engañada, por la joven a la que llamaba amiga, ella había sido honesta con sus sentimientos y Sakura le traiciono mintiéndole acerca de sus sentimientos y peor aun, ocultándoselo.

- Hinata…- susurro Sakura temerosa de lo que pueda suceder.

La joven Hyuga no pudo contener las lagrimas, su mirada y la del rubio se cruzaron, ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que Hinata les dio la espalda y salio corriendo en dirección opuesta.

- HINATA!! – grito Naruto saliendo en busca de ella pero fue detenido por algo. Era Sakura la cual le sujetaba del brazo. – Sakura-chan! Por favor!

- Naruto, no entiendes, esa eso de lo que quería hablarte…- sin soltarle.

- Sakura-chan! Ahora no!! Hinata…Hinata esta…- intentado soltarse de ella.

- NARUTO! HINATA SIEMPRE ESTUVO ENAMORADA DE TI!! SIEMPRE TE HA AMADO!! – grito desahogándose, le soltó del brazo y cayo de rodillas en la arena. – ella me lo dijo y aun así yo….yo….- llorando.

El joven Kitsune no pudo decir nada, retrocedió unos pasos ante las ultimas palabras de Sakura. Si eso era verdad Hinata, sus sentimientos, el beso.

- _Que he hecho…- _pensó- Hinata…- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

Naruto estuvo buscándole varios minutos hasta que caminando cerca de unas rocas escucho a alguien llorar. Se acerco rodeando dicho lugar hasta que la encontró.

- Hinata…- dijo el shinobi acercándose a la joven la cual se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas flexionadas.

- Aléjate!! – grito molesta mostrando sus ojos perlados cubiertos de lagrimas.

- Hinata…perdóname por favor yo no sabia…- dijo tratando de posar su mano en su cabello.

- Que no sabias lo que sentía por ti…tan torpe eres…tan ciego eres….? – dijo llena de ira.

- Tal ves…quería negármelo… no quería complicarlo todo…- respondió.

- Entonces…eso beso…que significo para ti?...- susurro dejando de llorar completamente.

El rubio no podía responder, aun no sabia porque había hecho eso. Bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- No lo se…- susurro.

- No lo sabes…- sonrió levemente y lo miro- es que estabas aburrido y decidiste hacerlo? …

- No!! Claro que no! Hinata yo.. – intentaba defenderse pero fue pausado por la joven.

- No es que pensabas burlarte de mi, sabiendo lo que siento!! – grito la joven Hyuga.

- No! Hinata! Yo no sabia en ese momento…- dijo con voz débil.

- Naruto-kun…vete por favor…yo no soy un juguete….- dijo dándole la espalda en silencio, volvió a llorar.

El shinobi no lo dudo, se acerco rápido a ella y le abrazo, Hinata se sorprendió, dentro de toda su cólera no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese era un efecto que provocaba el rubio en ella.

- Hinata…yo jamás quise lastimarte…esto es mi culpa por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías…tal ves…- negó con la cabeza- Hinata…quiero que sepas que para mi eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida…eras la primera que me brindo su apoyo…y desde el comienzo estuviste conmigo…no dudes jamás lo mucho que te puedo llegar a querer…- dijo el kitsune.

- Pero….- le robo las palabras al joven.

- No puedo engañar a Sakura, ni a ti y mucho menos a mi….lo que siento por ella es algo muy especial…- cuando dijo esto Hinata poso una de sus manos sobre el brazo del joven y con la otra busco su rostro, sus dedos hacían caricias en la mejilla derecha del rubio.

- Baka…- susurro mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla izquierda demostrando la tristeza que sentía.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna después de esto. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía. Atrás de la enorme roca, una joven de ojos verdes había escuchado toda la conversación. Sakura en parte se sentía feliz de la fidelidad mostrada por Naruto pero este sentimiento estaba acompañado de una duda que le atormentaría por mucho tiempo.

- Tal ves…si yo… Hinata-san y Naruto…- pensó mirando la arena.

Así fue como termino ese viaje para los tres jóvenes. Al regresar a la villa Naruto propuso que Hinata liderara un nuevo grupo y él fuera asignado a otro. Tal vez fue la opción más cobarde, tratar de evitarle, pero no quería lastimarla una vez más. Esa noche fue el último momento que compartieron juntos.

* * *

Sakura sujetaba la foto con ambas manos, una lagrima cayo sobre el rostro de Naruto.

- Hinata-san…disculpa por ser tan egoísta…pero…- susurra. – No puedo dejar de amarle…

Eriol: Bueno aqui esta el Cap. 15 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ante alguna duda, critica o es que haya cometido algun error por favor , dejar un review , gracias a eso intento hacer de este un gran fanfiction, nos vemos

Kosuke: Les gusto el lemon?? WI!! Y eso que no estaba inspirado...jeje


	16. Chapter 16

Eriol: Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo , el trabajo darle una repasadita al libro, y bueno otras cosas mas no he podido avanzar con la historia, por suerte he aprovechado estos dias libres para avanzarlo un poco, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. En el proximo se da un gran paso en la historia. Bueno sin mas que decir. Gracias por su tiempo y leer mi fic.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Naruto falleció, sus amigos continúan sus vidas teniendo muy claro que no volverían a oír los gritos de su molesto pero muy enérgico amigo.  
Sakura ya estaba pronto a dar a luz, estaba cerca de los 8 meses. Tenten le propuso salir a hacer algunas últimas compras para recibir al bebe, claro, también tenía que hacer sus propias compras. La kunoichi de ojos verdes ya caminaba con su enorme vientre, contenta esperando la llegada de su primogénito. Estaba arreglando su habitación hasta que alguien toco a la puerta.

- Ya voy!! – dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación en dirección a recibir a su amiga.

Sakura se arreglaba el cabello antes de abrir la puerta, aunque fuera a ser madre no podía descuidarse, sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Sakura – dijo la joven de trenzas con una sonrisa.

Allí estaba, Tenten con una radiante sonrisa, con ese estilo en el cabello que le caracterizaba. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido violeta pero algo resaltaba de su figura. Al igual que Sakura, la joven también estaba embarazada, tenía ya una semana más de embarazo que su amiga.

- Si, te ves muy bien – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mentirosa… peso demasiado y sin contar al bebe – suspira la joven de trenzas- por desgracia Lee me acepta todos mis antojos… debería controlarme…

Sakura no pudo evitar reír levemente, después de todo así era Lee, muy detallista, siempre con un ramo de flores, chocolates recordando las fechas, esa extraordinario optimismo y generosidad.

- No seas mala…no tienes que reírte…- dijo algo avergonzada.

- Lo siento lo siento- dijo parando de reír luego miro hacia un lado y se le escapo una sonrisa. – Y hablando del diablo…

A lo lejos se veía una nube de humo la cual se acercaba, al cabo de unos segundos ya se podía divisar una imagen, un joven de cabello negro, un peinado muy raro y un muy llamativo traje verde, acompañado de la prenda clásica de un ninja de elite. Lee ya era un gran shinobi y conocido como el mejor especialista de taijutsu en el país del fuego pero nadie haría que se quitara ese ridículo traje verde.

- Eh? – dijo extrañada Tenten hasta que pudo oír como alguien le llamaba a lo lejos.

- TENTEN!! – gritaba Lee corriendo hacia ellas.

- Hay no…porque ese traje de nuevo?? – se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza mientras el joven llegaba frenando con ambas piernas.

- Tenten!... no deberías estar saliendo sola en ese estado…podría ser malo para el niño- dijo preocupado.

- Calla… no puedo estar encerrada en casa todo el día, me aburro… - dijo algo molesta.

- Te aburres de mi? – dijo el shinobi poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado.

- No es eso…es que cariño…a veces puedes ser agobiante… -dijo Tenten.

- Yo solo quiero engreírte y que sientas que eres la única en mi vida…- dijo mientras no sé de dónde saca flores y chocolates.

Tenten toma las flores y mira asombrada de que tan dulce podía ser Lee pero luego vuelve a la realidad y le sale una vena de la frente.

- Lee!! Basta!! Estoy gorda!! Cuando tenga al niño pesare unos 20 kilos más – dijo gritándole.

- Pero… pero… - dijo nervioso el joven.

- Nada de peros…Sakura vámonos….- dijo entregándole las flores a Lee y posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y empujándole en dirección contraria.

- De acuerdo… - dijo muy confundida.

- Tenten…- susurraba Lee mientras veía como su amada se alejaba cada vez mas dejándolo solo. Luego de unos segundos se sorprende al ver como Tenten corre de regreso dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ella.

A Lee se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras levantaba sus brazos para recibir a su mujer. Con las flores en una mano y los chocolates en la otra.

- Tenten!! Has vuelto!!- dijo muy contento.

La joven Kunoichi tomo rápido la caja de chocolates y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Enseguida sale corriendo a alcanzar a Sakura mientras se despide de él.

- Gracias por los chocolates cariño!! Nos vemos en casa más tarde!! – dijo mientras se alejaba con los chocolates.

El pobre chico se quedo en silencio, solitario con el ramo de flores en mano y una lagrima en el rostro.

- Tenten….

Ambas kunoichi estaban caminando por la aldea, para ser exactos por la zona comercial, Sakura buscaba un lugar donde vendan ropa para bebes mientras que Tenten disfrutaba comiendo de los chocolates.

- Quieres? – dijo con la boca llena Tenten.

- Jeje no gracias… no lo puedes negar…Lee y tu están hechos el uno para el otro. – agrego Sakura.

- Pues si…- suspira sonrojada la chica de las trenzas mientras posa una mano en su mejilla derecha. – no puedo esperar a bajar de peso y volver a estar guapa para él…

- Yo creo que en estos momentos le pareces la mujer más hermosa para él. – dijo alegre la ojiverde.

- Lo sé…pero…-se sonroja aun mas – ya quiero volver a sentirlo como antes…tan enérgico y vigoroso…

Sakura se sonrojo, no quería entrar en detalles con su amiga y decidió cambiar de tema.

- Mira! Entremos allí!! – dijo señalando una tienda de bebes.

- De acuerdo…- comiéndose el último chocolate y botando la caja a la basura.

Asi pasaron las horas mientras veian ropa y cosas para las habitaciones, entre risas imaginándose a sus bebes jugando juntos, aunque aun quedaba la duda si será niño o niña.

- Mmm Sakura, que te gustaría que fuera? - dijo Tenten mientras tomaba un conjunto color azul.

- No lo se…la verdad no había pensado mucho en eso…- mientras buscaba un conjunto para niña- tal ves una pequeña de ojos verdes…

- O tal vez un joven de ojos azules…- dijo con una sonrisa. – No dudo que sería un chico muy apuesto.

- Es verdad – sonrió. – Solo espero que si es varón , no herede mi color de cabello.

- Porque lo dices? Tu cabello es muy lindo – agrego la joven de trenzas a su amiga.

- Te imaginas a un chico con el cabello rosa? – le pregunto.

Ambas se tomaron un momento para imaginárselo, la idea de un joven parecido a Naruto con unas facciones similares a las de Sakura, ojos azules o verdes y cabello rosa no dejaba de ser una idea extraña pero a la vez muy interesante.  


- No puedo esperar hasta que nazcan, en verdad me muero de las ganas de ver a mi bebe . – Le brillaban los ojos a Tenten. – Sera un chico encantador…. – imaginaba a un joven alto de cabello oscuro con un cuerpo atlético sin camiseta y con una rosa en la mano.

- Aun no sabes si va a ser niño o niña…- dijo Sakura.

- O una joven muy atractiva….- ahora Tenten se imagina a una jovencita con un vestido chino de color rojo muy sensual, al parecer seria modelo ya que muchos chicos le pedían autógrafos y le tomaban muchas fotos.

- Tenten?? – intento Sakura llamar la atención de su amiga pero ella ya estaba en otro mundo imaginando a su futuro hijo o hija.

La joven Haruno suspiro, estaba ansiosa de que naciera. Aunque tenia a sus amigos, no podía negar que de algún modo se sentía sola.

Continuaron haciendo compras, ya tenían unas cuentas bolsas pequeñas. Sakura sintió algo en su estomago, volteo la mirada buscando a su amiga quien le tenia unos ojitos brillantes.

- Tienes hambre? – pregunto Haruno.

Tenten solo asintió con la cabeza, ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron a comer algo. Ya algunos minutos después estaban sentadas en el Ichikaku comiendo 2 tazones grandes de ramen.

- Otro más por favor!! – dijo Sakura levantando el tazón. – Esta vez que tenga más carne por favor…

- Yo digo lo mismo! – agrego Tenten levantando el tazón.

- Vaya si que tienen hambre…- dijo una voz mientras entraba al local.

Una joven muy hermosa de facciones delicadas y cabello rubio se sentaba al lado de ellas.

- Hola Ino – dijo Sakura aun con la pasta en la boca terminando de comer los fideos.- Como estas?

- Delgada – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, se le quito enseguida al ver la cara de sus amigas.

En un instante las tres estaban comiendo un razón de ramen pero cierta rubia tenía un chinchones en la cabeza.

- Que andaban haciendo? - pregunto Ino.

- Haciendo compras , necesitamos muchas cosas antes de que vengan los bebes – dijo Tenten 

con un fideo en la boca.

- Así es, quería comprar un conjunto de sabanas pero aun no se que color…- agrego Sakura.

- Mmm…sea niño o niña se parecerá mucho al padre- dijo sin mirar a ninguna de las dos la rubia.

- He? Porque lo dices? …- muy curiosa pregunto Tenten quien entregaba su tazón vacio al viejo del Ichikaku. – Otro mas por favor – solicitaba con una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo…- con una gota de nerviosismo. – No cree que es demasiado?.

- Sirva…- con una cara de demonio demostrando que estaba de demás el comentario. La joven de trenzas sonreía al ver que el viejo le entregaba inmediatamente otro tazón. – Gracias.

- Hija…es que yo ya no estoy para estas cosas…- decía nervioso a su hija.

- Tranquilo papá, ahora Tenten come por dos – dijo alegre con una sonrisa.

- Parece que fuera por 3…o mas…- dijo el viejo antes de saltar del susto al oír el tazón ser golpeado contra la barra.

- Otro…- dijo con una sonrisa que lo que quería expresar era que le había oído.

- Hai! - grito como soldado recibiendo una orden y le sirvió otro.

- Lo decía por los comentarios que me decía Sakura, que tan fuerte patea, esta que se mueve constantemente. – sonreía explicándoles a sus amigas.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco, miraba su enorme vientre y lo acariciaba con ternura.

- Pronto te conoceré pequeñín… - sonrió, no podía negarlo, tener a un pequeño Naruto corriendo por allí le daba alegría a su alma.

Ino sonreía al ver como su amiga había podido superar el fallecimiento de su amigo, ya había pasado varios meses desde que se fue, inclusive paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura aceptara que había fallecido, o eso era lo que aparentaba. La joven Yamanaka tenía sus dudas si su amiga había perdido la esperanza que algún día su prometido regresara.

- Sakura, quería preguntarte si…- dijo Ino pero se detuvo al oir una voz familiar.

- Hola , les interrumpo? - dijo una voz masculina.

- Oh ya llegaste! – giro Sakura para ver al joven.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun – dijo Ino con una sonrisa pero algo incomoda al ser interrumpida.

- Hola a todos, me tarde mucho? – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- No, llegas a tiempo – dijo poniéndose en pie Sakura. – Nos vamos ya?

- Es muy necesario? Aun no he comido… - entrando y tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

- Bueno … - dijo la joven ojiverde tomando asiento de nuevo.

Ambos levantaron la mano enérgicamente y le pidieron un tazón grande de ramen, con mucha carne. Ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos los últimos meses, Sasuke siempre acompañaba a Sakura, preocupado que le pasara algo, la amistad que ya tenían se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo.

- Viejo!! Un ramen por favor!! – al mismo tiempo.

Ino al ver como actuaban recordaba como era su amigo, el tercer integrante del equipo Kakashi.

- Podrían ustedes dos comer mas lento verdad? – dijo la rubia viendo como comían con desesperación.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la bella joven con la boca llena y con un fideo por su boca.

- Saben? Ustedes harían una gran pareja – dijo con una sonrisa Ino.

Ambos dejaron de comer, Sasuke se sonrojo levemente al igual que ella. Sakura se puso en pie nerviosa por cambiar te tema tomo del hombro a el Uchiha para que le acompañara.

- Bueno chicas, nos tenemos que ir tenemos cosas que hacer… nos vemos! – dijo mientras salían en dirección contraria.

- Pero Sakura…- Dijo levantándose intentando detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Creo que se le han quedado muchas cosas de él…- dijo Tenten con el tazan en la mano.

- TE OLVIDASTE DE PAGAR!! – grito la rubia muy molesta.

Sakura corría lo más que podía con su vientre hasta que empezó a agotarse.

- Y bien que haremos? – dijo el moreno al lado de la joven mirando lo agotada que estaba.

- Lo siento Sasuke – muy agitada.- No te he dejado comer.

- No te preocupes… ya buscaremos algo que comer, bueno que falta por comprar? – le sonríe amablemente.

- Bueno un carrito, y algo para la oficina, se que ser madre me va a tomar mucha dedicación pero no quiero descuidar mis actividades en el hospital. – Sonríe- Las enfermeras me han dicho que me ayudarían mucho con el bebe.

- Me alegra mucho, pues, vamos…- dijo el joven Uchiha dirigiéndose al distrito comercial. Sakura se quedo atrás un momento mirando al joven. Sasuke giro el rostro y le sonrió. – Sakura? Nos vamos? .

La joven se quedo mirándolo, esa sonrisa, la cual se había hecho tan común en él cuando estaba con ella, su forma de ser había cambiado, como si la venganza hubiera desaparecido de su mente.

- Sakura? – pregunto el shinobi extrañado.

- Ah? – saliendo de sus pensamientos levemente sonrojada. – Hai! Vamos! – camino a su lado y se dirigieron a hacer las compras.

Ambos pasaron toda la tarde haciendo compras, Sakura se había olvidado de detalles como quien cargaría todo, no era problema Sasuke era muy fuerte así que podía con facilidad con la cuna desarmada, varias bolsas y una caja en la espalda. Al terminar las compras fueron a sentarse un momento en el lugar donde estuvo por primera vez el equipo 7 reunido, en ese mirador donde Kakashi les pregunto a cada uno.

- Vaya…nunca pensé que fueras a hacer tantas compras…- dijo el joven mientras posaba su mano en su hombro adolorido.

- Lo siento, necesitaba una cuna mas para la oficina – dijo con una sonrisa.- Creo que ya lo tenemos todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al cielo.

- Ya ha pasado varios meses verdad? – dijo Sasuke recordando.

- Así es…- susurro Sakura.

- Como estas? …- pregunto el moreno.

- No voy a mentirte, no hay semana que no llore aunque sea una vez.

- Yo también lo extraño…- susurro el joven de ojos oscuros.

De repente empezó una pequeña tormenta de verano.  


- Sakura…yo…- dijo el moreno pero fue interrumpido.

- Creo que ya se hace tarde, nos vamos? – dijo la joven poniéndose en pie.

Sasuke estaba confundido porque siempre intentaba cambiar de tema, tal como se lo había pedido no había vuelto a mencionar algo acerca de sus sentimientos. Todo ese tiempo junto a él hizo que nacieran nuevos sentimientos dentro de Sakura, sentimientos que junto con su miedo y tristeza generaban un mar de confusiones.

- Claro…- dijo tomando las cosas.

Caminando ya a unas pocas calles de la casa de Sakura. La joven tomo de su bolso las llaves de casa y abrió la puerta. Sasuke entro a dejar las cosas a un lado en la casa.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun

- Estarás bien? - pregunto el joven Uchiha- no debí sacar el tema.

- No te preocupes, me has ayudado mucho hoy – le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. – Ve a casa, ya es muy tarde.

El joven Uchiha se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su casa. Sakura entro a casa, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño. Luego al salir secándose el cabello fue a la cocina a arrasar con casi todo lo que había en ella, inclusive se comió las últimos ramen instantáneos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se estaba caminando en dirección a el barrio del clan Uchiha.

- Creo que es lo mejor… estoy a su lado…por lo menos puedo disfrutar de su compañía…- susurro deteniéndose. Cerró con fuerza el puño. – Creo que después de todo no es suficiente… - susurro para si mismo.

Sasuke continuo su camino, al introducir su mano en uno de sus bolsillos se dio cuenta que tenía una llave de la casa de Sakura la cual le entrego si había algún problema.

- Debería devolvérsela…

La kunoichi de ojos ya muy casada decidió acostarse en su cama, había sido un día muy largo, agradable pero agotador, como era costumbre en ella colocaba algunas almohadas alrededor para estar mas cómoda. Se acostó y del cansancio se durmió inmediatamente.

Ya era de mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba, era él.

- Buenos Días…Sakura-chan…- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba para recibirle.  


- Naruto…- dijo acercándose a él incrédula. Luego corrió hacia él abrazándole. – Eres tu! En verdad eres tú!

- Sakura-chan…- le abrazo cálidamente acariciando su cabello.

- Dime que todo fue un sueño…que no has muerto…que nunca me vas a dejar…- dijo levantando la mirada para ver una vez más al rubio.

Naruto le miro a los ojos y en una última caricia en su mejilla la imagen de su amado empezó a desaparecer mientras que la habitación se oscurecía.

- Naruto?? – dijo la joven mientras veía como ante el aparecía Itachi quien con una mirada fría. De alguna forma su expresión era algo triste. A unos cuantos metros estaba Pein, se cruzaron sus miradas, inexpresivo como siempre se aleja poco a poco de Itachi dirigiéndose a una sombra que poco a poco tomaba forma.

Uchiha Madara sentado sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto. Madara levanto la mirada y fijando el sharingan en Sakura.

- Nunca más Haruno-san…nunca más…- susurro mientras sacaba un kunai escondido en su traje negro y lo impactaba contra la espalda del shinobi.

- NOOO!!

Sakura despertó muy asustada. Miraba a todos lados, todo había sido un sueño. Empezó a llorar luego de un momento una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

- Como puede pensar que… - susurro aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento vio a alguien entrar a casa, no pudo reconocerlo bien por las lagrimas en sus ojos. Sakura no dudo en levantarse de la cama, deseaba tanto verle que no se fijo en sus movimientos y no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

- Auck!- por suerte logro caer de lado protegiendo su vientre. – Naruto? – dijo levantando la mirada.

- No Sakura, por desgracia no …- dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia ella ayudándole a levantarse.

No aguanto mas, abrazo al moreno con fuerza y lloro desconsolada. El shinobi solo la abrazo y acariciaba su cabello en silencio. Se sentía tan mal, cuando ella lo confundió con su amigo. Pensó que ella jamás podría amarle pero eso no haría que dejara de quererle a ella. Sakura quedo en silencio algo andaba mal.

- Sasuke!! El Bebé! No lo siento…- dijo aterrada.  


Sasuke no dudo ni un segundo, la cargo en brazos y salió corriendo en dirección al hospital. Así fue durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta lo lejos que estaba el hospital.

- Maldición…no puedo ir tan rápido… - susurro el joven Uchiha.

- Tsunade-sama….- digo agitada. – Tsunade-sama…

- Es verdad – dijo Sasuke mientras que cambiaba la dirección de su camino y se dirigía a la torre del Hokage.

Sasuke entro a la oficina del Hokage dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta echándola al suelo. Tsunade se despertó de golpe ya que estaba recostada sobre el escritorio.

- Pero que demonios te pasa Sasuke!! – grito golpeando su escritorio pero se quedo muda al ver a Sakura en los brazos del Uchiha.

- Es una emergencia!! Sakura!!. Sakura!! El bebé! – intentaba expresarse pero no podía de los nervios.

- Calla y sígueme!! – dijo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación y entraba a otra con una cama sobre la cual acostaron a Sakura.

- Esta bien? – dijo el moreno.

* * *

Eriol: bueno hasta aqui dejo la historia... si es que la han leido a pocos minutos de que la he actualizado esperen por favor unas horas que pongo 1 o 2 capitulos mas. nos vemos.

Kosuke: (con una espada) mas te vale...necesito escribir el siguiente lemon!!

Eriol: hi ...hi...

Kosuke: por favor dejar comentarios o reviews acerca del capitulo y los siguientes con los errores ortograficos de Eriol.

Eriol: Hey! tu tambien escribes!!

Kosuke: Si si...claro lo que tu digas...nos vemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

- Esta bien? – pregunto el joven Uchiha preocupado.

Tsunade se levanto mirándole con una sonrisa, se movió a un lado para dejarle ver a Sasuke como Sakura estaba profundamente dormida.

- Si esta bien…al parecer el bebe solo cambio de posición, una la cual no le permitía moverse, por suerte esta bien. – dijo para tranquilizar al chico quien suspiro aliviado.

- Muchas gracias…- dijo Sasuke.

- Gracias a ti …- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su despacho.

Sasuke la miro extrañado, decidió seguirle no sin antes acercarse a Sakura y asegurarse que estaba dormida y segura. El moreno roso con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la joven. En el silencio contemplaba su belleza.

Ya en la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade estaba continuando con sus labores, siempre acompañada de una pila de informes.

- Tsunade-sama… muchas gracias – dijo entrando al despacho.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Gracias a ti…- dijo sin mirarle y escribiendo.

- Eh? – pregunto extrañado.

- Gracias por estar con Sakura y cuidarle todo el tiempo…- levanto la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Ah eso…no es nada…- susurro mirando a otro lado levemente sonrojado.

- Ya se lo has dicho? – dijo Tsunade de forma muy directa.

Sasuke se acerco a la rubia y tomo asiento frente a ella.

- No…al momento que quiero decírselo ella cambia el tema…- dijo el joven Uchiha.

- Es normal, debes comprender que no ha pasado mucho tiempo…- respondió Tsunade.

- Para mí tampoco es fácil… tener estos sentimientos… Naruto me odiaría… - dijo en voz baja.

- Naruto era ingenuo pero no tonto… no crees que el ya lo sospechaba? – le dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda mirando a la ventana. – Pronto habrá pasado un año… no podemos quedarnos en el pasado.  


- No estoy seguro… Sakura aun lo ama y lo seguirá haciendo…no hay espacio para mi…- agrego Sasuke.

- No podremos saberlo si no lo intentas… siempre estuvieron los tres juntos… deberías intentar hacerle feliz…

En ese momento Sasuke recordó las palabras de Naruto.

"quien sino tu cuidara de Sakura"…

Sasuke cerró los ojos, no quería, no quería recordar esas palabras. Peor aún no quería aprovecharse de ellas. Movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

- No…- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios. – creo que las cosas están bien así…yo seguiré cuidando de ella…

- Pero cuanto más podrás vivir así? – le pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía alguna respuesta a esa pregunta. A los minutos el silencio fue pausado por los gritos de Sakura. Ambos salieron corriendo a verle.

- Tsunade-sama…el bebé…ya es hora…- dijo Sakura con gestos de dolor.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, a Sakura se le había roto ya la fuente. El joven shinobi era un genio, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, no había nada en que no fuera bueno pero en este momento no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

- Que haces allí parado ¿? Ve por agua y unas toallas!! – le grito Tsunade.

- Si si…de acuerdo!! – salió de la habitación en busca de todas las cosas.

En pocos minutos ya había regresado con lo solicitado al entrar vio a Sakura gritando de dolor y Tsunade tomándole de la mano y pidiendo que respirara.

- Aquí esta!!, Llamare a Shizune o a Ino para que la asistan…- dijo Sasuke aun más nervioso por los gritos.

- No hay tiempo! Tu me asistirás! – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a Sakura y le pedía que abriera las piernas.

- Yo?? – empezó a negar con la cabeza muy rápido- No no no…llamare a Shizune-san! – dijo mientras se dirigía la puerta pero sintió un instinto asesino que se lo impidió.

-Sasuke…- dijo Tsunade mientras un aura oscura salía de su cuerpo.

- Hai Tsunade-sama…- era curioso, tal vez Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que Tsunade en ese momento pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar, se sentó al lado de Sakura y le tomo de la mano. – Que debo hacer?

- Acompáñame…si necesito algo me lo das, pero lo más importante es…intenta tranquilizarle… - dijo la Hokage antes de que Sakura diera un fuerte grito de dolor.

- De acuerdo…- dijo Sasuke, miro Sakura y poso su mano en su frente sin soltar su mano. – Sakura …

-Sasuke-kun...- susurro buscándolo con la mirada.

- Tranquila…pronto estarás con tu bebe…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – le respondió con alegría.

- No te preocupes… siempre estaré para ti…- le respondió al sentir como la joven tomaba su mano con fuerza.

Esa era la verdad, él siempre estaba para ella, ocultar sus sentimientos era algo imposible, con cada acción o palabra demostraba lo que sentía por ella. Sakura era consciente de esto. No podía hacer nada, no había noche que no pensara en el rubio aunque tampoco podía negar que había empezado a sentir algo por el joven Uchiha, algo diferente a lo ocurrido en la infancia, no era simple atracción, cierta calidez que sentía al estar a su lado.

- Sasuke...- susurro.

- Si? … - consulto de inmediato.

- _No te vayas de mi lado…no quiero …no quiero perder a nadie más…- _era lo que quería decir pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna solo le tomo fuerte de la mano y empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte.

- Sakura! Puja!! Pronto nacerá pero tienes que empujar! – Dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes.- Sasuke…ponle una toalla húmeda sobre la frente de Sakura y dame una a mí.

- Si!! – dijo mientras lo hacía de inmediato.

- Solo un poco mas…- susurro Tsunade y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Los gritos de dolor de Sakura se detuvieron pero fueron seguidos de un fuerte llanto. – Sakura…

Sasuke no tenia palabras para expresar ese sentimiento, pudo compartir este momento con ella. La joven kunoichi se sentaba en la cama reposando en las almohadas mientras Tsunade le entregaba al recién nacido.

- Es un varón…- le dijo Tsunade.

- Parece que será rubio…- le dijo Sasuke a la madre del niño.

Sakura recibía en brazos al pequeño. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos. El bebe no dejaba de llorar hasta que la peli rosa empezó a tararear una suave melodía captando la atención del bebe. Fue un momento mágico el bebe reposaba tranquilo sobre el pecho de su madre. El joven Uchiha contemplaba esa imagen con una sonrisa…la madre y el niño…jamás olvidaría ese momento.

- Sasuke-kun…- susurro la madre.

El joven salió de su mundo al ver como la joven le miraba con una sonrisa.

- Deseas cargarlo?... – le pregunto con alegría.

- No…podría caerse, no puedo, es tan pequeño…- respondía muy nervioso y levemente sonrojado. Tsunade se pudo detrás de él y le dio un leve empujón haciendo que se acerque a la cama.

- Ten…- dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Sasuke tomo asiento en la cama junto a kunoichi quien con cuidado le entregaba al pequeño en brazos. El moreno estaba petrificado, no se movía ni un milímetro con el temor de que pudiera lastimarlo.

- Pareces una piedra…vamos…no ves que le agradas…- dijo Tsunade.

- Es verdad…míralo –agrego Sakura.

En ese momento el shinobi miro al pequeño. Se veía tan tranquilo haciendo unos leves gestos moviendo sus diminutas manos. Sasuke sonrió, se sentía muy feliz cargándolo en brazos, una calidez que nunca había sentido antes.

- Hola pequeño…bienvenido…- sonrió levemente.

- Oh…- dijo Sakura alegre.

Sasuke se sonrojo y volvió a poner una expresión seria como las que acostumbraba, la hokage y la madre reían, el moreno vio al bebe y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Fue una larga noche, Sakura al fin pudo descansar luego que Tsunade prácticamente le arranco al bebe para que descansara.

- Hmm – dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos. – Qué hora es?...

Miro alrededor, estaba en la habitación donde se acostó luego del parto, se sentía muy cansada pero contenta. Miro a izquierda y allí estaba el pequeño dormido en una cuna.  
Intento levantarse para ver a su hijo pero algo se lo impedía, al fijarse que era vio al joven Uchiha sentado en una silla al lado de la cama reposando su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Sakura se quedo mirándole, al poco tiempo no pudo evitar posar su mano sobre sus cabeza y jugar con su cabello. El siempre estaba allí para ella. Inclusive cuando ella no le correspondía el jamás le trato indiferente. Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde su regreso.

- Mmm... – decía mientras movió la cabeza lo cual alarmo a Sakura quien retiro su mano.

- Gracias…- susurro Sakura mientras volvía jugar con sus cabellos sonrojada dándose cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

* * *

Amanecía en Konoha, los ex novatos estaban en el hospital peleando por quien entraba primero para ver al recién nacido.

- NO!! QUE YO LO VEO PRIMERO!! … - Decía Lee quien estaba atorado en el marco de la puerta al igual que Ino, Kiba y Chouji.

- Cállate!! Yo lo cargare!! Soy la mejor amiga de la madre!! – gritaba la rubia mientras empujaba el rostro de Kiba con el codo.

- Ya!! Déjenme pasar que quiero ver al pequeño!! – agrego Kiba mostrando los dientes, no podía evitar la curiosidad de ver al pequeño.

- De acuerdo…basta…- dijo el joven Akimichi mientras los rodeaba a los 3 con los brazos y los cargaba con gran facilidad demostrando su fuerza física, avanzo unos cuantos pasos en la habitación y los dejo caer en el suelo con muy poca delicadeza.

- Pudiste ser un poco más cuidadoso verdad? – se quejaba Kiba con el trasero adolorido.

- Es verdad…pude, pero así es más rápido…- dijo acercándose a Sakura. – Felicidades Sakura-san.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Choji – le respondió agradecida.

- Sakura-san?? Donde esta?? Donde está el joven que lleva la llama de la juventud?? – buscando con la mirada por todos lados.

- Ahora mismo está con Sasuke-kun, él y la enfermera fueron a recogerlo de la sala de recién nacidos.- respondió la madre.

- Es que yo…yo!! Quería verlo!!... – decía muy ansioso el especialista en Taijutsu.

- Tranquilo… en muy poco tiempo ya conocerás a tu propio niño…- dijo Tenten mientras entraba a la habitación con un vientre enorme acompañada de Shikamaru y Temari.

- Pero… - bajo la mirada como un niño que le acaban de llamar la atención.

De una forma muy curiosa entraba Sai a la habitación con un caballete para dibujar, se detiene a un extremo de la habitación y empieza a trabajar en el.

- Eh?? – miro extrañada Sakura sentada en la cama, intentaba mirarle pero su rostro era cubierto por el caballete y el lienzo.

- Felicidades Sakura… - dijo el joven ANBU dibujando. Sakura sonrió muy alegre de que sus amigos estuvieran con ella.

- Que voy a hacer contigo…- suspirando dijo Tenten – parece que tendré que cuidar de dos bebes muy pronto…- le da un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

- Jeje … - Se reía Lee al ser tratado de tal manera y se sonroja un poco.

Todos empezaron a reír, mientras tanto en el pasillo estaba la enfermera, Tsunade y Sasuke quien tenía al pequeño en brazos llevándolo a la habitación.

- Hola a todos – dijo la Hokage entrando a la habitación.

Todos saludan con respeto a la Sanin. Tsunade se hizo a un lado para que entrara Sasuke con el pequeño.

- Wa!! Es tan pequeño y lindo!! Puedo cargarlo?! Puedo?! – decía Lee casi suplicando.

- No!! Claro que no!! – dijo Sasuke negándoselo y mirándole feo tomando al pequeño con cuidado y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

- Vamos Sasuke, ya esta bien, pero también queremos cargarlo…- se acerca Ino solicitándole lo mismo que Lee.

- Que no!! Se les puede caer!! Y si pasa eso los matare antes que Sakura me mate a mi! – decía moviéndose de un lado para otro para que nadie tomara al pequeño.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír, miraba la habitación, el ambiente era muy alegre, estaban sus amigos incluso sus maestros, la habitación empezaba a hacerse pequeña después de que llegara Gai-sensei , Anko y Kurenai junto con su hijo el cual con sus 2 años le entraba un ramo 

de flores felicitando a la kunoichi.

Sasuke se acerco a entregarle el niño a su madre, se sentó a su lado mientras dialogaba con Neji quien sería su maestro, el joven Uchiha se respondía muy serio dejando en claro que él lo cuidaría y seria su sensei, aun con su forma de ser era notorio lo contento que estaba.

Sakura miro a su hijo con ternura, era increíble que con todo el escándalo que había en la habitación estuviera profundamente dormido. La peli rosa se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento.

- Si solo él estuviera aquí…- susurra para si misma.

- … - Sasuke le toma de la mano y le mira a los ojos como si le hubiera oído. Ambos pensaban lo mismo.

- Todo estará bien… - dijo una voz llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Ambos buscaron de donde provenía esa voz, al mirar a la ventana encontraron a su maestro leyendo como siempre uno de sus libros favoritos.

-Kakashi…

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Estoy seguro que él estaría feliz al verlos bien – sonrió debajo de su máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Sakura sonrio, estaba muy feliz. No muy lejos de allí, sobre un árbol estaba Karin y Suigetsu. La joven con gafas agitaba los brazos llamando la atención de Sakura y Suigetsu estaba posando la espalda en el árbol y mirándoles con una sonrisa.

- Felidades!! – gritaba a lo lejos Karin.

- Vengan! Aun hay espacio!! – grito en respuesta Sakura. Ambos jóvenes dieron un salto y llegaron a la ventana.

Kakashi entro a la habitación y saludo a todos indicando que había perdido tiempo salvando a un perrito, todos le miraron con una expresión seria ya que nadie le creía.

- Menudas caras…- dijo guardando su libro mientras que Karin le pedida a Sakura cargar al niño.

- Ey! Tienes que hacer fila!! Todos aquí queremos cargarlo!! – reclamo Ino.

Las 2 kunoichis empezaron a discutir provocando las risas de los presentes. De repente una joven de cabello largo, de color azul oscuro entro a la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Kiba al ver a Hinata presente, le dio un pequeño empujón para que se acercara y dejara esa actitud tan distante.

- Sakura-san…- susurro, al verle con el bebe en brazos no pudo evitar sonreír.- Bienvenido amiguito…

- Hinata… - le miro con una sonrisa, esa felicidad no podía ser solo de ella, no sabia porque pero algo le impulso a preguntárselo. – Deseas cargarlo?...

La Hyuga se quedo en silencio, después de todo lo que había pasado, se sonrojo levemente, se sentía contenta, alagada.

- Puedo? … - pregunto. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado se la entrego.

Hinata trataba de moverse lo más mínimo posible evitando que se despertara pero el niño estaba muy tranquilo, dormido. Solo tenía unas pocas horas de haber nacido pero se podía ver que sería rubio.

- Vaya parece que tendremos un mini-Naruto por aquí… -Dijo Kakashi.

- Me alegra la idea pero espero que saque algo a mi...- dijo riéndose la madre.

Todos empezaron a reír. Hinata se acerco a Sakura.

- Felicidades… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrió, se acomodo en la cama y recibió al niño.

Sai se acerco a Sakura y le mostro la pintura, era una hermosa imagen de todos reunidos, en verdad se le debe haber hecho muy difícil hacerlo con tanto movimiento pero el cuadro era precioso, especialmente porque resaltaba la imagen de Sakura tomando en brazos a su hijo.

- Gracias Sai…-dice Sakura aun con el bebe en brazos. Se acomoda un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla al ANBU el cual se sonroja levemente.

- Y ahora la pregunta es…como se llamara? – pregunto Suigetsu acercándose a la madre.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, vio a todas las personas a su alrededor. Luego con una risa avergonzada.

- Ni la más mínima idea…- saca la lengua juguetonamente y todos se caen para atrás.

- Bueno no hay apuro creo yo…- dijo Sasuke. – Sera un joven excepcional, claro teniéndome a mi como su maestro…- con una sonrisa.

- Que?! Por favor!! Yo seré su maestro…- dijo Lee.

- Creo que lo más apropiado es que me tenga a mí de sensei…aprendería muchas cosas…-decía Neji pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru.

- Creo que depende de que talentos tenga… podría beneficiarse de tener más de un maestro.- dijo el Nara.

- Empezamos de nuevo, creo que es algo normal tomando en cuenta que es el primer niño de la siguiente generación.- dijo Temari.

- Todos discutiendo por ser su maestro…- dijo Kakashi.

- Ya lo tengo!! – grito Sakura.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Sakura.

- Se llamara…

* * *

- MINATO!! – se oyó un grito muy fuerte.

Al escuchar ese grito un niño de cabello rubio de unos 10 años aproximadamente levantaba la cabeza de mesa en el salón de clases, tallándose los ojos se podría observar unos muy notorios ojos verdes y una cara de sueño.

- eh??...- dijo aun preguntándose porque le habían despertado.

* * *

Eriol :Bueno, ante todo disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo o mas bien la iniciativa de escribirlo. Ya he empezado a hacer el cap 18, pero tengo algunos problemas respecto a la presentacion del cap ya que posiblemente use otro flashback!! XD bueno da igual, como algunos dicen Flash Back no jutsu!!.

Kosuke: Ya me dejaras hacer lemons?

Eriol: sip, mas adelante.

Kosuke: genial!! nos vemos!!

Eriol: Gracias por sus reviews, ante cualquier pregunta, queja o solicitud por favor un review.

El nombre que eleji al comienzo fue Takumi, por lo de maestro.

Takumi たくみ　拓海 _explotar,allanar, mar, enorme, inmenso  
_Takumi たくみ　匠 _maestro  
_Takumi Artesano

Otras opciones eran Kenshin, o Kouji.

Eriol: si es que no les gusta el nombre el hijo de Naruto y Sakura aun puedo cambiarlo. Tal vez sea poco profesional pero es que a mi tampoco me convence, al comienzo se iba a llamar Kouji, o Kenshin...bueno. Ya se vera o en todo caso se aguantan y siguen leyendo y cada ves que vean Minato, lo cambian por él que quieran XD aunque le tenga mucho cariño sigue siendo un fanfic.

Kosuke: Tengo una idea!!

Eriol: eh??

Kosuke: que los lectores lo elijan, que nos digan que nombre quieren y porque? (sonrie)

Eriol: buena idea... mmm bueno esperaremos unos dias a ver si hay respuestas, de todos modos agregare el capitulo 18.

Kosuke: hai!!

Eriol: bueno entonces, si tienen algun nombre mejor para este pequeño agregen un review, nos vemos!!


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Era tal como otra mañana en Konoha , la luz del sol empezaba a iluminar desde el horizonte a la villa. A la distancia se podía apreciar la montaña con los rostros de los Hokages, aun seguían siendo 5 rostros. Los habitantes del pueblo empezaban su rutina, se vivía una época de paz entre las naciones ninja o eso era lo que se creía.

En el sector Oeste del pueblo, en un piso no muy elegante pero si acogedor se podía ver una mujer por la ventana la cual intentaba hacer el desayuno y al parecer sin buenos resultados.

- .!!! – tocia.

Al dispersarse el humo de la sartén, se podía apreciar el rosa de su cabello. La mujer se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta, unos hermosos ojos verdes resaltaban su rostro. Dejo el delantal a un lado y puso el contenido de la sartén en un plato.

- Minato!!! – grito. – El desayuno!!.

- Hai!!! – se escucho una respuesta de una de las habitaciones.

Sakura ya tenía 22 años, seguía siendo una hermosa joven, su cabello estaba mas largo que de lo de costumbre, su figura también había mejorado con el pasar de los años, nadie podría imaginar que era madre de un niño de 4 años.

- Minato! Rápido! Tengo que ir al hospital! – grito otra ves llamando a su hijo mientras entraba al salón con una jarra de zumo de naranja en una mano y con un plato el cual contenía un huevo quemado y 2 tiras de bacón en el mismo estado.

De la habitación salió un pequeño rubio, muy enérgico al parecer respondiendo al llamado de su madre con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al tomar asiento en la mesa y ver su desayuno.

- Negros…- dijo de mala gana.

- No te quejes, es muy difícil cubrir los turnos que me da Hokage-sama, da gracias que tienes una hermosa madre que se toma el tiempo para hacer el desayuno.

- Otra vez negros…- decía nuevamente sin prestarle atención.

- Mi…na…to…- susurraba al ver que no le hacía caso.

- Si mamá? – pregunto girando lentamente la mirada y quedando en silencio al ver la cara molesta de su madre la cual mostraba el puño y una sonrisa diabólica.

- Verdad que esta bueno? – agregaba con la misma sonrisa mientras veía como su hijo se ingería los alimentos con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Hai… - dijo en respuesta mientras pasaba sin saborear la comida, al terminar saco la lengua en señal de desagrado.

- Muy bien! Ahora tenemos que irnos, te quejare en la casa de Ino por unas horas.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina con cuidado. Sakura sonrió al ver lo atento que era su hijo, claro al ver que tenía problemas al llevar los platos le echo una mano.

Mientras tanto un joven se acercaba a la puerta de la villa arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de un shinobi de la lluvia. El joven de cabello negro se detuvo frente a la puerta de la villa, esta empezó a abrirse lentamente y detrás de esta se encontraba el ninja copia el cual no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

- Parece que el tiempo te ignora Kakashi…-susurro el moreno.

- Gracias gracias !!! Por desgracia a otros no les va tan bien – sonrió, o eso parecía detrás de la tela que cubría parte de su rostro.

- Jo…jo …jo – sonrió el joven Uchiha el cual llevaba el típico traje Jounin a diferencia que en su brazo derecho tenía un logo de una estrella y dentro de esta el símbolo del clan Uchiha. – Que gracioso…

Ambos shinobis entraron a la villa mientras que Sasuke continuaba arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente.

- Me parece increíble que hayas propuesto implantar nuevamente la función del clan Uchiha en la villa. – dijo Kakashi.

- No debería, solo intento hacer lo que debió ser desde un principio. – respondió.

- Claro pero es curioso ya que los únicos miembros somos tu y yo…- agrego. – Es que el pueblo no acepta muy bien la idea o es que el requisito para entrar es tener el Sharingan.

- Neji pareció muy animado con la idea pero con las actividades en la sala de su clan es imposible. Contamos con Lee pero esta muy ocupado con la paternidad. – dijo algo desanimado.

- Ya veo…- dijo Kakashi al ver el rostro de su antiguo alumno.

- Que envidia…- susurro mirando al cielo.

Kakashi sonrió al escuchar el comentario, ambos entraron a lo que era la actual comisaria del pueblo, dentro de ella había una cantidad promedio de ninjas los cuales estaban o haciendo papeleo o viendo algunos mapas de los alrededores.

- Está bien que mucha de nuestras funciones sean importantes, pero es algo molesto que una de las condiciones que nos dio Tsunade-sama para reimplantar la policía de Konoha sea hacer su trabajo administrativo…- dijo con una gotita detrás de la nuca el ninja copia.

- Y esa es la razón principal de la cual disponemos de Chunins, somos los únicos Jounin del departamento, no es que no aprecie el trabajo de ellos pero me parece injusto.

- Pronto todo cambiara…- dijo una voz.

Kakashi y Sasuke voltearon buscando al dueño de la voz, se encontraron a un ANBU detrás de ellos, el cual se retiro la mascara.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? – dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad Sai, muy ocupado? – dijo Kakashi.

- Algo, pero volviendo al tema, ya cambiaran las cosas, especialmente después de que la unidad ANBU sea disuelta.

- Después de Dotsu, la disolución de ANBU era algo de esperarse, pero sigue teniendo su importancia, nosotros nos encargamos de la seguridad de los habitantes, defensa y ofensiva en caso de infiltración pero ustedes se encargan de prevenir esto.

- Acabando con el enemigo antes que nos ataque…- dijo Sai completando la idea.

- Es verdad, pero en esta época de paz, eso se considera un acto hostil, los tiempos han cambiado…- agrego Kakashi.

- No estamos seguros de eso…- dijo Sasuke posando la espalda contra la pared. – Nunca encontramos los cuerpos de Pein, Itachi y Madara.

- Amateratsu lo consumió todo…si tus sospechas fueran ciertas habría alguna esperanza que Naru… - se detuvo Sai, no pudo continuar al ver como Sasuke presionaba el puño con fuerza y bajo la mirada.

Kakashi al ver el repentino cambio de ambiente se puso algo nervioso y empezó a agitar las manos.

- Vamos vamos… siempre hay que conservar la esperanza… sea para un mundo de paz o para que nuestro amigo este con vida…- dijo el ninja de cabello blanco.

Sai y Sasuke no dijeron ni una palabra más.

- Me retiro, tengo que presentar un informe…- dijo Sai poniéndose su mascara.

- Y yo hacer el mío…- dijo entrando a una oficina mientras Sai retrocedía algunos pasos.

- Adiós, nos vemos pronto…- dijo y se retiro en rastro de tinta negra.

Kakashi vio como se quedaba solo en el pasillo, suspiro y entro a la oficina.

- Sabes que no fue su intención, y tu no deberías sentirte culpable de lo que paso…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y veía Sasuke el cual tenía una foto del equipo 7 sobre el escritorio.

- Varias cosas son las que me atormentan…- susurro.

Kakashi no quiso agregar más, se acerco al escritorio.

- Cambiando de tema, como está la vista…

- No ha avanzado el proceso, hace mucho que no uso el Sharingan.

- Cuanto? … - pregunto Kakashi.

- Aun conservo el 60% de la visibilidad…Sakura me ha ayudado mucho con esto…- agrego.

- Oh…- dijo Kakashi recostándose en el escritorio y sonriéndole con una cara de lujurioso.

- Basta!!! – dijo Sasuke levemente sonrojado y levantando el brazo haciendo que Kakashi se aparte.

- Jo jo…que humor, bueno, deberías prepararte, recuerda que Tsunade-sama te ha pedido que escoltes a el señor del país del fuego.

- Yo no entiendo porque no puedes tu hacer ese trabajo? - dijo el Uchiha sacando algunos papeles del escritorio. – No tengo tiempo para estar de niñera.

- Oh claro, pero cuando se trata de Sakura-chan y Minato-kun encantado verdad? – dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

En ese momento a Sasuke le vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura en el hospital, con el pequeño Minato en brazos, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. El moreno suspiro y se puso de pie a buscar su equipo para salir a la misión. Al salir de la oficina le esperaba Kakashi leyendo su libro.

- Te espero en la torre…- dijo mientras ambos salían del edificio.

- Hai - dijo Sasuke en dirección contraria.

Como ya era costumbre para Sasuke, antes de ir a cualquier misión iba a casa de Sakura a visitarla, no tenía ninguna razón en especial, era solo una costumbre la cual había tomado.  
Andaba caminando hacia la casa de su ex compañera de equipo pero para su sorpresa a la distancia podía ver a la joven madre acompañada de su pequeño hijo el cual no se veía muy contento.

- Buenos Días, Sakura. – mirando a Sakura, luego se detuvo frente a ellos y se inclino frente a el rubio. – Buenos Días Minato.

- Buenos días … - dijo el pequeño con muy pocos ánimos.

- Que es lo q pasa? – pregunto extrañado- es raro verte así, siempre andas con una sonrisa.

- Negros…- dijo como un susurro haciendo que su madre sonriera algo nerviosa.

- Eto…yo…- dijo Sakura intentando cambiar de tema pero era muy tarde.

- Oh….- se acerco mas al pequeño y le dijo al oído. – Tu madre volvió a quemar la comida?...

- ESO!!! – dijo muy molesto el pequeño- ME OBLIGO A COMERLO, Y YO ME PORTO BIEN!!

- Oh…- dijo sonriendo el Uchiha levantándose y posando su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.- No te preocupes, cuando regrese de esta misión iremos a comer algo muy bueno.

- En serio?!! - pregunto emocionado el niño al cual le brillaban los ojos.

- Si, lo prometo – dijo mientras chocaban los brazos como antes lo hacia con su padre.

Sakura al ver esa imagen sonrió, luego miro a Sasuke sonriendo cosa que le llamo la atención y se quedo viéndole por unos cuantos segundos mientras el moreno hablaba con Minato. Sasuke noto la mirada de la kunoichi y sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Sucede algo Sakura? – pregunto el moreno aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- No…nada nada…- dijo la joven madre mientras sonrojada giro la mirada.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuando vuelva iremos a comer algo sabroso. – la sonrisa se le quito al ver como Sakura lo miraba con ira y mostrándole el puño.- Claro! Sin ofender…no quiero decir que tu comida no sea buena pero…

- Negra…- dijo Minato cosa que Sasuke giro a verle, muy tarde, ambos ya tenían 2 bolas en la cabeza. Sakura tomaba de la mano a su hijo y se iban en dirección contraria.

Sasuke se sobaba la cabeza y levanto una mano para despedirse en respuesta a Minato quien también hacia lo mismo mientras era arrastrado por su madre.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage. Ya en la oficina de Tsunade le esperaba el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego quien estaba acompañado por un pequeño niño de unos 5 años vestido de forma muy elegante. Ambos eran escoltados por 4 guardias armados con lanzas y vestidos con un uniforme occidental de color negro con rojo.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo el Uchiha mientras entraba a la oficina se presentaba haciendo una reverencia al Señor del Fuego. Los guardias mostraron respeto poniéndose firmes y colocando verticalmente sus lanzas.

- No hay problema, me siento mas seguro de que Uchiha-san nos escolte hasta el país del viento. – dijo con respeto el Feudal.

- Me siento alagado por la confianza. – respondió Sasuke, vio como el pequeño se escondia detrás de su padre al verle. Sasuke sonríe y se acerco al pequeño extendiéndole la mano.- Tu debes ser al pequeño que debo proteger…

- Jun…mi nombre es Jun….- dijo algo molesto. – Y no soy pequeño…pronto sere próximo Señor del Fuego. – al decir esto su padre empezó a reir.

- Vaya parece que el pequeño ya me quiere quitar el puesto. – dijo posando su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y despeinándolo.

- Así es, no se preocupen, yo me encargo de su seguridad. – dijo muy serio y giro para ver a Tsunade quien sonreía.

- Te lo encargo – dijo la rubia.

- Hai! – respondió a la orden o la petición de la Kage de la villa.

Ya estaban listo una pequeña caravana escoltada por tres chunnin y Sasuke sin contar a la escolta personal del señor Feudal estaba a punto de salir de la villa. Sasuke no se sentía muy confiado, la carrosa llamaba demasiado la atención era mas que obvio que pertenecía a la nobleza.

- No podíamos usar algo mas discreto? – Pregunto el Uchiha dirigiéndose a uno de los acompañantes del Feudal.

- No es necesario, estamos en una época de paz. – respondió muy seguro.

Sasuke no creyó necesario empezar una discusión, contando con los shinobis que lo acompañaban era suficiente para proteger a la caravana.

- Pero si pasara algo…- dijo pausado el soldado.- por favor…le confió la vida del señor Feudal.

- Si - respondió algo sorprendido por la petición del soldado. Mientras que se preparaban las provisiones Sasuke se dedico a saber un poco más de las personas que estaban a su protección. No estaba acostumbrado a informarse de la política actual pero le alegro saber que el País del Fuego tenía un gobernante de buen corazón sino también tenían un gran líder el cual había contribuido y hecho todo lo posible para que las naciones no entraran en una guerra. No pudo evitar sonreír ya que el mas que nadie sabía que las muertes y el caos no eran originadas por las naciones o sus representantes.

- Gente ambiciosa es la que trae tristeza al pueblo…-susurro para si mismo.

Ya todo estaba listo, las puertas de la villa se abrieron dejando así empezar el viaje de la caravana. Mientras salían por la puerta los habitantes de la villa se despedían del Señor Feudal. Sasuke caminaba al lado de la caravana siempre atento a su alrededor.

- Kakashi…- susurro el moreno al ninja copia quien lo acompañaba a su lado.

- Dime…- respondió el shinobi de cabello blanco.

- Te encargo a Sakura y a Minato…- dijo en forma de petición sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Hai…- dijo algo serio. – Es verdad…- dijo sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su vestuario.- Son las instrucciones de la misión. Tsunade-sama te lo encarga.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y recibió el rollo. Así fue como la caravana partió dejando atrás Konoha. En la puerta de la aldea se encontraba Kakashi quien miraba como el joven Uchiha se alejaba de su hogar algo preocupado por las últimas palabras.

Eriol: Disculpen la tardanza, intentare actualizar mas seguido, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Conoceran muy pronto a nuevos personajes. Claro que aun espero las ilustraciones!! o wa!!!

Kosuke: ... (en un rinconcito de la habitación)

Eriol: Y a ti que te pasa?... se que estas triste porque nadie puso algun review acerca del nombre del hijo de Naruto...pero...

Kosuke: NO ES ESO!!!

Eriol: eto... entonces que es??...

Kosuke: te tardas tanto en actualizar que a este ritmo nunca escribire otro lemon!!!.

Eriol: (me acerco y le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda) tranquilo... habra mucho tiempo y historia para tus lemon...

Kosuke: (con lagrimas en los ojos) lo prometes??

Eriol: (asiente con la cabeza)...lo prometo.

Kosuke: (se levanta y se pone a escribir en un portatil) SASUSAKU!!!! MUAJAJAJAJA!!

Eriol: (retrodece dos pasos)...vaya..., por favor, sigan disfrutando de mi historia, andaba viendo que aunque no hayan reviews, puedo ver que aunquesea 2 personas leen el fic al dia, eso me alegra mucho y me inspira a continuar.

- Destras de Eriol aparece un joven mas alto que él de cabello negro algo largo y con un traje de Akatsuki.-

????: claro , pero ayudaria si es que le pusieras mas batallas...

Kosuke: O mas lemon!!!! (grita sin dejar de tipiar)

Itachi: O que yo vuelva a aparecer... eso si que da puntos...

????: Es verdad... Itachi RULZ...

Eriol: pero que hacen ustedes aqui? ustedes no aparecen hasta mas adelante...

Itachi: (le da una patada a Eriol y lo amenaza con un kunai) escribe...

????: (con la ayuda de Itachi atan a Eriol en una silla dejandole las manos libres para que pueda escribir)...

Itachi: (le pone el portatil frente a él)...escribe....(activando el Sharingan)

Eriol: (llorando) HAI!!! HAI!!!

Kosuke: LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Era el segundo día de viaje, la caravana se detuvo cerca de un rió a descansar y darles agua a los caballos. Todo parecía normal, no había pasado ningún incidente claro a excepción de que Jun se mareo y tuvieron que detenerse para que tomara algo de aire. El camino no era muy largo pero se dentro de la ruta trazada habían puntos donde debían detenerse para Sasuke hiciera un reconocimiento del área.

El Uchiha se encontraba sobre una montaña enorme mirando alrededor, a su espalda se encontraba la caravana y adelante solo se podía ver arena y mas arena, había llegado al último punto de control. El Uchiha dio media vuelta y se puso en cuclillas bajando la mirada.

- No te parece que el capitán está tardando demasiado? – dijo el shinobi de cabello castaño y corto utilizando el típico uniforme Chunin, este estaba a un lado del carruaje – Estamos muy cerca del puesto de control,no creo que haya peligro.

- No deberías confiarte tanto Takato…- dijo el Chunin de cabello negro y largo. – Ya deberías saber que Uchiha- taichou se preocupa mucho por la seguridad…- agrego mientras extendida su brazo para de sobre esta se posara un halcón el cual tenía una bandana de Konoha en el cuello.

- Es verdad… Shizu…no te parece genial ser asignados a una misión con Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo Takato intentado buscar a su capitán en los alrededores.

- No es para tanto… sigue siendo un ser humano…eso creo…- dijo Shizu – aunque no puedo negar que me siento más tranquilo siendo él el encargado de la misión.

- Jejeje es verdad…- dijo el Chunin respondiendo a su compañero. De repente algo llamo su atención, al fin pudo ver donde estaba Sasuke. – Mira! Shizu!! Lo encontré. Porque no envías a Masamune?.

- Buena idea…- respondió el Chunin. Shizu miro a su halcón y este asintió con la cabeza. Extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo hacia el Uchiha.

- Vaya…impresionante – exclamo mirando a la poderosa ave volar.- es verdad… Masamune es un halcón ninja experimentado … porque no habla?.

- Claro que puede hablar…- dijo Shizu contra diciéndole.

- AH?!! – dijo sorprendido Takato- Si eso es verdad…Porque nunca le he oído una palabra??!.

- Es porque no le simpatizas…- dijo tranquilamente mirando al cielo. Taketo se cae para atrás.

- …….-se levanta, toma aire y grita muy fuerte.- PUES USTED DISCULPE SEÑOR IMPORTANTE!!!- dirigiéndose al halcón.

- Dejen de gritar!!!!- se oyó una voz desde el carruaje.

La voz era de Jun el cual se levantaba después del escándalo hecho por cierto shinobi. El pequeño bosteza y se talla los ojos. Luego decide bajar del carruaje.

- Papá? Ya vamos a llegar? – preguntaba el pequeño Jun acercándose a su padre el cual estaba junto a la carroza hablando con uno de sus guardias.

- Muy pronto…Uchiha-san debe regresar muy pronto…- acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y buscaba con la mirada al moreno. – Oh allí esta…- miro hacia arriba y levanto la mano agitándola.

Sasuke sonrió y levanto el brazo dejando que Masamune se posara en este. Extendió el otro y cerro el puño. El señor Feudal le indico al guardia que viera a Sasuke, luego de ver su puño asintió con la cabeza y ordeno a sus compañeros que se prepararan, iban a seguir su camino enseguida.

- Bien…- Sasuke se preparaba a bajar pero algo le preocupaba.

Todo el viaje fue muy tranquilo, ni siquiera un solo bandido, el moreno no se podía confiar después de todo después de todo lo vivido era imposible para el creer que en verdad podía haber una época de paz.

- Una era de paz… -dijo Sasuke caminando al lado de uno de los Chunin que lo acompañaban a un lado de la carroza del señor feudal.

- Así es Uchiha-taichou – dijo el Takato – cada día baja más la taza de incidentes en todas las naciones ninja.

- Es verdad Uchiha-san… debería relajarse un poco, pronto llegaremos al último punto antes de llegar al país del Viento…- agrego el señor feudal quien asomaba la cabeza por la ventana al oír la conversación.

- Nunca debe confiarse… la paz…un ideal al que tal vez el humano nunca experimente…- dijo Sasuke sin desviar la mirada del camino.

- Uchiha-taichou…- dijo algo apenado Takato.

- Es verdad Uchiha-san…por eso hacemos este viaje… para conservar las buenas relaciones con el país del Viento y espero que así las demás naciones se unan a nuestra causa…- dijo el señor del País del Fuego.

Sasuke solo sonrió levemente. No sabía porque, nunca había sido muy sociable y muy pocas personas eran de su agrado pero por alguna razón ese hombre le agradaba.

- No debemos cometer los mismos errores del pasado…- agrego el Lord y le sonrió amablemente a Sasuke quien asintió con la cabeza.

Así fue como siguieron su camino un par de horas más hasta que llegaron a una zona donde había una gran roca con el símbolo de Konoha y a su lado el símbolo de la nación del Fuego la cual era representada por una llama de fuego. Al lado de esta roca se encontraban 2 ninjas de Konoha.

- Buenas Tardes – dijo acercándose a los ninjas.

- Buenas Tardes, Uchiha-san!!! – saludaron al mismo tiempo ambos ninjas.

- Estamos aquí para pasar el último punto de control, dejaremos el carruaje aquí solo llevaremos los caballos y seremos acompañados por la escolta personal del Lord. – dijo Sasuke mientras le indicaba a guardias del señor Feudal prepararan los caballos.

- No cree que necesitaran más protección? – dijo uno de los chunin del puesto de control.

- Lo que me preocupa es tener una caravana enorme la cual llame la atención y estorbe. – se acerca a la carroza y abre la puerta de esta para que baje el Lord con su hijo. – Además… daré mi vida si es necesario…

- Tenemos que caminar??!! – pregunto Jun quien bajaba detrás de su padre.

- No será necesario, usaremos los dos caballos para ustedes. No será necesario reducir el número de su escolta, con ellos seis y nosotros 3 seremos suficientes para protegerles…- dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a los guardias y a los chunin.

- De acuerdo…- dijo Jun de mal humor, se preguntaba porque él, siendo el hijo del Lord del Fuego debía renunciar a sus comodidades.

Sasuke miro por un momento al niño, tal vez estaba siendo algo duro o exagerado. Se acerco a los guardias que estaban con los caballos.

- Pensándolo bien…- miro en dirección contraria tratando de evitar a Jun - el carruaje nos podrá servir de algo…

El pequeño Jun miro al imponente shinobi sorprendido. Sasuke lo busco con la mirada solo un segundo logrando ver como el niño le sonreía.

- Gracias Uchiha-san! – dijo muy contento mientras se acercaba a su padre. Sasuke solo les dio la espalda y se acerco a sus compañeros Chunin.

- Bien entonces, si no hay interrupciones para el amanecer llegaremos a Kizuna…- dijo el shinobi de ojos negros.- Takato, Shizu , prepárense…

Ambos shinobis respondieron afirmativamente y se colocaron al lado de la carroza

- Kizuna?...- se pregunto Jun muy confundido.

- Ya lo conocerás… - le dijo su padre mientras volvía a posar su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hijo y despeinándolo.

- Es verdad, con tanto trabajo no he tenido tiempo de conocerla…- dijo Sasuke.

Luego de preparar las cosas continuaron su viaje por el desierto. Al llegar la noche se detenían y armaban un pequeño campamento. El joven Uchiha había terminado de preparar tu tienda y se dirigió a la del Feudal y su Jun la cual obviamente era más grande.

- Buenas noches señor…- dijo el moreno frente a la entrada de la tienda.

- Sasuke-san, por favor pase! – dijo enérgico el Lord.

Sasuke acepto la invitación y se sorprendió, efectivamente, la tienda no solo era más grande, sino que tenía muchas más comodidades que la tienda que habían preparado el y sus subordinados.

- Gracias…- respondió agradeciendo la hospitalidad.

Mientras entraba pudo ver que cuatro de sus guardias se encontraban muy cerca de él comiendo disfrutando de la hospitalidad de su señor. El señor del Fuego compartía sus comidas incluso brindaba con ellos.

- Debo decir que usted es muy diferente a lo que yo entendía por nobleza…- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba al que debía proteger.

- Estos hombres arriesgan su vida por mi… debo ser yo el que honre su presencia… - dijo el Lord mientras invitaba al Uchiha a tomar asiento.

- Ya veo porque el pueblo lo quiere tanto…- sonríe el moreno.

- Me alaga escuchar eso viniendo de usted…- sonrió mientras le serbia sake en un pequeño vaso.

Sasuke brindo junto al señor feudal, pasaron toda la noche conversando, aunque casi siempre eran anécdotas de como Jun se metía en problemas.

- Vaya...por lo que me cuenta Jun se parece mucho a Minato...- dijo con una leve sonrisa lo cual llamo la atención del Lord.

- Ese niño debe ser muy especial...no es común verle sonreír Uchiha-san...- dijo el joven Uchiha.- es su hijo?...

- Hijo? No... Minato es el hijo de un buen amigo mío...- respondió bajando la mirada observando su sake.

- Uzumaki-san? - dijo el Señor Feudal haciendo que Sasuke levantara la mirada, su expresión era de sorpresa la cual enseguida fue reemplazada por tristeza haciendo que desvié la mirada.

- Como lo sabe? ... - pregunto tomando un sorbo de sake.

- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me presentaron a los nuevos líderes ANBU, era imposible ignorarlo...era muy escandaloso...mi más sentido pésame...- dijo mientras también tomaba algo de sake.

- Pésame...- sonrió con la mirada desviada...- no creo que sea la expresión indicada...ese dobe...era un gran amigo...pero Sakura...Minato...

- Porque no era la adecuada?...- interrumpió- pensé que todos en Konoha eran una gran familia...especialmente ustedes dos...Uchiha Sasuke...Uzumaki Naruto...ya han pasado cerca de 8 años... deben ser pocos los que no conozcan la historia...aunque no tengan lazos de sangre ustedes...siguen siendo hermanos...

Sasuke se quedo callado, como era posible que esas palabras, el moreno recordó cuando fueron ascendidos y presentados al señor feudal, cómo no recordarlo, Naruto como siempre haciendo un espectáculo al momento de presentarse introdujo a Sasuke como su ayudante y por si no fue suficiente realizo el Sexy no Jutsu haciendo gala de sus habilidades, aunque claro esto fue del agrado del señor feudal. Sasuke sonrió atesorando esos recuerdos y más aun al recordar los nuevos. Sin duda Sakura y Minato habían cambiado su vida, dándole una segunda oportunidad.

- Je...- sonrió- cada vez cambia mi opinión de usted...y debo mencionar que para mejor.- dijo extendiendo su vaso y brindando con el Lord.

- Me alegra oír eso...Salud - dijo con una sonrisa brindando y bebiendo de una sola vez todo el contenido de su vaso al igual que su invitado.- Debo insistir que a la próxima ves invite a sus compañeros... hay mucho espacio en esta carpa.

- Lo tomare en cuenta...- dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento los dos shinobis estaban durmiendo en una posición muy extraña en su carpa. Se podía ver fácilmente que era muy incómoda y pequeña.

- Solo espero que no afecte su rendimiento...- dijo el Uchiha.

- Cuando llegaremos a nuestro destino.- pregunto el Lord.

- Solo un día más, con suerte mañana a medio día habremos llegado...- respondió el shinobi.

- Bien!!! Al fin!!! - grito eufóricamente Jun quien prácticamente había saltado en la cama saltando muy contento llamando la atención de ambos adultos.

- De acuerdo...bueno es hora de ir a dormir...me reuniré con mis hombres...buenas noches...- se retiro mostrando respetos y salió de la lujosa tienda.

Sasuke se encontraba de muy buen humor, miro al cielo y la luna iluminaba la noche, el desierto podría ser un lugar muy hermoso. Paso a paso se acercaba a la tienda cuando unos ruidos de quejas o lo que parecía gemidos provenientes de la tienda llamaron su atención. Se acerco sigilosamente a la entrada de esta y rápidamente abrió la puerta encontrando algo que lo dejo de piedra.

- Mmm...no...allí no...Sasuke-san- murmuraba Taketo el cual estaba debajo de Shizu.

Al parecer la incomodidad obligo a Shizu acostarse parcialmente sobre Taketo, tenía el rostro muy cerca del cuello de su compañero haciendo que su respiración acariciara la piel del joven. Simplemente una escena muy comprometedora. Sasuke simplemente cerró la tienda, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y en un típico movimiento militar dio media vuelta y se alejo de la tienda.

- Continuare con mi guardia...- dijo con una cara mas pálida de lo normal se alejaba de aquel lugar. - No podre dormir...estoy seguro.

Empezaba a amanecer, Sasuke se encontraba a un lado de la tienda del señor Feudal con los ojos bien abiertos. Cada vez que era vencido por el sueño, apenas cerraba los ojos volvía a su mente la imagen de Shizu y Taketo durmiendo el uno sobre el otro y al último susurrando su nombre. Esto hacia que el Uchiha abriera los ojos mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo haciendo que negara con la cabeza y se parara firme en su guardia.

Sasuke se acerco a la tienda mas grande, al abrir la puerta llamo la atención de los presentes, su rostro lucia terrible, era evidente que no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

- Es hora de irse...prepárense...- dijo asomando su cabeza en la tienda y luego retirándola.

- Este bien...- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza el señor feudal mientras su hijo se escondía detrás de él.

El moreno se dirigió a su tienda encontrándose con ambos chunin, su subconsciente opto por ignorarlos, iba a ser un día muy largo y lo mejor erar suprimir esos recuerdos. Entro a la tienda y tomo su mochila, la cual curiosamente ni pudo abrir; se la puso al hombro y al salir de la tienda pudo observar que ya todos se estaban preparando para continuar su camino. Sonrió levemente y se dirigió donde sus compañeros.

- Vengan nosotros también tenemos que guardar la tienda...- dijo el moreno.

- Hai- Uchiha-taicho!!! – respondió Taketo.

- Yo empezare Uchiha-san - dijo Shizu mientras se dirigía a la carpa seguido de su amigo quien estaba muy animado.

- Sasuke-san , muy pronto estaremos listos. - dijo el señor feudal acompañado de dos guardias, uno a cada lado.

- Perfecto, estamos a un solo día de Kizuna- respondió el Uchiha mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros a desarmar la tienda.

- Jun, ven a ayudarnos - dijo Taketo llamando al niño.

- yo??? - dijo el niño con los ojos brillosos corriendo hacia el shinobi.

- si, saca el aire de la tienda. - le dijo Shizu al niño.

- eh?? Como hago eso? - pregunto confundido.

- salta sobre ella mientras nosotros la doblamos...- respondió Taketo mientras lo miraba.

El niño empezó a saltar y rodar por la tienda sacando el aire, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Taketo silbaba una melodía mientras guardaba la tienda, se veía muy contento lo cual llamo la atención de Shizu.

- Y a ti que te pasa? - miro extrañado.

- Eh? yo? nada - respondió Taketo.

- Te veo muy contento...- lo miro con desconfianza.- Y melodioso...

- Jejeje verdad?... es que anoche dormí muy bien!!!- dijo estirándose. Para esto Sasuke ya había escuchado eso lo cual hizo que se sintiera muy nervioso- Hace mucho que no dormía así pero tuve un sueño muy raro...

En ese momento Sasuke el cual estaba guardando las varas de la tienda sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo haciendo que rompiera las varas.

- eh?? Uchiha-taicho?? está bien? - pregunto Taketo.

Sasuke giro lentamente con una cara de nervios y con una risa forzada.

- Si...si...no pasa nada...terminemos pronto para irnos...- dijo con una sonrisa demoníaca en el rostro la cual hizo que sus subordinados se quedaran en silencio.

En poco tiempo los chunin , con la ayuda de Jun, habían terminado de guardar su tienda en una pequeña mochila la cual llevaba Shizu en su hombro.

- Bien hecho. - dijo Taketo a Jun despeinándolo. El niño sonreía de felicidad al sentirse útil.

- Nos vamos? – pregunto el niño dirigiéndose al Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino. Desde que empezaron el viaje no hubo ninguna novedad, solo se podía ver arena y mas arena.

- Que calor…Shizu…dame agua por favor…- pidió el joven shinobi.

- No te la tomes toda, es lo único que nos queda hasta llegar…- respondió su compañero entregándole una cantimplora.

Fue demasiado tarde, Taketo ya se había tomado hasta la ultima gota, inclusive estaba sacudiendo la cantimplora sobre su boca asegurándose de que no quedara nada.

- Decias? – pregunto mientras le devolvía la cantimplora vaciá.

- Olvidalo…- dijo mientras guardaba la cantimplora.

Sasuke quien caminaba mas delante de ellos encabezando la caravana les arrojo sin voltear su cantimplora. Taketo la tomo con ambas manos torpemente pero evitando que se cayera.

- Toma , pronto llegaremos – dijo el Jounin de Élite.

- Gracias Uchiha-san! – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua y le daba el resto a Shizu.

- Y podrías hacerme un favor? – pregunto el moreno.

- lo que usted diga. – pregunto haciendo un saludo militar.

- No dejes tu puesto a menos que yo te lo ordene…- dijo el Uchiha girando un poco la cabeza mostrando una expresión amenazadora.

Se suponía que las posiciones de defensa consistían en Sasuke al frente, Shizu en el medio y Taketo al final de la caravana, cada uno acompañado por un guardia del señor feudal. Taketo salió corriendo regresando a su posición no sin antes solicitarle a Shizu que le diera la cantimplora.

- Toma!!! – dijo Taketo ofreciéndoles un trago a los guardias en dirección a su posición.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que no era tan mal chico, en verdad era muy amable y su carácter despreocupado le recordaba a cierta persona, claro sin contar esa parte Yaoi la cual le empezaba a poner nervioso.

- No debería ser tan duro con él, solo está emocionado por la misión – dijo Shizu mientras Masamune se posaba en su hombro.

El moreno tenia una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

- Shizu…- dijo el Uchiha con esa sonrisa- la orden también era para ti…

Shizu giro la cabeza y entendió el mensaje, estaba también alejado de su posición la cual era la más importante, ya que estaba ubicada a un lado de carroza del protegido. Sin decir mas salió corriendo a su puesto y pidió disculpas a los guardias. Sasuke giro la cabeza y sonrió levemente. No quería admitirlo pero empezaba a agradarle esos dos.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de allí, detrás de una duna, se podía ver a una persona caminando en el desierto, se cubría de la leve brisa del desierto con un capucha la cual ocultaba la mitad de su rostro haciendo visible solo sus labios.

- Bueno…aquí debe ser…- dijo el joven mientras caminaba subiéndose a una duna enorme. – Bingo.

Ya en la cima del cumulo de arena el joven podía observar un mini campamento oculto. Este consistía de una sombrilla alrededor del área hecha de unos tejidos los cuales por su color y textura hacían muy difícil diferenciarlos entre la arena y construida con la forma para que ocultara el movimiento en la zona. En el centro del campamento una gran tienda la cual estaba hecha del mismo material que la muralla. Esta estación tenia la forma de un cráter.

- Muy ingenioso… tendrías que acercarte algunos metros para poder encontrarla…inclusive para un ave ninja se le haría difícil…pero no imposible…- dijo el joven mientras saltaba al gran cráter.

Cayo sobre la sombrilla, el joven al parecer no se sorprendió a ver lo resistente que era esa tela, camino sigilosamente hasta el borde de esta y se asomo para comprobar sus sospechas. Debajo de la tela se encontraban varias personas , algunas estaban practicando su taijutsu, otras comían un gran banquete en una pequeña mesa.

- Mercenarios…- susurro para si mismo, siguió inspeccionando la zona hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Unos shinobis desertores, lo podía comprobar por las bandanas de diferentes villas ninjas las cuales tenían sus símbolos marcados, llevaban unos compartimientos metálicos con mucho cuidado en dirección a la tienda.

Pues bien…empecemos…-le puso de pie al borde de la sombrilla, tomo aire y una sonrisa pudo apreciarse en su rostro.

El shinobi dio un brinco y salto entre todos los mercenarios llamando la atención. No tomo mas que unos segundos para que estuviera rodeado.

- Hola, podrían llevarme con su jefe? – pregunto muy amable con una sonrisa aun ocultando su rostro.

Sin previo aviso uno de los shinobis saco una espada y se fue contraer para atravesarlo. El joven simplemente se movio un poco derecha y puso el pie para que su agresor perdiera el equilibro.

- Tranquilos…tranquilos…solo quiero hablar con él…- dijo en un tono muy tranquilo.

- Tenemos ordenes de matar a cualquier intruso – dijo uno el cual llevaba un turbante y su rostro estaba cubierto por unas telas.

- Oh bueno, no hay problema, yo no molestare en su trabajo pero ustedes no se metan con el mio...- dijo el joven con una amable sonrisa.

- Con que te crees muy gracioso eh?? - dijo uno de los shinobis dándole una patada a una de las cajas abriéndola, les da la espalda por unos momentos para sacar de ella lo que claramente un lanza misiles.

- .... - la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente del rostro del joven al ver el objeto. - un arma muy curiosa verdad?...

- Así es... y te hará volar en pedazos.- dijo el shinobi seguro de si mismo mientras apuntaba en dirección al joven.

- Esa cosa es peligrosa...te recomiendo que bajes el arma...- dijo el joven mientras extendía el brazo el cual estaba cubierto por sus vestimentas.

- Creo que el queda las ordenes soy yo...- agrego el mercenario mientras colocaba su dedo en el gatillo.

- Te lo advierto...bajala...- dijo en un tono mucho mas serio mientras movía su brazo en dirección a su agresor.

- Muere...- dijo el shinobi mientras empezaba a jalar del gatillo.

Solo fue un segundo, algo impacto en el rostro del mercenario. Su cuerpo caía al suelo mientras disparaba inconsciente el arma. El misil salio disparado e impacto a un lado creando una explosión la cual llamo la atención de todos en el campamento.

Dentro de la tienda.

- Que sucede allá afuera??! - pregunto un hombre con una larga barba negra y con un turbante. Su aspecto era imponente pero lo que mas le caracterizaba eran sus ojos amarillos y una gran cicatriz la cual marcaba de forma vertical el centro de su ojo izquierdo.

A su lado un hombre el cual llevaba un traje muy similar al intruso. Este levanto la mirada la cual hace unos segundos prestaba atención a un enorme mapa de la zona.

- Mierda...- susurro para si mismo.- Jaka-san...parece que mi socio me ha encontrado...

- Ah? - pregunto extrañado.

Mientras tanto en los exteriores el intruso era rodeado por todos los shinobis. Este sin mostrar inseguridad extendió los brazos en dirección a sus enemigos mientras se aglomeraban alrededor de él.

- Maldición... quería evitar esto – susurro.

Dos shinobis se acercaron al cuerpo de su compañero caído dándose la sorpresa de ver un pequeño kunai, largo y delgado, incrustado en el rostro del cuerpo sin vida.

- Pero que demonios...- dijo uno al ver el daño que genero el impacto. Normalmente un kunai hace una herida y corta pero esto era diferente. Había penetrado su rostro, roto el cráneo y hecho un hoyo de considerable tamaño. - MATARLO!!!

Y con esa orden uno tras otro corrían en dirección al intruso con la intención de acabar con él. Este extendió el brazo derecho y disparo a los primeros tres, miro a su alrededor, no tenia escapatoria, bajo sus brazos y espero a que se acercaran para luego pelar cuerpo a cuerpo. Su taijutsu no era nada sorprendente pero si efectivo, cualquiera que se observara su forma de pelear diría que es lenta y algo torpe.

- Mierda...- dijo mientras miro a su espalda y se acercaba uno con una lanza, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, inmediatamente bajo el brazo derecho y empezó a apuntar con el izquierdo.

Eran muchos, cada ves que caía uno dos reemplazaban su lugar. Intento hacer camino, logro derrotar a cinco shinobis mas pero un enorme hombre, de unos tres metro como mínimo muy fornido bloqueo su paso.

- Rayos...- apunto a su corazón y disparo pero este gigante bloqueo el disparo con sus enorme brazo protegiendo sus puntos vitales, acto siguiente lo empujo con el mismo brazo haciéndolo retroceder. - Sus músculos... es como si tuviera una armadura...a cierta distancia...- pensó rápidamente.

El gigante se preparaba para golpearlo y aplastarlo de una vez por todas pero antes de esto el intruso se paro frente a el, una ráfaga de viento descubrió sus manos en las cuales tenia unas armas muy extrañas, eran como dos mangos de una espalda pero con una forma diferente,se podían apreciar gatillos como los del lanza misiles y en un extremo tenia cinco agujeros, cuatro en los extremos y uno en el centro.

- Cero en la derecha...y cuatro en la izquierda.- dijo para si mismo. - Bien allí vamos...- se oyó un ruido debajo de su traje, se escuchaba como una presión de aire se liberara. Se quedo quito unos segundos, luego levanto el rostro fijando su mirada en su oponente. El gigante corrió hacia joven y le dio un fuerte puñetazo creando una gran cortina de arena.

El enorme mercenario sonrió triunfante pero después de un segundo se da cuenta que no lo ha golpeado, El joven se encuentra a un lado de su puño.

En ese momento el gigante intento golpear al joven muchas veces pero sin éxito. En ese momento los demás mercenarios arrojaron muchos kunais y shurikens en dirección al intruso quien desapareció del lugar donde estaba para aparecer nuevamente en el medio , rodeado por todos.

- Mi turno...- dijo mientras nuevamente se volvía a escuchar ese sonido, esta ves aire a presión salia debajo de su vestimenta. Corrió a gran velocidad acercándose lo mas posible al gigante, levanto el brazo y disparo a su rostro pero el enemigo bloqueo el disparo con ambos brazos. - Tres tiros...- dijo mientras acercaba el arma al estomago del gigante. - Aguanta esto!!! - grito al unir el arma al cuerpo de su oponente, empujo el gatillo el cual hizo sonido como si algo se hubiera roto. - Fuera de mi camino!!! - esta ves jalo el gatillo y el arma se disparo abriendo un gran agujero en el estomago de su oponente.

El gigante callo de espaldas haciendo que sus compañeros de tras de él se apartaran, el intruso salto sobre el cuerpo del gigante el cual al parecer seguía con vida. El joven corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la tienda pero se detuvo apenas vio como dos individuos salían de esta.

- Vaya...no te has tardado nada...- dijo el shinobi mientras descubría su rostro. Era un joven a aproximadamente 23 años. Estaba con las mismas vestimentas que llevaba el intruso. - Puedo ayudarte en algo...Sora-san?

- Vengo por lo que es mio Yuuki...- dijo algo molesto mientras se quitaba la capucha. Su apariencia y rasgos faciales eran muy similares a los de Gaara a excepción que este no tenia ojeras, inclusive el color de cabello era el mismo, pero el cabello era un poco mas largo y un flequillo cubría parte de su rostro.

- Digamos que lo tome prestado...vamos no tienes que enojarte tanto...después de todo estamos en el mismo equipo. - dijo con una sonrisa con la ilusión de poder tranquilizar el pelirrojo.

- Genial...comerciando con estas personas...que pensabas hacer vendiéndoles estas armas...- dijo mientras señalaba una de las cajas de donde saco uno de los shinobis el lanza misiles.- Esto rompe el equilibrio , las aldeas shinobis se quedan sin empleo y le das un gran poder a la gente que lo usara con fines ruines...

- Negocios amigo mio...negocios...- dijo con una sonrisa.- Aquí mi cliente pagara mucho dinero a nuestra organización...claro que yo me llevare una tajada mas grande...- dijo mirando hacia un lado con una sonrisa tonta- tu sabes...las gratificaciones ...

- Oh...- dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho para apuntarle al rostro. - Uno no soy tu amigo...dos, no me interesa el dinero, tres no dejare saques beneficio con mis creaciones.

- Esta bien esta bien...lo siento...- dijo levantando las manos con una sonrisa – que te parece cincuenta cincuenta he?.

- Maldito...- jala del gatillo pero este no dispara.- Mierda...- recuerda que ya no tiene mas disparos, arroja histérico la pistola al suelo rompiéndola.

Cuando levanta la mirada Yuuki ya no estaba, cuando gira la cabeza un poco a la derecha lo ve corriendo en dirección a la salida con una sonrisa.

- Hasta luego...jajaja – corriendo observando como Sora tomaba con cuidado un botón cerca del cuello el cual pertenecía a su traje. Inmediatamente se detuvo.- Wo Wo Wo...tranquilo...podemos hablarlo...

- Fuera de aquí...-dijo el enorme hombre de la barba mientras le apuntaba muy cerca a el intruso con otro lanza misiles.

Sora lo miraba muy serio pero sin inmutarse lo cual hizo enfurecer al líder de los mercenarios.

- No!!! Jaka-san!!! -grito pero fue muy tarde Jaka ya había disparado, pero para su sorpresa su objetivo con toda tranquilidad había tomado el arma y levantado haciendo que el disparo fuera hacia arriba.

- NZ-2... tiene un retraso de 0.67 segundos después de tirar del gatillo, suficiente tiempo para que un shinobi a la distancia apropiada pueda cambiar su dirección o matar al usuario.- dijo muy serio el creador del arma antes de que una gran explosión ocurriera en el cielo.

-Mierda...- dijo Yuuki mientras dio un gran salto cayendo entre Jaka y Sora. En un movimiento ágil intenta darle un puñetazo a su "socio" pero este al ver sus intenciones retrocede rápidamente agrandando la distancia entre ellos. - Jaka-san... tome todas las armas que pueda, yo intentare negociar nuevamente con mi compañero.

- Pero...el campamento...- dijo Jaka.

- De todas maneras esta perdido...- dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en Sora- si ese hombre se llega a enojar ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de sobrevivir...- agrego mientras sus puños eran cubiertos por hielo.

- Hyoton...- susurro Jaka. - con razón la tienda se sentía tan fría.

- Tenemos un trato, nos encontraremos en el punto acordado, tomar todas las armas posibles, yo les daré algo de tiempo.- dijo Yuuki. Jaka asintió con la cabeza y retrocedía para luego unirse a sus hombres.

- Toshiro Yuuki...- dijo Sora mientras sacaba dos nuevas armas.

- Bien Maka Sora-san...toda mi atención es suya...- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Diez tiros...si es que no te he matado con ellos te perdonare la vida...- dijo mientras lo miraba. - cual crees que sera tu porcentaje de supervivencia?

Quiero pensar que supera el cincuenta...- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a Sora.

- Concedido...- miro hacia un lado, observando que la gente escapaba pero algunos se llevaban algunas cajas, levanto el brazo derecho y apunto a dos shinobis los cuales cargaban una caja la cual lucia realmente pesada. El pelirrojo fijo la mirada en Yuuki y disparo el gatillo dos veces dándole a ambos en las piernas.

Se escucho los gritos de dolor de ambos shinobis, Sora desvió la mirada hacia ellos, sus miradas se cruzaron, entendieron el mensaje, con las fuerzas que le quedaban corrieron en dirección contraria a la caja. Una ves ya lejos el pelirrojo disparo a la caja la cual estallo generando un incendio. Giro hacia la derecha y vio a otros 2 shinobis cargando otra caja. Estos al ver a sus compañeros salieron corriendo, se acercaron a sus compañeros heridos y los auxiliaron para poder huir. Segundos después Sora dispara a la segunda caja dejando en llamas a el campamento. Yuuki estaba sintiendo rabia, no solo lo estaba subestimando sino también estaba destrozando su mercancía. Por ultimo dispara a un grupo de cajas haciéndolas estallar.

- Cinco tiros...cincuenta por ciento...- dijo mientras ahora apuntaba a la cabeza de Yuuki con la izquierda.

- No quiero matarte...- dijo Yuuki dijo inseguro de sus palabras.

- Ni yo a ti, solo quiero darte una lección...- dijo jalando del gatillo. Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en el campamento.

Ya había anochecido y la caravana no se había detenido ni un momento.

- Papá...ya estamos cerca? - preguntaba el pequeño Jun.

- Tranquilo ya falta poco...- dijo el señor feudal al niño quien reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de su padre.

De repente la caravana se detuvo. Jun vencido por la curiosidad se levanto y asomo la cabeza por la ventana de coche.

- Waaa...- dijo muy emocionado mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

- Hemos llegado...- dijo Sasuke el cual estaba al lado de la carroza.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña ciudad la cual brillaba en la noche, miles de luces iluminaban las edificaciones y un camino de lamparas iluminaba la entrada. Jun salto del coche y corrió hacia la entrada de la ciudad fascinado por la hermosa vista nocturna.

- Espera Jun!! - grito el señor feudal para luego tranquilizarse ya que Sasuke había seguido al niño.

- Vaya...es la primera vez que vengo aquí...- dijo Taketo.

- Y espero que no sea la ultima- dijo el señor feudal llamando la atención de Taketo y Shizu.

Jun caminaba lentamente por el camino iluminado por las lamparas sorprendido, eran muchas lamparas, de colores variados pero algo llamo su atención.

- Sasuke-san, esos símbolos en las lamparas acaso no son...- pregunto el pequeño el cual de inmediato recibió respuesta.

- Así es... son los símbolos de varias naciones...entre ellas las del fuego.

- Y la del viento...- agrego – y la del arroz!!- dijo buscando los diferentes símbolos.

- Esta cuidad representa la unión de estas naciones por buscar la paz. Aquí habían personas de diferentes naciones , razas y culturas. - agrego el Uchiha.

- Sin guerras? - pregunto el pequeño.

- Es lo que se espera...- respondió algo serio el Uchiha.

- Waaa sugoi!!! - grito mientras levantaba los brazos.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta la cual estaba abierta, como una invitación. Al entrar encontraron a mucha gente caminando por las calles iluminadas por aquellas lamparas. Tanto como civiles, caminaban por allí shinobis de Konoha y Suna quienes dialogaban entre ellos. Esto le pareció muy normal a Jun ya que el sabia muy bien que existía una alianza entre estas aldeas pero al ver un ninja del la aldea del rayo se alarmo colocándose detrás del moreno.  
A Sasuke la llamo la atención la reacción del niño por lo cual miro su alrededor y sonrió al encontrar la razón.

- Jun...sabes porque hemos venido aquí=?...- pregunto el Uchiha.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, no apartaba la mirada del shinobi de la aldea del rayo quien para su sorpresa se unió a la conversación con los otros dos shinobis.

- Eh? - dijo extrañado Jun.

- El país del Rayo se une a la alianza. Esa es la razón por la cual tu padre ha venido, los señores de cada país vendrán a esta ciudad acompañado de los Kages de cada aldea.

- Entonces el Raikage, el KazeKage y...espera un momento...el Hokage no esta aquí!!!- grito el pequeño.

- Yo vengo en representación suya...- dijo algo incomodo, a decir verdad empezaba a comprender porque Naruto siempre se quejaba de Tsunade, esa mujer nunca le ha gustado el trabajo.

- Porque Tsunade-sama no ha venido? - pregunto el hijo del señor del país del fuego.

- Información clasificada...- dijo mirando para otro lado ya que la verdadera razón era que aunque Kizuna tenia unos cuantos años desde que se formo Tsunade ya tenia una deuda en cada negocio de apuestas que había en la ciudad.

- oh...debe estar muy ocupada...- dijo el pequeño girando, levanto el brazo y lo agito con una sonrisa esperando a su padre y a el resto de la caravana

Sasuke y Jun se quedaron en la entrada esperando hasta que la caravana llegara, el hijo del señor del fuego estaba sumamente emocionado, quería explorar la ciudad lo mas pronto posible.

- Que se den prisa!!! - exigía el niño.

- Ten paciencia...todo a su tiempo – se oyó una voz muy cercana.

Sasuke giro buscando al dueño de aquella voz y sonrió levemente al ver dos caras conocidas.

- Oh , pensé que era Minato...- dijo un despreocupado Nara al lado del KazeKage.

- Bienvenido Sasuke-san – dijo el pelirrojo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

- Gracias Kazekage-sama – dijo inclinándose levemente en señal de respeto.

- No es necesario las formalidades – dijo levantando la mano.

- Gracias Gaara....hace mucho que no nos veíamos.- respondió el Uchiha.

- Si tomamos en cuenta que de las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado han sido para matarme no me extraña o debo estar agradecido...- dijo el Kazekage.

Sasuke y Gaara cruzaron miradas lucían muy serios, cosa que llamo la atención de Shikamaru y Jun. Después de unos segundos de miradas asesinas ambos sonrieron extrañando aun mas al Nara y al pequeño aspirante a feudal. Shikamaru suspiro aliviado y corto el silencio.

- Bueno...es hora de llevarlos a su hospedaje...- dijo mientras sonría al ver que la caravana había llegado. - El señor del país de la nube llegara por la mañana, El señor del viento se encuentra ya en la residencia donde se hospedaran.

- Wii al fin una cama!!!... - grito de alegría Jun.

Así fue como todos se desplazaron a una enorme residencia estilo oriental la cual estaba muy bien protegida, shinobis de ambas aldeas patrullaban los alrededores.

Jun saltaba sobre una cama, estaba muy contento, no esperaba encontrar una cama, aunque tampoco le incomodaba la idea de dormir en un futon. Mientras el niño se divertía, Taketo y Shizu dialogaban con Shikamaru sobre los turnos de guardia y los planes estratégicos en caso de ser atacados. Mientras tanto el joven Uchiha estaba sentado observando el hermoso jardín interior el cual tenia un pequeño estanque en el que la luna se reflejaba, se preguntaba como era posible que hubiera algo así en el desierto.

- Impresionante verdad...- giro un poco la cabeza encontrándose con Gaara quien tomo asiento a su lado.

- Si...- levanto la mirada y vio la luna.

Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, en silencio, perdidos en sus propias ideas.

- Gaara...porque no asististe?...

- Porque no asistí al funeral?- pregunto el joven, el pelirrojo miro a la luna- Porque no le vi el sentido...

- Pensé que Naruto era tu amigo...- dijo el Uchiha.

- "Es" mi amigo...- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la luna. Sasuke entendió la idea, miro el rostro del Kage por unos segundos, luego bajo la mirada.

- No me digas que aun crees que esta vivo...- expreso el moreno entristecido.

- No me digas que tu no lo crees...- dijo sin cambiar de expresión - No cuerpo, ni restos...Uzumaki Naruto esta...- dijo Gaara pero fue interrumpido.

- Amateratsu...

- Tu sigues con vida...verdad? - contradiciendo a el shinobi.

- Hace mucho que perdí la esperanza...

- Sasuke-san...sígueme...-dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando en dirección al interior.

Sasuke lo siguió, Gaara caminaba tranquilamente sabiendo que el Uchiha estaba detrás de él. Salio por la puerta central cosa que llamo la atención de los guardias, el Kazekage giro un poco en dirección a Sasuke, los guardias retrocedieron y regresaron a sus posiciones.

- Que mejor escolta que un Uchiha. - dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Ambos salieron a los exteriores de la residencia, su paseo duro unos minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que claramente era una fiesta, un festival para ser exactos.

- Una fiesta? Pensé que la ceremonia se realizaría mañana – dijo el Uchiha.

- Y así es, solo es una coincidencia que en estos días se celebre la creación de Kizuna.

- Cuatro años, como ha crecido

- Y es gracias a sus habitantes – dijo Gaara mirando a su alrededor.- Este es uno de sus sueños verdad?...la paz verdadera...

- _Me gustaría creer en eso...- _pensó Sasuke.

El ambiente era de festejo, varias personas estaban en los puestos, jugando o comiendo, inclusive había un puesto de ramen muy similar al Ichikaku. Sasuke le pidió a Gaara que lo acompañase el cual acepto.

Ya habían pedido, y en pocos minutos el encargado les servia un tazón grande de ramen. Sasuke estaba por empezar a comer separando los palillos cuando algo llamo su atención. Tres shinobis estaban brindando y comiendo unos platillos algo extraños para él. Los tres eran de diferentes aldeas, parece que estaban algo pasado de copas y dos de ellos insistían que el ninja del rayo probara un platillo.

Gaara ya había empezado a comer. Miro a Sasuke y luego de sorber un fideo abrió la boca.

- Sorprendente no?...tal ves esos tres hubieran tenido que matarse los unos a los otros en el capo de batalla, y ahora los ves de copas. - continuo comiendo. Sasuke sonrió.

- Itadakimasu...- dijo el moreno separando los palillos y empezando a comer.

Sasuke disfruto mucho de la comida, no eran tan buenos como los del Ichikaku pero comparado con la comida de Sakura era un gran cambio. Recordó que cuando regresara tenia que llevar a Minato a comer algo muy sabroso, con la tortura que sufría con la cocina de su madre un tazón de ramen no seria una mala opción. Así fue como Gaara y Sasuke se quedaron conversando toda la noche sobre varios temas pero uno de los que mas resaltaba era Minato, quien era el vivo reflejo de Naruto.

- Pues tendré que conocerlo algún día...-dijo bebiendo un poco de sake.

- Siempre es bienvenido a Konoha ,Kazekage-sama – sonrió con las mejillas levemente rojas al igual que Gaara.

Muy cerca de allí, un hombre con un turbante se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida. Ya unos minutos mas tarde este individuo estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y se reunía con un grupo de shinobis.

- Han llegado, solo falta la nube, el feudal y el Raikage llegaran mañana. - informo a Jakar.

- Entonces tenemos un día mas...-dijo Jakar girando un poco para ver a un hombre el cual estaba con la mitad del cuerpo vendado.

- Con un día basta...-dijo el hombre vendado levantando la mirada y descubriendo sus ojos amarillos.- Tenemos trabajo...

* * *

Eriol: . lo siento!!! en verdad!!! Con el cambio de horario ando algo liado con el trabajo. Por favor, si he cometido algun error o no les agrada el estilo o como se narra la historia por favor comentarlo, asi me ayudan a mejorar. Gracias.

Kosuke: ¬¬ y me dejas atras con los lemons...

Eriol: el capitulo 20 ya esta en proceso y da fin a la primera parte de la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, sus reviews me animan a continuar y en verdad le tengo mucho aprecio a esta historia, estaba por empezar otros 2 fics pero por lo menos quiero empear la segunda parte de este fic.

Itachi: terminaste?...¬¬

Eriol: si!! Si!! vuelvo a escribir!!! o - Maldita Aspire One, maldita Wifi Atheros!!! o quiero una HP mini 1000!!!

Kosuke: Nos vemos!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

En las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de una tienda en un pequeño campamento sin iluminación, se encontraba Yuuki sentado cruzado de piernas en el medio de la tienda meditando. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas, su brazo derecho y parte de su rostro dejando descubiertos algunos mechones blancos de su cabello y sus ojos de color amarillo. Parecía una momia. De repente abrió los ojos al sentir el dolor en su brazo derecho.

- Maldición...-se quejaba en silencio mientras se levantaba y tomaba un inyectable de su mochila.

Yuuki miro el inyectable con el liquido verde que contenía. Lo miraba con rabia mientras recordaba su encuentro con Sora.

_Flashback_

Sora y Yuuki estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo pero era evidente que Yuuki quería intentar agrandar la distancia entre ellos, los disparos eran rápidos y precisos pero un impacto cercano de esas armas seria letal. Yuuki hizo un par de sellos y del suelo aparecieron varios picos de hielo los cuales seguían a Sora haciéndole retroceder.

- Lo estas haciendo bien...solo me quedan 3 tiros...- dijo mientras veía como Yuuki saltaba entre los picos con la intención de atravesarlo con la enorme lanza de hielo que cubría su brazo.

Sora extendió el brazo derecho y disparo a la lanza haciéndola pedazos e hiriendo la mano de Yuuki o eso pensó ya que no solo se despedazaba la lanza sino todo su cuerpo.

- Rayos...- dijo buscándolo con la mirada cuando miro hacia arriba podía ver como había una sombra sobre la sombrilla que cubría el campamento la cual enseguida fue rasgara por Yuuki con su puño cubierto por hielo.

- Dos tiros mas!!! - gritaba mientras fallaba al atacarlo desde arriba pero aprovecho apenas caía al suelo para cortarlo en un movimiento horizontal.

Para su sorpresa Sora no se alejo demasiado sino que bloqueo el ataque de Yuuki con el arma y repitió el movimiento unas cuatro veces más. Yuuki retrocedió para ganar espacio y volver a formar una gran lanza de hielo que cubría su brazo. Al mismo tiempo que este extendía el brazo para lastimar a su oponente, Sora se acercaba hacia él, una ves esquivado el ataque giro sobre si mismo y le pego un fuerte golpe con el codo en el rostro del Yuuki haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros.

Retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo Yuuki posaba su mano en su rostro. Sora se acercaba lentamente hacia él de una forma amenazadora. Yuuki cubría la mitad de su rostro y al ver que se acercaba se levantaba lentamente mientras hacia unos sellos con una sola mano haciendo que un pico de hielo saliera de la tierra y golpeo el pecho de Sora. El impacto fue tan fuerte y violento que hizo que Sora presionara el gatillo, para mala suerte de Yuuki, este apunto a su brazo haciéndole una gran herida.

- Muere!!! - grito de la emoción al ver el cuerpo de Sora suspendido en el aire para luego caer con fuerza al suelo.

Yuuki se levanto con esfuerzo, posando su brazo derecho en su hombro izquierdo el cual se veía muy mal herido. Se acercaba poco a poco al cuerpo victorioso pero de pronto se detuvo. Vio como Sora se levantaba lentamente,como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Muy buen intento, y ahora solo me queda un tiro...- dijo mientras se levantaba y se despojaba de sus ropas rasgadas descubriendo una armadura la cual cubría su pecho y sus extremidades.

- Maldito tramposo...- dijo mientras casi perdía el equilibrio por la perdida de sangre.

- Como se te ocurre tan solo pensar que no vendría preparado para tus artimañas...- dijo mientras veía que Yuuki empezaba a realizar sellos con la mano derecha.

Levanto el brazo y le disparo en el hombro derecho. Demasiado tarde Yuuki había completado el sello y un pico de hielo que aparecía desde la tierra golpeo por la espalda a Sora. Yuuki callo al suelo desangrándose. Sora camino lentamente al cuerpo de Yuuki.

- Debo reconocer que si no fuera por la armadura estaría muerto...pero...- se puso en cuclillas y coloco el caño del arma sobre su cabeza.

Yuuki con todo el orgullo nunca pediría misericordia, pero al momento que oyó presionar a Sora el gatillo cerro los ojos temeroso. Luego de un segundo abrió los ojos.

- Me has hecho usar todos los disparos...- Sora se levanto y de uno de los bolsillos que llevaba en el pantalón saco una pequeña caja. La abrió y de esta saco un inyectable, el cual lo inyecto rápido y con fuerza en la espalda del moribundo.

- Mierda...- Yuuki estaba histérico, tanto que quería llorar, no podía creer que lo estuviera auxiliando.

- Cada uno tiene sus razones...- dijo mientras retiraba el inyectable de su cuerpo y dejaba la caja con otro inyectable a su lado. - cuales son tus razones?...

- No es de tu inconveniencia...- dijo sin moverse.- deberías matarme...si me das la espalda...no dudare en matarte...

- Pues estaré esperando la revancha...- agrego Sora mientras se levantaba.- No tengo nada en contra tuya, pero no puedo permitir que uses esas armas para hacer comercio y matar a gente inocente. Además no se me está permitido matarte.

- Y es que tu no eres igual que yo...?

- Yo solo busco matar a una persona...una venganza, única y personal. - respondió el pelirrojo.

- Sabes cual es mi misión, no vas a detenerme?...

- Si me quitas el placer de matarlo... tendré que desquitarme con tu cuerpo...- dijo de forma amenazadora.

Yuuki no dijo nada, se quedo mirándole con odio, no podía hacer nada, no se podía mover. Sora se alejo de él, tomo los restos de su traje rasgado y se cubrió con ello. El shinobi, con sus ultimas fuerzas extendió el brazo y tomo el inyectable, luego perdió el conocimiento.

_Fin del Flashback_

Yuuki levanto la mirada, miro al techo de la tienda y se incrusto el inyectable en el pecho introduciendo el contenido en su cuerpo. Después de retirarlo su cuerpo se sentía muy agitado y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un claro gesto de dolor y malestar. De repente alguien ingreso a la tienda dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara el interior de la tienda.

- Toshiro-san...esta bien?...- dijo Jaka mientras ingresaba a la tienda.

- Genial Jaka-san...pase por favor...tenemos que hablar de negocios.. - dijo en voz baja mientras Jaka ingresaba a la tienda quedando nuevamente a oscuras.

Amanecía en Kizuna, los habitantes empezaban a abrir las ventanas para disfrutar de los primeros rayos del sol. Los comerciantes abrían sus puertas y armaban sus puestos. Eso ya era una rutina, madrugar para realizar sus labores, pero en estas fechas la gente rebosaba de alegría, las madres tendiendo la ropa en las ventanas. Los niños jugando por las calles, y otros corriendo en dirección a un edificio muy grande donde había muchos jóvenes.

- Llegaremos tarde!!!- decía uno mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás a un compañero.

- Espera!!! - decía el chico mientras se detenía para tomar aire agotado,luego continua corriendo tratando de llegar a la escuela.

Era evidente que ese pueblo estaba poblado en su mayoría por civiles, sin ninguna influencia con la milicia mas que la presencia de los shinobis quienes allí para proteger a sus habitantes.

En la zona sur de la ciudad, saliendo de la residencia, Sasuke , Shizu y Taketo iniciaban su camino al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia por la unión de la nueva aldea a la alianza. El lugar estaba algo distante de donde se alojaban, esta se daría a cabo en la zona norte de Kizuna.

- Asi que el evento sera en la escuela, vaya...sera igual que la academia ninja? - pregunto Taketo.

- En principio si, estas allí para aprender solo que es algo diferente a las escuelas de las aldeanas ninjas – dijo Shizu.

- Alli te enseñan con mas detalle sobre ciencias, lenguas e historia entre otros...a nosotros nos enseñan ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu etc - dijo Sasuke.

- Y a matar gente...- agrego el Kazekage el cual estaba al lado de Sasuke.

Taketo se sorprendió mucho, dio un grito y se puso detrás de Shizu quien lo miro extrañado.

- Desde cuando esta allí?? - pregunto asustado el chunnin.

- Desde hace unos minutos...- respondió Gaara con la misma cara de siempre y con un helado en la mano izquierda.

Taketo se mostró sonriendo nerviosamente e inclinándose para pedir perdón pero algo llamo su atención. Detrás de Gaara se encontraba un pequeño el cual estaba igual que el hace un momento, ocultándose.

- Y ese pequeño?...- pregunto Shizu.

- Eh? oh...- dijo mientras se movía un poco para descubrir al pequeño niño. - Les presento a Ken, mi hijo.

Los tres shinobis de la hoja se quedaron en silencio pero luego de unos segundos reaccionaron cada uno a su modo.

- Vaya...- dijo Sasuke.

- No imaginaba que el Kazekage tuviera ya un hijo..- Shizu.

- Pobre niño!! si él no habla!!! se volverá autista - agrego Taketo.

Luego del comentario del ultimo, los 3 shinobis y el niño le miraron feo. Taketo bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

- Gomen...- dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke se quedo mirando al niño, lo cual le puso nervioso, eran muy aparecidos, el cabello, el color de piel, inclusive el color de los ojos. Pero algo no le convencía. Gaara se acerco a Sasuke.

- Sasuke-san....por favor ni un solo comentario frente al niño...luego hablaremos del tema.- dijo el Kage.

- Hai...- respondió.

Así fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a la escuela en la cual se estaban realizando los últimos arreglos para la ceremonia. Los mismos alumnos de la escuela eran quienes decoraban los exteriores con flores y lámparas las cuales tenían los emblemas de las 3 villas. Para las cosas un poco mas complicadas los shinobis eran quienes echaban una mano, como por ejemplo colocar las 3 banderas en la torre del reloj. Sasuke y su grupo se reunieron en el patio de la escuela con Shikamaru quien estaba acompañado de 3 ninjas de la arena.

- La ceremonia será por la noche, así que tenemos aproximadamente unas quince horas para organizar todo, incluyendo la seguridad y un plan de escape para los Kages y los lideres de cada país. - dijo Sasuke.

- Tranquilo, ya he pensado en ello, cada kage se encarga de la protección del líder de su país, por lo cual se ha segmentado la seguridad. Se acordó un plan conjunto de defensa. - dijo Shikamaru sacando un mapa y acercándose a una mesa para colocarlo.

- Bien...cual es el plan? . - pregunto Sasuke.

- Simple, ya que estamos divididos en tres grupos se puede cubrir un área más extensa. Por acuerdo de los Kages la seguridad de los aldeanos es primero por lo cual mientras los Kages se encargan de la protección de los feudales los shinobis se encargaran de evacuar y escoltar a los civiles a los tres escondites ubicados aquí, aquí y aquí. - explico el Nara mientras señalaba el mapa de Kizuna tres puntos, teniendo como punto central el instituto serian el norte, este y oeste.

- Veo unas marcas señaladas en el mapa, rutas de escape? - pregunto Shizu.

- Exacto, después de evacuar los civiles nuestra prioridad es encontrar al enemigo y eliminarlo, de no ser posible, tanto los ciudadanos como los feudales tendrán que escapar.

- Ya se han hecho simulacros con los civiles, saben a donde y como desplazarse en caso de cualquier emergencia. - agrego un shinobi de la arena.

- Bien entonces al parecer, solo debemos encargarnos del señor feudal y de su hijo. - dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke, ya que tu estas en representación del Hokage, al igual que ser el encargado de la protección de los ciudadanos de Konoha en Kizuna y del señor feudal, debes dar parte del discurso en la ceremonia.

- Estas bromeando verdad? ...- dijo Sasuke mirando muy serio a Shikamaru.

- No es broma, inclusive Gaara lo hará, o mejor dicho lo leerá. - respondió Shikamaru.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, no se sabe si estaba pensando en algún discurso o palabras para el evento o intentaba buscar una buena escusa para negarse.

- Y es mejor que no te niegues ya Tsunade-sama nos colgara de las pelotas a ambos si es que dejamos mal a la villa. - agrego guardando el mapa.- Inclusive tu la tienes fácil...lo que me espera si es que Gaara tiene un solo rasguño.

Ambos empezaron a caminar mirando y analizando los alrededores. Aunque pareciera que solo paseaban por allí, ambos analizaban cada detalle de su entorno cada lugar en donde un enemigo pudiera tener acceso.

- Y ahora que lo mencionas, como esta Temari? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Mmm...Problemática...- respondió el Nara. - Desde la boda no deja el tema de un bebé, tal ves ella este preparada pero por mi parte no le veo tiempo. Los viajes entre Konoha y Suna no me darían tiempo para estar con él.

- Oh ya veo...- dijo el Uchiha sin poder evitar sentir algo de envidia.

- Sin contar que debo cuidar al Kazekage día y noche, Temari y todos en la villa le dedican mucha atención a Gaara, después del incidente con Akatsuki. - agrego.

- Ya veo, aunque me sorprende que dejaran que sea el Kazekage después de perder al bijuu. - dijo el Uchiha.

- Te sorprendería todo lo que entrena todos los días, no ha habido día que no lo vea entrenar o meditar inclusive creo que es mucho mas fuerte de lo que era antes.- dijo Shikamaru mientras sonría. - Porque crees que aun tiene ojeras?.

- Seria una pelea interesante – dijo Sasuke.

- Mejor dejemos eso de lado, no queremos una guerra en un día como este. - dijo Shizu.

- Una pelea que valdría ver, yo pagaría por ver eso. Mejor aun cobraríamos por la entrada, nos volveríamos ricos!!! - dijo Taketo llamando la atención de todos. - No dije nada...

- Bueno falta unas horas para que el Raikage llegue y todo parece listo por aquí, es mejor que nos preparemos. - dijo Shikamaru mientras los miraba a cada uno fijamente. – Nos reuniremos aquí en 1 hora.

Asi los shinobis se separaron, Sasuke se quedo en los alrededores de la escuela mientras que Shiku y Taketo fueron a hacer turismo por el pueblo.

- Taketo..creo que ya es hora…- dijo Shizu mirando el reloj de la escuela a la distancia.

- Mmm…bueno…- respondió el joven con la boca llena de unos fideos los cuales acababa de comprar en un puesto de la enorme feria del Kizuna. – que buenos que están!! – dijo mientras comía.- Eto…espérame un momento Shizu, voy al servicio

Dijo mientras salía corriendo buscando un baño. Shizu se quedo esperando por unos minutos , empezaba a impacientarse pero por suerte Taketo ya había regresado.

- Disculpa la tardanza…- dijo Taketo con una sonrisa y se dirigieron al colegio.

Pasado unos minutos se encontraron con Sasuke quien estaba junto a Shikamaru, quien moviendo la cabeza les indico que le siguieran a los interiores del edificio.

Shikamaru se detuvo al lado de una habitación, abrió la puerta indicándoles que pasaran. Los tres shinobis de Konoha. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y fue el primero en entrar seguido por Shizu y Taketo, después de esto el Nara entro y cerró la puerta. Era un aula de clases, con los pupitres y unos casilleros.

- Bien, suéltalo – dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

- No tan rápido...- dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba un kunai y lo arrojaba a al rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke no se movio, ni siquiera pestañeo, una descarga eléctrica bloqueo el kunai haciendo que cayera al suelo electrificado. Un segundo después desenfundo a Chokuto y atravesó a Shikamaru quien tenía una sonrisa.

- Increíble agilidad pero ...- dijo Shikamaru con la espada de Sasuke clavada en su pecho.

Sasuke activo el sharingan y un segundo después giro rápidamente para colocar la punta de la hoja de Chokuto en el cuello de Taketo. El joven levanto ambos brazos y con una sonrisa en sus labios empezó a aplaudir.

- Jajaja digno de un Uchiha. - dijo mientras se cancelaba en un puf lo que claramente era un Henge, mostrando al verdadero Shikamaru mientras que el otro desaparecía.

Sasuke enfundo a Chokuto muy tranquilo mientras que Shizu en silencio disimulaba muy bien lo confundido que estaba.

- Donde esta? - pregunto el Uchiha.

- Je...- sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada a su derecha.

Se quedaron los 3 en silencio, se pudo oír un ruido, los tres giraron la mirada hacia el casillero el cual se abría y liberaba a Taketo el cual estaba amordazado y atado de pies y manos. Sasuke suspiro algo avergonzado de que ese fuera el Chunnin a su cargo. El moreno levanto la mirada.

- Kage bunshin...- susurro Sasuke.

- Una técnica muy útil, me costo aprenderla...

- Porque?

- No te imaginas cuantas veces he tenido que comprobar la identidad de cada personal para este evento. - dijo mientras se acercaba a Taketo desatando las piernas de Taketo pero sin quitarle la mordaza y las cuerdas de las muñecas. - También podemos tomarlo como una prueba...

- De que sospechas? Es una era de paz verdad? - dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

- Si y tres Kages con 3 señores feudales en un solo lugar con poco personal shinobi y celebrando una alianza...- se levanto. - Una excelente oportunidad para joder la paz verdad?.

- Razonable...- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres como un niño tomando atención a la clase. Shizu lo imito mientras que Taketo lograba quitarse la mordaza y se sentaba a un lado.

Shikamaru tomo uno de los marcadores de la pizarra y empezó a dibujar el area del evento. Escribió KazeKage , Hokage y Raikage en él escenario de la ceremonia.

- Es simple, como ya lo había explicado, cada uno se encarga de la protección de un feudal, la única diferencia es que no deben pensar en estar alerta en proteger, deben pensar en que son la carnada. Inmediatamente Sasuke levanto la mano.

- Me niego a poner a los feudales en peligro especialmente al del fuego, su hijo esta presente.- dijo Sasuke.

- Por eso se ha pensado en que los Kages se encargaran de su protección, el resto de shinobis se encargaran de los civiles.- respondió Shikamaru – y creo que también debo mencionar que este plan fue autorizado por los 3 señores feudales.

- Si es así necesito que Jun este en un lugar seguro, no puedo preocuparme de ambos. - dijo el Uchiha.

- Imposible, ya te he dicho que me ha tomado mucho tiempo investigar y confirmar la identidad de cada elemento en la aldea, y estoy seguro que Jun no estará mas seguro con otra persona que no sea contigo. - dijo mirando a Sasuke.- Y eso tu lo sabes...

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos, Shikamaru tenia razón. Taketo levanto ambas manos ya que estaba atado.

- Todo se ha entendido pero el Hokage no esta presente, Sasuke esta en su reemplazo...no seria mejor que escribieras Sasuke alli? - señalando la pizarra.

- Pero que dices baka? Eso no es importante...- le regaño Shizu haciendo entristecer a Taketo el cual bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- No le digas eso, a decir verdad acaba de decir algo muy importante.- dijo Shikamaru haciendo que Taketo sonriera. - Un Uchiha llama demasiado la atención y quien quiera que sea nuestro invitado espera a tres Kages. - agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a Sasuke.

- Ni lo sueñes...

Ya empezaba a atardecer. Los preparativos para la ceremonia habían terminado, los habitantes de Kizuna se dedicaban divertirse en los muchos negocios de los alrededores y algunos shinobis realizaban las últimas labores encargadas. Solo hace falta que el Raikage llegara junto con el señor del Rayo.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, Jaka estaba frente a sus hombres, mas de sesenta mercenarios y shinobis se reunían al rededor de el para recibir las ordenes.

- Bien señores!!! Ha llegado la hora...en 4 horas empezara el ataque Kizuna. Nuestro trabajo será destruirlo todo!!! y nuestra recompensa será pagada en oro...- decía Jaka mientras levantaba el brazo.

Sus hombres levantaban el puño al igual que el aceptando sus ordenes.

- Toshiro-san nos ha entregado estas armas para cumplir con éxito la misión. Tomar todo lo que les parezca de valor y arrasar con todo!!! - le una patada a la caja metálica y la abrió descubriendo una de las bazucas de Sora. - Que no quede ni las almas...

Los hombres gritaban el nombre de su líder repetidas veces mientras cada uno tomaba las armas diseñadas por Sora. Jaka se acerco a uno de ellos y le entrego la bazuca. Los shinobis preparaban sus armas y los mercenarios preparaban sus mochilas con todas las herramientas que podían. El enorme hombre sonrió complacido y retrocedió unos pasos para luego dar vuelta y dirigirse a la tienda. Al entrar a la tienda la luz de la luna ilumino el interior descubriendo un rastro de sangre el cual Jaka se quedo mirando. Este ingreso a la tienda y se acerco al charco de sangre en el cual estaba un cuerpo.

- Wa…mire el desastre que ha hecho…Jaka-san…es muy desconsiderado….- se queda mirándole- Jaka-san?...- toma de los cabellos al individuo y lo levanta descubriendo su rostro.

Era el mismo Jaka con el rostro manchado de sangre y los ojos abiertos, aun se podía ver la expresión de agonía en su rostro al morir desangrado.

- Jaka-san? – dijo mientras soltaba su cabello y se levantaba.- Esta muerto…mmm…creo que exagere…- dijo antes de una cortina de humo lo cubriera y mostrara su verdadera forma. – Bien …creo que esto quiere decir que todo el botín será mío …- dijo Yuuki cruzado de brazos. – Bien…entonces…

Yuuki se dirigía a la salía de tienda mientras tomaba una de las lámparas que iluminaban el camino a la tienda y la arrojaba adentro.

- Que empiece la masacre…- susurro mientras se alejaba de la tienda en llamas.

Mientras tanto en ese preciso momento el Raikage llegaba con su feudal a Kizuna, el líder de la aldea del rayo ahora en donde estaba su brazo se encontraba una extremidad metálica de color negra y los dedos parecían garras. Detrás de él estaban Samui, Omoi y Karui-se presentaban con los demás líderes y se disponían a tomar asiento en un balcón del instituto el cual se encontraba detrás escenario.

- No es muy común que los Kages se reúnan y mucho menos acompañados de los lideres de cada país – dijo el Raikage mientras se sentaba junto al feudal del rayo.

- Y muy extraño que usted esté conforme con una alianza Raikage – dijo Gaara al lado del señor del viento.

- Después de que ese crió acabara con la cadena de odio no hay ninguna razón para que las 5 naciones entren en conflicto, está claro que mi tiempo como líder de mi aldea esta próxima a acabar…por lo cual se le encargara esa responsabilidad a las siguientes generaciones…- dijo el Raikage mientras miraba a sus escoltas.

- Kazekage-sama…- dijo Samui acercándose a Gaara.

- Si? … - pregunto el pelirojo.

- Eto…es verdad que Uzumaki Naruto .. – pregunto Samui mientras sus compañeros Omoi y Karui se acercaban para oir la respuesta.

- Es verdad…- respondió una voz la cual llamo la atención de todos.

Tsunade tomaba asiento al lado de Gaara , giro la cabeza y saludo a los presentes.

- Hokage-sama…- Karui se presento. – se dice que su muerte es solo una farsa para ocultar a el jinjuriki de nueve colas.

- Uzumaki Naruto no es de los que se esconden…- agrego Gaara.- Es una lástima su perdida.

- Hi…- dijo Karui y Omoi al mismo tiempo.

Shikamaru se presento a los seis lideres informándoles que todo estaba saliendo como lo programado, se acerco a la Hokage y le susurro al oído.

- Lo estas haciendo muy bien…- sonrió levemente.- pero podrías intentar sonreír…je…

- Así?….- pregunto Tsunade mientras tenía una sonrisa muy amenazante y forzada la cual hizo sudar frió a Shikamaru.

- Puedes mejorarlo…jeje , me retiro , adiós Jun-san , Lord - dijo Shikamaru despidiéndose del feudal y su hijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Jun que se encontraba al lado de su padre sonrió.

La ceremonia inicio, los estudiantes del instituto les brindaron regalos a los lideres como flores y alguna cosa típica de cada nación sea un mineral o una extraña flor medicinal en representación del avance de las culturas sin vincularlo con la carrera armamentista.

Llego la hora de los discursos, primero empezó el Raikage haciendo referencia a las nuevas generaciones y demostrando de nuevo las tradiciones de las naciones shinobis dejando en claro que la unión hace la fuerza y mediante acuerdos se puede lograr la estabilidad. Ahora era el turno de Gaara. El Kazekage se levanto saco un papel de su bolsillo, después de leerlo por un momento decidió guardarlo.

- Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de tres naciones a las cuales deseamos que se unan mucho más, pero también debemos recordar a las vidas que se sacrificaron para que pueda haber paz en esta tierra y respetar su memoria no cometiendo los mismos errores. Shinobis de la arena, el rayo y Konoha que lucharon para que podamos tener un futuro...- Gaara miro a cada uno de los presentes. – Ustedes son el pueblo , las personas que tienen frente a ustedes tienen el compromiso de hacer que cada día de sus vidas pueda vivir en tranquilidad…este lugar…Kizuna es el inicio de una nueva era, en el cual no diferenciaremos ni clasificaremos por el emblema de nuestras bandanas, culturas se mezclan compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo. Sea quien sea , no importa donde venga, es bienvenido.

Así fue como Gaara termino su discurso al igual que el Raikage fue recibido con muchos aplausos y expresiones de alegría. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente hasta que se escucho un gran estallido haciendo que un gran edificio de la ciudad se desplomara, la gente estaba confundida y no tardo en entrar en pánico de repente una figura apareció entre los escombros.

- eso fue hermoso!!! . dijo Yuki con un pañuelo secándose las lagrimas. – pero le falto emoción, pasión!!! Fuego!!! , no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo. – dijo mientras de su espalda tomaba un lanza cohetes y lo disparaba contra el escenario.

Fue solo un instante, el cohete iba directamente al kazekage, pero derrepente Tsunade se levanto y con una espada muy familiar corto el cohete en dos partes las cuales fueron desviadas a los extremos sin que nadie saliera herido. El henge desapareció mostrando a Sasuke.

- No se si debo estar molesto o aliviado…- susurro- Soy malo con expresar cosas…seria muy difícil superar tu discurzo…- dijo mirando a Gaara.

- Lo sospechaba…la Hokage tiene una copa E como mínimo acercándose a F…- dijo Gaara sin expresar ninguna sorpresa.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido y se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas, nunca pensó que Gaara se fijaba en esas cosas.

- Muy pequeñas…?...- pregunto Sasuke.

Gaara solo afirmo con la cabeza.

- Me están ignorando?....- susurro Yuki. – Matarlos a todos!!!!! – grito mientras muchos ninjas salían de los escombros en dirección a el publico.

Una gran masa de shinobis iba a atacar al pueblo, pero frente a ellos aparecieron varios shinobis del rayo los cuales hacían una muralla mientras que el pueblo se movía en varias direcciones.

- como se atreven a interrumpir esta ceremonia?!! – grito Omoi mientras atravesaba a un shinobi con su espada.

- ya era hora!! – dijo samui mientras tomaba del brazo a un mercenario y lo obligaba a soltar el lanza cohetes que tenia. – recuerden lo que dijo Nara-san!

Los shinobis dieron un grito de afirmación, cada ves que derrotaban a un enemigo con esas armas extrañas se encargaban de romper el gatillo de estas.

- Así no podrán usarlas…- dijo karui cortando el gatillo su espada. – que armas tan poco eficientes…su uso es limitado y poco efectivos a corta distancia…

Shizu y Taketo se encargaban de abrir paso a las rutas de escape mientras que los shinobis de la arena, tanto marionetistas y especialistas en elemento viento protegían a los ciudadanos.

- Maldición! – dijo Taketo al ver una niña tirada en el suelo llorando corrió a toda prisa para protegerle lo cual le costó una herida en el brazo derecho. – Ah!! – consiguió bloquear un kunai con su brazo causándole otra herida y al ver que seguían los ataques cubrió a la niña esperando el ataque final.

Sorprendido abrió los ojos al no sentir nada, miro si la niña estaba bien y con alegría pudo confirmar que así era. Se levanto y miro que es lo que había pasado. Detrás de él se encontraba Gaara junto a Ken y el feudal del viento.

- Esta ruta ya es segura, llevadlos a un lugar seguro…- dijo Gaara muy tranquilo mientras usando su arena bloqueaba todos los ataques, era increíble lo haría con mucha tranquilidad. – Una ves segura bloquear las rutas, yo daré apoyo en el frente.

- Hai! Kazekage-sama! – respondió Taketo mientras se quitaba el kunai del brazo y se llevaba a la niña en la espalda.

- Taketo! Vamos! – dijo Shizu llamando a su ave ninja con un silbido.

Sasuke era el único que se encontraba aun el en escenario junto con Jun y el señor del fuego. Miro como Gaara levanto el brazo indicando que la evacuación por el este se había realizado con éxito. Vio como el pelirojo se dirigía a toda prisa al oeste. En verdad era impresionante ver que Gaara pudiera correr tan rápido.

- Estamos en el desierto…todo el lugar es un arma para él. – dijo para si mismo mientras se dedicaba a proteger la ruta de escape del norte la cual tenía la entrada debajo del escenario.

- Kazekage!!! La ruta del oeste es segura y pronto serán evacuados, pasamos a la segunda fase. – grito el Raikage.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y ambos lideres se fuero corriendo contra Yuki. Primero fue el Raikage que con un increíble salto dirigió su puño contra el shinobi de hielo el cual evadió solo dando un paso para luego cubrir su brazo con hielo haciendo una lanza el cual apunto contra él Kage. El líder de Komogakure tomo la lanza antes que lo atravesara y con el otro brazo la hizo pedazos obligando a Yuki alejarse o le rompería el brazo.

- Oh…impresionante, tenía que ser el Raikage…- dijo mientras hacia unos sellos y del suelo un pico de hielo golpeaba al Raikage en las costillas lanzándolo.

- Maldito!! – grito mientras se levantaba tocándose el lugar lastimado.-_ no es una persona normal…pero_…- dijo mientras de su mano chacra quemaba la herida haciendo que se detuviera la hemorragia. – YO TAMPOCO LO SOY!!! – dijo mientras salía una descarga similar a la del Chidori Nagashi solo que esta destrozaba todo a su paso.

Yuki intentaba cubrirse con las rocas y escombros de los edificios pero estos no eran nada contra las descargas, una descarga lo alcanzo tirándolo al suelo quemado, el Raikage fue a golpearlo pero al impactar su enorme puño contra el este se hizo pedazos. Un clon de Hielo.

- Sabandija! – grito mientras levantaba la mirada y Yuki estaba sobre el ambas piernas juntas, el chakra frio cubrió sus extremidades, con la velocidad de la caída su cuerpo era un enorme proyectil el cual caia a gran velocidad contra el shinobi de la nube.

Para su desgracia antes de impactar con su cuerpo una muralla de arena protegió al Raikage.

- Debes estar loco para enfrentarte a dos Kages y especialmente a mi en un desierto…- dijo Gaara mientras lo cubría con la arena.

- Y ustedes deben ser muy confiados…- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque su muerte estaba próxima.

- Que? – pregunto Gaara pero una explosión en el este y oeste llamo su atención.

Ese momento de distracción Yuki hizo un sello con una mano y de su cuerpo empezaron a salir varios picos de hielo permitiéndole escapar de la arena. Dio un gran salto y se lanzaba a toda velocidad a acabar con el Kazekage.

- Muere!!! – grito con ira Yuki mientras lanzaba un ataque con su brazo cubierto de hielo contra el rostro de Gaara, el cual bloqueo con éxito. – Je…muy tarde…

- ….- Gaara se sorprendió al ver que la arena no podía detener el ataque. – _está haciendo fluir su chakra helado por la arena contrarrestando mi chakra impidiendo que la endurezca mas_.-Deducía el pelirrojo.

El hielo estaba punto de impactar en el rostro de Gaara cuando en un solo instante Sasuke apareció entre ellos y con un agil movimiento vertical de su brazo corto el hielo usando a Chokuto. Gaara retrocedió al igual que Yuuki.

- Gaara, ve a proteger la ruta de escape, el Raikage también ira. - dijo mientras le daba la espalda acercándose a paso ligero a Yuuki mientras blandía a Chokuto la cual era rodeada por el chidori.

- demo... - dijo el pelirojo.

- la ruta del norte será bloqueada en un instante, la prioridad es que no haya ninguna baja civil verdad...- dijo el Uchiha deteniéndose frente a Yuuki quien se cogía el brazo gritando de dolor.

- MI BRAZO!! ERES UN BASTARDO!!! INFELIZ! MI BRAZO!! - gritando con desesperación mientras posaba su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho.- se quedo en silencio al ver que Sasuke estaba frente a él. - Era broma - dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras movía ágilmente su mano derecha haciendo un sello.

Fue demasiado rápido, debajo de Sasuke apareció un gran pico de hielo el cual con suerte pudo bloquear con Chokuto pero la fuerza y velocidad era muy grande arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

- Vete!!! - grito el moreno mientras con sorpresa miraba que Yuuki era muy rápido ya que mientras el aun seguía en el aire por el impacto, él le seguía a toda prisa para darle otro golpe.- Rayos.. - dijo antes de que el shinobi de hielo se colocara detrás de él con la intención de atraparle pero le cogió del cuello por la espalda y jalándolo hacia él, por un omento sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que Yuuki le diera con la rodilla en su espalda haciendo que Sasuke escupiera sangre.

- Ara ara...que frágiles que son los Uchiha...- sonrió mientras tomaba un kunai y se lo metía en el pecho tirándolo al suelo manteniendo su mano en el arma atravesando su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa en un parpadeo vio que el cuerpo de Sasuke había desaparecido. - Genjutsu...- presto atención en que era lo que estaba golpeando. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que su kunari estaba atravesando un sello explosivo el cual se encendio - Mierda.

Una gran explosión y la figura de Sasuke a unos metros muy agitado con el Sharingan activado. Su rostro expresaba dolor, no había sido suficientemente rápido aunque evito el golpe final, tenia una gran herida en la espalda. Aun no había perdido mucha sangre por lo cual se podía mover normalmente.

- He tenido suerte...no me ha roto la columna...y la herida no es tan profunda...- pensaba el jounin.

- Te sientes afortunado, Uchiha-san? - dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke.

Era Yuuki el cual estaba con heridas por todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por sangre. Sasuke activo el mangekyou sharingan y en un instante atravesó su cuerpo con un chidori. Sasuke se quedo quieto en esta posición, esa sensación era familiar. Al sentir que su cuerpo aun se movía levemente retiro su brazo alejándose unos pasos.

- Ah...-suspiro - eso duele Uchiha-san...- susurro Yuuki.- _Un ataque tan rápido como los disparos de Sora...me va a dar problemas_...- pensó el shinobi mientras el agujero que tenia en el pecho se cerraba por una sustancia liquida la cual se volvía hielo y luego tomaba la apariencia de piel humana.- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grito para luego empezar a respirar muy agitado, su cuerpo estaba sudando y lucia muy agotado. - Falta de chakra...- dijo mientras miraba que estaba cerca del escenario. - Plan B. - dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Sasuke para luego correr en dirección a la ruta de escape del norte.

- Maldición!!! - dijo Sasuke mientras corría tras él a toda prisa. - _ese tipo es igual que Suigetsu_- pensó Sasuke mientras corría tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía - _la diferencia es que su cuerpo no es tan liquido como el suyo...no pudo cambiar su estado para evadir el chidori._

Cuando Sasuke estaba pronto a alcanzarlo cuatro hombres se pusieron en su camino, aunque los derroto en un instante perdió de vista a Yuuki quien ya había entrado al túnel de escape debajo del escenario. Sasuke corrió tras él.

Estaba compuesto por un túnel de aproximadamente medio kilometro el cual terminaba a pocos metros de la salida de la ciudad. Mientras Sasuke y Yuuki entraban al otro extremo el señor feudal junto con varios shinobis de diferentes villas comprobaban que todos habían escapado.

- Falta muchos? - pregunto el señor del fuego.

- Los últimos están por pasar, después de que todos hayan salido sellaremos la puerta…- dijo uno de los shinobis del país del viento.

En ese momento algo llamo su atención. Un niño forcejeaba con unos shinobis para que lo soltaran. Era Ken.

- Dejenme!!! Mi padre sigue aun allí!!! – decía intentando liberarse.

- Pero Ken-sama….el Kazekage dijo que deberíamos alejarlo del peligro.

En ese momento el niño se abrazo a si mismo y de la tierra apareció un niño el cual iba vestido igual que Ken. Este tenia el cabello del mismo color que el niño pero se podían ver en sus articulaciones que era humano.

- Ah??!! – grito sorprendido el shinobi, el niño lo empujo haciendo que soltara a Ken, quien aprovecho para salir corriendo.

- No!! Ken-sama!! - dijo sin poder soltarse mientras veia con horror como la boca del niño se abria exageradamente.

Ken hizo unos movimiento de los dedos para que la marioneta se levantara y lo siguiera.

- Vamos Ryo, tenemos que ir con papá!!! – dijo mientras ambos corrían en dirección al túnel.

En ese momento dos shinobis preparaban los explosivos para poder sellar la salida.

- Deténganlo!!! – grito el shinobi en el piso, intento levantarse pero tenía un extraño liquido en las piernas el cual no le permitía moverse.

- Espera!!! Te ayudare!!! – grito Jun quien se alejaba de su padre para seguir a Ken a la entrada.

- No Jun!!! – grito el Lord corriendo tras su hijo.

En ese momento se acercaba Yuki a la salida siendo perseguido por Sasuke.

- Maldición no lo alcanzare…- dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar al enemigo. En verdad era muy rápido. – no hay otra opción – pensó- CIERREN LA ENTRADA!!!!!!!!!- grito el Uchiha.

Al escuchar esto el shinobi que protegía la entrada dio la señal y otros dos shinobis detonaban los explosivos. Fue solo un instante una cortina de humo cubrió el interior del túnel al igual que parte de afuera.

- Maldición….- dijo Yuuki mientras escupía en el piso.

Afuera del túnel el señor feudal caía sobre sus rodillas mirando la entrada sellada.

- Jun….- susurro el Lord.

Dentro del túnel la cortina de humo empezaba a desvanecerse. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido no se podía creer lo que veía. La situación había cambiado considerablemente.

- Oh…-sonrió con malicia Yuuki.- pero que tenemos aquí…

Al desaparecer el humo se podía ver a un joven pelirrojo acompañado por una marioneta muy parecida a él junto con un niño un poco más joven, vestido de noble.

- Ken…Jun…- dijo perplejo Sasuke.

Ken al sentir peligro se puso frente a Ken protegiéndolo y moviendo sus dedos su marioneta Ryo se puso frente a él cruzando sus brazos formando una equis. De la palma de sus manos salieron dos pequeños cañones.

La salida estaba sellada detrás de ellos, un asesino de elite al frente y su única esperanza detrás de este. Sasuke analizaba atentamente la situación.

- El sur…- susurro para si mismo.

* * *

Eriol: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, siento el haber tardado tanto.  
Kosuke: en el proximo capitulo termina la primera parte. Y veremos que es de Sasuke.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Sasuke no lo dudo ni un segundo, miro fijamente a Ken, Sasuke desvió la mirada indicándole la ruta de escape. El niño sonrió y levanto su brazo derecho acto con el cual su marioneta se puso frente a él.

- Ryo! - grito y la marioneta abrió la boca y dejo caer una bomba de humo dándoles. - Bien...- Ken tomo la mano de Jun y salió corriendo en dirección a Sasuke. - Ya casi.

- No tan rápido...- dijo Yuuki mientras tomaba la mano de Jun impidiéndoles escapar.

Ni había pasado ni un segundo para que el puño de Sasuke impactara en el rostro de Yuuki el cual fue forzado a alejarse de los niños.

- Corran! - dijo el moreno mientras recibía una patada del shinobi enemigo la cual logro bloquear con la mano derecha.

- Sasuke-san! - grito Jun intentado soltarse de la mano de Ken e intentar ayudarle.

- Vamos Jun, tenemos que salir de aquí...- dijo mientras hacía que Ryo lo tomara de la cintura y lo cargara con un solo brazo para luego salir corriendo.

Sasuke no lo pensó mucho y su cuerpo se movió solo tirándose sobre Yuuki con todo su cuerpo cayendo los dos al suelo. Sin dudarlo aprovecho la sorpresa y lo tomo del cuello.

- Maldito suéltame! - grito mientras intentaba separar a Sasuke de él.- Te matare! - dijo con mucha ira mientras posaba sus manos en los brazos de Sasuke con fuerza mientras de sus manos empezaba a emanar chakra frio.

Yuuki sonrío extasiado al saber que le rompería los brazos congelados al Uchiha cuando al mirar su rostro vio que movía sus labios y sintió algo extraño. De repente en ves de continuar congelando sus brazos se detuvo.

- Chidori Nagashi...- susurro el Uchiha haciendo que su cuerpo desprendía una enorme cantidad de descargas eléctricas sobre el cuerpo de Yuuki el cual luego de un momento se dejo de mover.

Sasuke se levanto mirando el cuerpo de su oponente. Luego le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida.  
El Uchiha empezó a correr hacia los niños pero de repente sintió algo. Al dar la vuelta pudo ver con el Sharingan como Yuuki se dirigía a el para cortarle el cuello, Sasuke le como solo milesimas de segundo activar la habilidad más poderosa.

- Susano! - dijo mientras veía como el kunai de Yuuki era bloqueado a pocos milímetros del cuello de Sasuke por un aura que salía de su cuerpo la cual poco a poco tomaba forma.

-no No NOOOO! - grito Yuuki mientras retrocedió un poco para dejar el kunai incrustado en el aura y luego meterle una poderosa patada la cual hizo que el kunai se metiera un poco mas en el aura rosando el cuello de Sasuke pero no lo suficiente para herirlo.- MIERDA!

- Que diablos eres tu...- susurro Sasuke. Incrédulo de que alguien pueda sobrevivir a tal descarga.

- Mi nombre es Yuuki...- le dijo frente a él mirándole con una sonrisa confiada. - Y al parecer he nacido para matarte...Uchiha..Sasuke...-levanto el brazo apuntando al kunai el cual ahora revelaba unos kanjis en el metal los cuales empezaron a iluminarse.

- Mierda...- dijo Sasuke mientras su ojo izquierdo empezaba a lagrimear sangre.

Una gran explosión hizo templar el pasaje mientras lo cubría de humo. Yuuki había retrocedido unos metros mientras sacaba un pergamino. - Esto será interesante Sasuke-kun.

Del humo aparecía una versión mas avanzada de Susano la cual cubría todo el cuerpo de Sasuke protegiéndole de la explosión.

Sasuke tenía un lio en la mente hasta que después de pensarlo detenidamente dio con la razón.

- Tu cuerpo es como el de Suigetsu...- dijo Sasuke- pero en ese momento...te detuviste, dejaste de atacarme para hacer algo con él.

- Oh...te diste cuenta...es simple...mi cuerpo puede cambiar su composición, pero a diferencia de tu amigo...yo puedo cambiar también sus propiedades con otro elemento, hasta la ultima molécula.

- Cambiaste el elemento de tu cuerpo a viento para ser inmune a los ataques de raiton...-susurro Sasuke mientras bajaba la cabeza. - Tu existencia es muy peligrosa...

Yuuki sonrió y en silencio observaba como el aura tomaba forma humana y rodeaba a Sasuke mientras se hacía cada vez más grande.

- Muy imprudente...arriba hay una escuela lo sabes?.- dijo Yuuki.- además dejaras a esos niños sin escapatoria.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso y ataco con el escudo de Susano a Yuuki quien lo único que pudo hacer es retroceder. El moreno aprovecho esto y salió corriendo en dirección a los niños mientras Susano desaparecía.

- No puedes huir...- dijo Yuuki mientras corría tras él mientras guardaba el pergamino nuevamente.

Al salir del túnel Sasuke vio como donde antes se iba a realizar una gran fiesta ahora era un campo de batalla. Salió de la sorpresa rápidamente y empezó a buscar a los 2 niños entrando en la batalla. El moreno corría entre la multitud la cual estaba formada por bandidos, mercenarios y shinobis de la hoja como de la arena.

Ken corría en medio del batalla tomado de la mano de Jun quien intentaba seguir el ritmo del joven shinobi.

- Tenemos que encontrar a mi padre – dijo Ken – con el estaremos seguros…

- Pero Uchiha-san , debe estar buscándonos…- dijo Jun mirando hacia atrás en busca de Sasuke.

- Jun, en este momento tu seguridad es primero, Sasuke Uchiha es muy poderoso, seguro nos da alcance en un minuto.

No muy convencido Jun siguió al joven, no tenía otra opción, el no era un ninja entrenado y ese joven quien apenas era un año mayor que el estaba protegiéndole con su vida. Ken seguía buscando al Kazekage con desesperación, se toparon con un mercenario el cual portaba un enorme martillo. Ken se enfrento a él junto a su marioneta pero estaba muy nervioso ya que tenía que proteger a Jun. Su rival se dio cuenta de esto, ya que estaba más concentrado en proteger a ese niño que huir de allí, fue cuando Ken entro en pánico.

- Tu eres…el hijo del señor del fuego…-hizo una señal a sus compañeros.- nos hemos sacado la lotería…-dijo acercándose junto a dos individuos mas que se unieron al escuchar tal afirmación.

- Jun…quédate atrás de mi…- dijo el joven marionetista el cual Ryo frente a él.

- A ti no te necesitamos niño…- dijo mientras sostenía su gigantesca arma listo para destrozar al niño.- Muere!.

- Mierda! – grito Ken mientras veía como el martillo destrozaba a su marioneta con la cual se protegió. Cayo al suelo bruscamente y vio a su lado a Ryo hecho pedazos. – Ryo…

- Ahora es tu fin…- dijo acercándose y tomando el martillo con ambas manos.

Ken busco a Jun con la mirada. El pequeño niño estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en sus manos temblando.

- Jun ¡! Corre! – le grito pero este no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado asustado. Ken se arrastro rápidamente donde el joven y lo abrazo con la intención de protegerlo mientras su agresor se acercaba, los niños cerraron los ojos.

-…..Que crees que estás haciendo…- se escucho una voz familiar. Ken abrió los ojos y sonrio al ver que era cubierto por la sombra de su padre quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al agresor de su hijo.

- Papá! – grito Ken.

Gaara no dijo ni una sola palabra, la arena ya había cubierto a los 3 sujetos para luego hacerlos levitar en el aire. El Kazekage levanto el brazo derecho, Ken al ver esto cerro ojos y cubrió los de Jun.

- Sabaku Sōusōu – dijo Gaara formando un puño con su mano matándolos inmediatamente.

- Papá! Tenemos que llevar a Jun a un lugar seguro…- dijo Ken.

- De acuerdo, Ken lleva a Jun a la salida mas cercana, yo me encargare de liberarles el camino…- dijo Gaara-

- Pero papá…Ryo esta…- dijo el joven pelirojo viendo a su marioneta.

- Volveremos por ella, ahora es mas importante su seguridad. – dijo su padre.

Ken asintió y tomo de la mano a Jun del brazo y salió corriendo con el. Gaara observaba como su hijo se alejaba y mientras unos veinte sujetos se ubicaban detrás de el para atacarle. Sabaku no Gaara giro y les vio a los ojos, levanto ambos brazos y la arena empezó a moverse.

- Atacarme en un desierto….- susurro- Ryūsa Bakuryū

Sasuke se había encontrado con Yuuki de nuevo quien ahora era apoyado por una decena de bandidos quienes lo atacaban sin piedad. Para el Uchiha no era nada difícil esquivar sus ataques pero eran una gran distracción, la suficiente para que Yuuki pudiera acercarse lo suficiente y acertarle con el kunai en la cara.

- Mierda…por poco…- dijo Sasuke mientras retrocedía con un corte en la mejilla.

- En serio?...- sonrio Yuuki.

Sasuke en ese momento pudo sentirlo, como su cuerpo se adormecía y su vista se nublaba. El kunai estaba envenenado. Sasuke tiro un sello explosivo al suelo y salió corriendo, no se podía evitar el veneno ya estaba en su cuerpo, maldición. La imagen de Sakura le vino a la mente, sonrio levemente.

- Vamos…no es momento para acordarte de ella. – decía mientras corria. – Tengo que encontrar a Jun y salir de aquí pronto.  
Así pasaron los minutos. Ken y Jun corrían en dirección a la salida Este mientras eran apoyados por Shinobis de la Arena que reconocían inmediatamente al hijo del Kazekage. Fue cuando los niños lograron ver a un escuadron de ninjas de konoha y la arena quienes protegían una salida.

- Mi papá está allí, al fin…- dijo Jun mientras corría en dirección a la salida junto con Ken.

- Mierda…estos bandidos, no son muchos, tampoco muy fuertes pero están bien organizados…- dijo Shikamaru quien bloqueaba kunais que eran lanzados hacia el señor feudal quien se encontraba atrás de él a unos escasos metros junto a algunos ninjas.

- Vaya…que halagador viniendo de Shikamaru Nara…- dijo un shinobi de Konoha mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo un sello.

- Mierda! – dijo Shikamaru mientras volteaba a su derecha y hacia sellos con una mano haciendo que su sombra capturara a el shinobi y con la otra mano le cortaba la garganta con el kunai.

Shikamaru estaba confiado de que ese shinobi nunca se alejo de su lado, pero ese hecho no se comparaba con su sorpresa al ver que no había sangre más que la sensación que tenia era de haber pasado la hoja del kunai por agua.

El shinobi tenia aun sus manos fijas en un sello con las manos.

- No importa , sea lo que seas no puedes moverte…- dijo el Nara.

- Eso no es problema…- dijo un shinobi exactamente igual al que había atrapado.

Este lo apuñalo por las costillas aprovechando que no podía dejar esa posición. Shikamaru cayó al suelo mientras su mirada se nublaba hasta caer inconsciente. El clon desapareció.

- Dios. Que buen veneno…- dijo el shinobi mientras se desvanecía el henge mostrando a Yuuki.- Buenas tardes Señor del Fuego…- dijo el shinobi mientras se acercaba a él.

En un instante Yuuki abrió los ojos aterrado, bajo la mirada y vio como una mano la cual soltaba descargas eléctricas atravesaba su estomago. Un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de sus labios y sonrio.

- Hola…Sasuke-kun…no te esperaba tan pronto…deberías esta…TIRADO EN EL SUELO POR EL VENENO!- grito histérico mientras hacia un sello para volverse agua y alejarse de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba muy agotado y por ese golpe con el Chidori Yuuki estaba en las ultimas. La única diferencia era que estaban siendo rodeados.

- Mierda…- dijo un muy agotado Sasuke- Ya casi no me queda Chakra…maldito veneno…- su mirada se estaba nublando vio como Yuuki se acercaba al señor feudal muy lentamente con el mismo kunai envenenado. Sasuke cayo de rodillas, otra vez había fallado, se levanto con todas sus fuerzas pero volvia a caer, el veneno ya estaba circulando por todo su cuerpo.

- Muere…- dijo Yuuki a dos metros del señor feudal.

Yuuki se detuvo sorprendido, frente a el se encontraba Jun quien estaba con los brazos levantados intentado proteger a su padre.

- No lo tocaras…- dijo Jun mirando desafiante al shinobi.- mi padre es importante para la nación no puede morir!

- Niñato idiota…- dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras empuñaba el kunai listo para matar al niño.

Sasuke miro inmóvil, se levanto como pudo. Vio como ese niño protegía a su padre, no tenia lógica, en ese momento recordó cuando pelearon con Zabuza y Haku, Sasuke se puso frente a Naruto sin pensar, solo con el deseo de protegerlo, recordó a Naruto, y con este a Minato quien era su viva imagen, junto a su madre, ambos con esos ojos verdes. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de su amigo despidiéndose de ellos. Las lagrimas de Sakura e Hinata, el funeral. Todas esas imágenes en un solo segundo. En ese preciso instante una pequeña llama negra apareció frente a Yuuki impidiéndole pasar-

- Pero que mierda…-dijo Yuuki mientras giraba para mirar a Sasuke- Tu…muerete ya!.

Su ira aumento al ver que cada una de las personas que estaba combatiendo se quedaba inmóvil alarmada por la apareciendo de una llama negra frente a ellos.

- Amateratsu…Guardia de la Llama Oscura…- susurro Sasuke mostrando su mangekyou sharingan acompañados con sangre.

- Controlar el Amateratsu a este nivel…no puede ser…- pensó Yuuki mientras metia la mano en su bolsillo.

- Deténganse todos…si se mueven morirán…- grito Sasuke.

Los ladrones y mercenarios se quedaron estaticos mientras los shinobis aliados retrocedían por precaución. Un silencio dominaba el lugar hasta que uno de los bandidos enloquecido decidió atacar al feudal.

- No idiota! – grito Yuuki mientras veía como ese hombre era consumido instantáneamente por las llamas negras. Todas las llamas se movieron alertando al resto.- Mierda…- Lo más rápido que pudo saco el pergamino y lo puso contra su cuerpo capturando la llama de amateratsu y lanzando una bomba de humo para escapar.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada al grupo de bandidos que tenían la llama.

- Retirense ….Ahora…- fue como un susurro pero todos pudieron escucharlo. El enemigo soltó las armas y empezaron a alejarse lentamente frente a la mirada del Uchiha quien en ese momento era lo más aterrador que habían visto en su vida. Tomar la vida de alguien en una fracción de segundo solo con la mirada. El era un demonio.

- Bien…vaya…-susurro Sasuke mientras caía al suelo sin fuerzas perdiendo el conocimiento.

Todo el lugar era blanco. Estaba Sasuke solo caminando en busca de alguien.

- Estoy muerto?...- se sorprendió al notar que su voz había cambiado, era de nuevo un niño. De repente todo empezó a tomar forma y colores, estaba cerca de la villa, muy cerca del lago estaba Sakura de joven agitando la mano llamándole.

- Sasuke-kun, ven pronto! – le gritaba con una sonrisa mientras volteaba en dirección al lago y se iba corriendo.

Mientras mas se acercaba Sasuke todo se veía mas claro, las casas, las plantas y una figura de un niño sentado muy cerca a la orilla del lago. Este vestía un traje naranja muy llamativo y tenía el cabello rubio.

- Dobe?...-se pregunto mientras veía a Sakura y al rubio sonriéndole.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca, estaba acostado en una cama cerca a una ventana, empezó a fijarse en la habitación miro a su derecha y pudo ver el hermoso cielo azul, se dio cuenta que no podía ver muy bien, posiblemente los efectos secundarios de usar Amateratsu. Miro a su izquierda y vio un pequeño mueble el cual tenía encima un jarrón con flores. Se levanto sentándose en l a cama, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, forzó la vista para poder reconocer un cabello rosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al lograr ver con esfuerzo a Sakura quien yacía dormida sentada en una silla y apoyada en la cama.

- Sakura…- susurro. Como si la hubiera invocado, la pelirosa se levanto perezosamente.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas, llevas dormido 1 semana…extrajimos el veneno inmediatamente Shino y su equipo los encontraron pero es impresionante que estes vivo…en verdad eres muy resistente…- dijo tallándose los ojos mientras se sentaba recta en la silla.

- Gracias…- le sonrio como nunca lo hacia, por lo menos en publico acción que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara levemente. – que te pasa?...te ha cambiado tanto estar tan cerca de la muerte?...- dijo siéndose a carcajadas pero se detuvo al sentir que las manos del moreno la tomaban de las mejillas. – Sasuke …que haces?...no pienses mal…Minato estaba muy preocupado, le prometiste que saldrían a comer algo y preguntaba por ti mucho por eso yo…- hablaba muy rápido pero sus palabras fueron calladas una vez Sasuke poso sus labios en los suyos.

El beso fue suave, calido y lento. Ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del contacto por unos segundos. Sasuke había actuado por reflejo y Sakura no le había rechazado, le miro a los ojos , tan brillantes como esmeraldas, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y se veía confusa.

- Vamos por Minato…tengo muchas granas de comer… -le susurro con una sonrisa.

Sakura aun estaba aturdida por el beso. Fue agradable, después de aclarara sus ideas se alejo de la cama y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle que iría por él. Al salir de la habitación detuvo el paso para apoyarse en la pared. Había disfrutado el beso, que significaba eso. De repente un sentimiento de culpa invadió su cuerpo.

- Es que ya te he olvidado?...- se abrazo a si misma.- no quiero olvidarte…Naruto- susurro.

Ese dia Tsunade no le permitió salir a Sasuke, pero luego de 2 días le dieron el alta. Lo primero que hizo fue ir por Minato y llevarlo a comer en un asador. De camino al local se encontraron con Chouji quien iba con Shikamaru quien estaba vestido de civil, el Uchiha pensó que le habrían dado el descanso medico, estos se le unieron y empezaron a comer, luego se presento Sakura junto con Ino para completar su grupo. La reunión fue muy tranquila y amena, se volvió a escuchar un comentario del pequeño Minato expresando la alegría de comer afuera y tener que soportar la comida de su madre, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza. En ese preciso momento, en un ambiente alegre y jovial la mirada del Sakura y Sasuke se cruzaron. Sonrieron mutuamente mientras se tomaban de la mano debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Eriol: Las técnicas molan mas cuando las dices en japonés, ya que no sé cómo se diría Guardia de la Flama Negra lo tuve que poner en castellano, wa…bueno que se le va a hacer, si alguno sabe cómo se escribe por favor! Dígamelo!

Sabaku Sōusōu - Sarcófago de Arena

Ryūsa Bakuryū - Avalancha del Desierto

Quiero agradecer a RaiGa-Uz y a EroHan. Hace mucho que no hacia nada del fanfic. Pero al recibir esos reviews me dieron ganas de continuar, busque en un disco externo donde tenia los borradores y encontre el 21 a medias. ^^ Un saludo a los dos, espero no defraudarlos. Al igual que a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo para leer mi fic. Muchas gracias, por favor si he cometido algun error o quieren comentar o preguntar algo dejen un review o un correo.


End file.
